Fragments
by IGIBAB
Summary: Equestria. La grande nation intragalactique de cet univers. Après avoir colonisée de nombreux systèmes, sans rencontrer de trace de vie intelligente, enfin, une civilisation se dévoile à elle. Sera-t-elle pacifique ? Et comment Twilight et ses amies, qui semblent s'éveiller d'un étrange rêve, feront face à ces vieux visages, dans le gigantisme de l'espace ? Couverture WarePWn3
1. Chapitre 1 - Capitaine Twilight Sparkle

Chapitre 1 - Capitaine Twilight Sparkle

"Friendship Cottage, veuillez rectifier votre trajectoire, vous déviez de quelques degrés par rapport à l'azimut du ponton d'atterrissage."

Twilight sursauta presque dans son cockpit à l'entente de cette voix brouillée par la déformation du signal radio. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur sa tache actuelle, à savoir : Faire atterrir ce vaisseau sans anéantir le spatioport de Canterlot. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout quand on prenait en compte tous les paramètres qui rendaient un atterrissage plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait depuis le sol.

Lâchant le levier de commande droit l'espace d'un instant pour activer les correcteurs latéraux, le regard de Twilight s'attarda anormalement sur sa main.

D'un violet clair, comme d'ordinaire donc. Entourée des gants habituels que portent tous les pilotes, en un genre de cuir adhérent, laissant dépasser les dernières phalanges de ces cinq doigts. Rien ne différait de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, pourtant, cette main lui semblait comme nouvelle. Ou du moins, quelque peu étrangère.

"Fridenship Cottage !" s'impatienta la voix du contrôleur dans sa tour. "Rectifiez votre trajectoire."

Twilight sursauta à nouveau, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton au sommet de son levier, énonçant à voix haute :

"Bien reçu. Correction de trajectoire."

Une fois son micro éteint, elle se dit à elle-même :

"Reprend-toi Twilight ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rater !"

Cette fois-ci, ses gestes furent assurés. D'un geste de la main droite, elle enclencha les correcteurs, tandis que de la gauche elle ralentissait l'allure du vaisseau, préparant son atterrissage sur le petit support prévu à cet effet.

Mettant dans un coin de son esprit ses doutes, cela l'intriguait tout de même. Pourquoi avoir réagit de la sorte ? Elle n'avait même pas répondu au premier appel, alors que c'était la procédure ! Procédure qu'elle avait apprise par cœur durant des heures à l'école de pilotage. Et cette sensation... Bon sang, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait ses mains pour manier un vaisseau pourtant ! Elle avait failli commettre des erreurs irréparables à cause d'impressions idiotes !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. L'atterrissage avant tout. C'était son ultime test, et également la première fois qu'elle avait entre ses mains, au sens littéral, la vie de plusieurs personnes, dont son équipage. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu des stages dans l'espace, mais toujours accompagnés. Là, elle était seule aux commandes.

L'allure décroissait, elle était alignée avec le hangar. Tout se passerait bien. Tout devait se passer bien. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les leviers, tremblant légèrement.

Quel dommage qu'elle fut aussi stressée. Elle n'en profita même pas pour admirer la vue, alors que cette dernière était magnifique, le rêve de beaucoup de jeunes humains ne sachant pas voler. Le spatioport, immense amas de gris et de formes arrondies, aux tours de contrôle innombrables pointant vers le ciel. C'était la seule zone du pays où on ne voyait jamais personne voler, cette partie était entièrement réservée aux vaisseaux spatiaux. Au loin, on distinguait le reste de la ville. Le spatioport en était le centre. Et l'ultime point, le parfait milieu de toutes ces vies et ces bâtiments, était le CGCE, le Centre Général de Contrôle d'Equestria. Le deuxième plus grand dôme de la région.

Un petit bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière Twilight, suivit d'un sas qui s'ouvre, et une main orange, qui se voulait rassurante, se posa sur son épaule sans qu'elle n'y daigne un regard, concentrée dans son action.

"C'est la dernière étape, pas vrai ?" sourit sa seconde.

"Applejack, ne me déconcentre pas s'il te plaît," répondit un peu brusquement l'humaine violette. "Enlève ta main."

La dénommée Applejack obtempéra, laissant le pilote à ses actions, observant le tout en silence, derrière le siège en cuir de Twilight, croisant les mains dans son dos. L'orange ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de croiser et décroiser ses doigts, amusée, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Soudain, sans prévenir, une voix sortie d'un haut-parleur, faisant encore une fois sursauter le pilote.

"Allô allô, ici votre artilleur, je vous signale que je m'ennuie."

Derrière, les deux entendirent une autre voix mécontente hurler :

"Pinkie !"

"Quoi ?" répondit la première comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal. "Je tiens l'équipage au courant de mon état, c'est important non ? C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire."

"Arrête de déconcentrer le capitaine !" continua de réprimander la seconde voix.

Effectivement, Twilight était totalement tendue sur ses manettes de commandes, les doigts encore plus crispés qu'avant. Applejack soupira et appuya sur un bouton du tableau de bord, coupant le haut-parleur du cockpit et les deux autres dans leur dispute.

Le pilote ne se détendit par pour autant, ni ne prit la peine de remercier la seconde. Au sol, on voyait les hommes qui s'affairaient à aider à l'atterrissage avec des panneaux lumineux qu'ils agitaient selon un code précis. Apparemment, Twilight arrivait à la bonne vitesse et tout se déroulait correctement.

Il ne restait qu'à poser l'appareil. Du pied, elle abaissa une pédale qui fit descendre le vaisseau verticalement au dessus de l'emplacement d'atterrissage, quatre arcs-de-cercle métalliques sur lesquels il fallait poser le vaisseau.

Le reste se passait au levier, progressivement, elle cala le Friendship Cottage presque parfaitement, bien qu'elle mit du temps à y parvenir.

"Manœuvre terminée," énonça la voix dans la radio, avant d'ajouter sur un ton bien moins formel un "Bien joué capitaine, le commandant vous attend dans la salle du conseil, vous et votre second. Le reste de l'équipage est demandé par leurs superviseurs respectifs."

Twilight expira brutalement tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu en un long soupir de soulagement, relâchant d'un seul coup les manettes.

"Félicitations ! Un atterrissage parfait !" complimenta joyeusement Applejack. "Comme quoi, c'n'était pas la peine d's'en faire !"

Le capitaine s'essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de son gant, et s'autorisa à faire une chose qu'elle jugeait pourtant inconsidérée : éteindre le vaisseau avec sa magie. Ses mains étaient trop moites pour effectuer une quelconque autre action de toutes façons. Alors elle alluma cette corne qu'elle avait sur son front, comme c'était le cas chez certains humains, et mit hors-tension le circuit d'alimentation générale du vaisseau, ou, comme on dit dans le milieu, appuya sur le bouton "off". En réalité, ce n'était pas un bouton, mais plus une immense manette, suivie d'une série de boutons à tourner, mais c'était aussi ça l'aérospatial : un vocabulaire parfois étonnamment simple.

Elle s'affala sur son siège, reprenant sa respiration. Elle l'avait passé. L'ultime test pour devenir pilote au sein de la flotte d'Equestria. Enfin !

"Bon, j'vais dire aux autres d'aller voir les superviseurs," fit Applejack en tapotant l'épaule de son capitaine. "J'vous attends en bas."

La seconde sortit du large cockpit semi-circulaire, le sas se refermant derrière elle, laissant l'humaine cornue seule, au milieu de ces loupiotes qui s'éteignaient.

Maintenant que les réacteurs étaient arrêtés, elle entendait distinctement le bruit de cette civilisation autour d'elle. Equestria. Canterlot. Ces millions de vies fourmillantes, ces bruits de moteurs, de réacteurs.

Bientôt elle serait loin de tout ça, en mission, ailleurs, dans l'espace. Quelle serait sa première tâche ? Ravitailler la lune, toute première base construite ailleurs que sur la terre, royaume de la grande Luna ? Ou alors être envoyée sur New Equestria, la grande colonie ? Prélever des échantillons non-loin du système Draconequin, avec ses six soleils en rotation parfaite ? Tant de possibilités !

La même excitation que lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite à l'école des pilotes monta en elle. Elle bondit de son siège, franchit le sas, et se précipita le long du couloir central du vaisseau.

C'était un vaisseau assez léger, classique, le modèle le plus présent dans la flotte d'Equestria. 3512 vaisseaux, soit 42,34% de la flotte totale, Twilight le savait pour l'avoir appris par cœur. Elle fit d'ailleurs le plan du vaisseau dans sa tête à mesure qu'elle avança dans le couloir. Bien connaître son vaisseau est le premier devoir d'un capitaine.

Derrière-elle, la cabine de pilotage avec un sas. Sur sa gauche, les quartiers du capitaine, et à droite ceux du second, ou plutôt de la seconde dans le cas présent. Ensuite, toujours sur la droite, la salle de réunion, et en toute logique sur la gauche, le self et la cuisine. Au milieu du couloir alors, une échelle se voyait, montant jusqu'au plafond. La tourelle, système de défense classique, qui servait la plupart du temps à détruire les astéroïdes sur le chemin.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange quand on y pensait. Tous les vaisseaux étaient équipés d'un minimum syndical de défense, et les équipages, même les plus réduits, étaient pourvus d'un artilleur, alors qu'aucune autre forme de vie assez intelligente pour représenter un danger ne s'était jamais manifestée. Prudence était mère de sûreté, mais de là à acheter des équipements de plusieurs milliers, voire millions de bits pour chaque vaisseaux... Enfin bon.

Sur la gauche à nouveau, le laboratoire. Très utile en cas de découverte d'une matière inconnue. Pouvait aussi servir d'infirmerie. Sur la droite ensuite, les quartiers du reste de l'équipage. Un autre sas, et venaient enfin la salle des machines, à gauche, et l'entrepôt, à droite.

C'était un peu comme une maison dans l'espace, en longiligne et dont l'entrée serait située au bout d'un couloir. Et très biscornue, la maison. Et métallique. D'accord, hormis le fait qu'on y vive, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une maison. Mais Twilight appréciait cette comparaison.

Le pont pour permettre à l'équipage d'atteindre le sol était déjà déployé, et Applejack attendait son capitaine en bas, la main encore levée, en train de faire au revoir au reste de l'équipage qui venait de partir. Elle se retourna vers Twilight en entendant le bruit de ses pas sur le métal froid du ponton et lui afficha un sourire franc.

Son apparence était assez singulière en y regardant de plus près. Sa tenue était celle classique d'une seconde, réglementaire et pratique, mais elle avait l'étrange façon de la rehausser d'un chapeau totalement typique de la grande campagne, datant d'avant l'essor technologique d'Equestria. La chevelure blonde, longue, descendant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, et la peau d'un orange relativement clair. Et son fameux accent, qui se rencontrait parfois dans la population.

Twilight avança à ses côtés, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter, et Applejack suivit son rythme. Le capitaine était de bonne humeur, mais elle avait encore du mal à entrer en contact avec son propre équipage. Équipage qui lui avait été assigné au hasard, comme pour tout le monde, vers la fin de sa formation, six mois auparavant. Au moins, elle arrivait à les tutoyer, et à se faire vouvoyer, donc un peu de respect s'établissait déjà. Et au pire, sa seconde semblait pleine de bonne volonté et bien plus facilement autoritaire qu'elle. Elle l'épaulerait un peu, et tout irait bien.

Elles sortirent toutes deux du hangar par la grande porte, qui menait à un des couloirs du spatioport. Assez large pour y caser une rue et ses maisons, et tellement long que son bout se perdait dans un miroitement sans fin de petites ampoules clignotantes, signalant une arrivée, un décollage, etc.

Si de l'extérieur, cet immense complexe faisait moderne et métallique, à l'intérieur, il avait ce petit on-ne-sait-quoi de médiéval dans sa conception. Peut-être était-ce le plafond, haut de quinze mètres, qui formait une voûte, ou alors ce bruit permanent de métal frappé, rappelant les forges d'autrefois. Twilight était incapable de le dire.

Ou encore, c'était parce que le bout du couloir, qui débouchait sur le CGCE, avait complètement conservé son architecture, datant maintenant du millénaire dernier. Intérieur semblable à de la pierre, statues des héros du passé, portraits... Cela déteignait sans doute sur l'impression générale que faisait le reste du spatioport.

C'était un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, d'ascenseur, qui avaient été remis à niveau au fil du temps et des technologies. Une légende racontait même que divers passages secrets se trouvaient dans cet endroit, réservés aux élites et aux princesses pour se déplacer rapidement sans se faire voir. Même si en soit, cela restait très enfantin d'y croire.

Et presque au centre, la salle du conseil, que Twilight avait déjà visitée lors de sa formation. Mais cette fois, elle en sortirait en tant que pilote officiel. Les doubles-portes de son avenir s'ouvraient.

Un hémicycle, avec ses rangs successifs et surélevés de sièges et de bureaux. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes. Sept.

Au premier rang, le capitaine Whooves, pilote du TARDIS, grand humain, aux cheveux châtains et à la peau marron, assis à côté de sa seconde, Derpy Hooves, tentait de calmer l'excitation de cette dernière, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Non-loin d'eux, toujours au premier rang, le capitaine Octavia Melody soufflait calmement la fumée de son thé, les jambes sobrement croisées, alors que sa seconde, et pilote du Symphonia, Vinyl Scratch, était plongée dans sa musique derrière un imposant casque audio, bougeant sa tête en rythme, et tapotant sa main sur le bureau devant elle.

Au fond, dans les derniers rangs et les plus hauts, le capitaine Lyra Heartstrings, pilote du Humanity, semblait ailleurs, fixant étrangement ses propres mains. Sa seconde, Bonbon, paraissait légèrement gênée qu'elles soient si loin du centre, à cause de l'excentricité de son capitaine.

Derrière le bureau central, celui des prises de paroles, tourné vers l'ensemble des autres sièges, le commandant en chef Shining Armor adressa un discret sourire à sa petit sœur lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, avant de reprendre l'air formel dû à son rang.

"Visiblement, il n'manquait plus qu'nous," murmura Applejack à son capitaine.

Les deux s'avancèrent sur le geste de la main que leur fit le commandant, et prirent place sur deux sièges au premier rang. Twilight remarqua alors que, situées derrière Shining Armor, assises sur des trônes aménagés en hauteur, derrières des mezzanines, les princesses, avec leur grande chevelure éthérées, les observaient en silence, avec un air placide.

Applejack et son capitaine réalisèrent qu'il était trop tard pour s'incliner. Mais les princesses n'étaient pas du genre à en tenir rigueur, surtout à Twilight. D'ailleurs, elles leur adressèrent un petit sourire bienveillant, plus habituel de leur part que ces mines sérieuses, qu'elles eurent tôt fait de regagner.

Shining Armor racla sa gorge pour s'assurer que tout le monde lui accordait son attention, y comprit Vinyl, qui enleva son casque, et Lyra, qui reçut un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa seconde. Puis le cornu commença :

"Tout d'abord, félicitations à vous tous pour avoir passé avec succès votre dernier test pour devenir membres de la flotte de Canterlot. Nombreux sont les postulants chaque année, et presque autant échouent. Vous représentez l'élite de nos pilotes."

À ce moment, un bruit parfaitement incongru se fit entendre, suivit immédiatement par une Bonbon virant au rouge cramoisi, se tassant subitement sur son siège. Shining Armor ne tint pas rigueur de ce gargouillement et continua :

"Je suis sûr que vous attendez tous votre premier départ en mission, seuls dans l'espace, avec impatience. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous allez tous partir, dès aujourd'hui, dans..."

Il consulta la grande horloge qui se trouvait au fond de l'hémicycle, affichant quatorze heures.

"... une heure très précisément. Vous partirez vers la constellation de Cristal, pour rejoindre notre poste avancé. Là-bas, la princesse Cadance vous donnera vos directives concernant la mission d'exploration à laquelle vous êtes assignés."

"Quoi !?" s'exclama soudainement Vinyl en se levant, visiblement outrée.

Les autres s'étaient contentés d'afficher une moue déçue, mais globalement, ils partageaient ce sentiment d'injustice. Faire de l'exploration n'avait rien d'intéressant, 95% du voyage consistait à attendre que l'on croise quelque chose, et les 5% restants n'étaient que des découvertes banales.

Le commandant ne répondit pas, ne daignant même pas un regard à l'humaine cornue.

Octavia reposa doucement sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe, ordonnant de sa voix la plus calme :

"Vinyl, rassied-toi."

Sa seconde tourna un visage révolté vers elle.

"Capitaine, on ne va pas...!"

Octavia la regarda sévèrement, et Vinyl abandonna immédiatement toute contestation, se remettant sur son siège, le visage bougon.

"Si personne n'a de question", reprit le commandant. "Rejoignez vos vaisseaux respectifs. À quinze heures, vous décollerez."

"À vos ordres," répondirent toutes les nouvelles recrues, sans grand entrain.

La corne de Shining Armor s'alluma, et la porte s'ouvrit. Les capitaines et leur seconds se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir.

"Capitaine Twilight Sparkle," interpella le commandant, avant qu'elle et Applejack ne sortent.

La seconde eut un sourire et passa devant, disant :

"J'vais organiser les préparatifs."

Twilight la remercia du regard, avant de se tourner vers son frère. Les princesses étaient parties de leur trône, par un couloir situé à l'arrière. Lyra et Bonbon passèrent devant eux et sortirent. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce.

"Qu'y a-t-il commandant ?" demanda Twilight.

Il eut un petit rire face à tant de formalisme, et sa sœur en eut un aussi. Néanmoins il retrouva rapidement son air sérieux, semblant un peu inquiet.

"Ne fais pas d'imprudence s'il te plaît. L'espace est dangereux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ?" sourit Twilight en haussant les épaules. "On va partir en exploration. Le seul risque c'est qu'on se perde, et au vu de notre équipement, ça a peu de chances d'arriver."

Le commandant regarda à droite et à gauche s'ils étaient bien seuls, avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais des choses étranges se sont produites récemment près de la constellation de Cristal."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu demanderas à Cadance, elle est plus au courant que moi."

Twilight se frotta le menton de la main, son esprit imaginant désormais quels dangers pouvaient les attendre.

"Dans tous les cas, reste prudente."

* * *

"Aller ! 'faut qu'le vaisseau soit prêt à décoller dans une heure !"

Applejack regarda l'équipage en face d'elle avec fermeté.

Rainbow Dash était une de ces humaines avec des ailes. Sa peau était bleue ciel, ses cheveux mi-court arc-en-ciel attachés en un chignon, pour des raisons pratiques. En effet, elle était la mécanicienne du vaisseau, portant son bleu de travail, et quelques taches d'huile.

Pinkie Pie, l'artilleur, rose bonbon et aux cheveux lisses, était négligemment en train de se curer le nez, avec l'air aussi concernée qu'un canard l'est par le cours de la bourse. Son habit était assez lourd, laissant deviner sans mal sa fonction. Elle allait probablement être le membre le plus difficile à gérer.

Rarity, une cornue blanche à la chevelure violette, elle aussi en chignon, ne portait qu'une tenue ordinaire, bien que très stylée et probablement choisie avec le plus grand soin. Son habit de fonction se limitait à un tablier, et elle ne le portait pas la plupart du temps. Oui, c'était une cuisinière, chose rare pour une cornue, mais elle s'acquittait de cette tâche sans rechigner.

Et Fluttershy, dans sa blouse blanche de biochimiste, avec ses longs cheveux roses bouclés et sa peau jaune clair. Une humaine ailée, une volante comme on les appelait. Également formée à la médecine.

C'était la composition classique de chaque équipage. Chacun avait un rôle, et chacun devait s'y tenir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'vous attendez !?" tempêta la seconde face à l'inactivité de ses hommes, ou plutôt de ses femmes.

"Bah en fait," expliqua Rainbow. "Moi, j'ai vérifié le moteur avant notre décollage pour le test, donc j'ai plus rien à faire."

"La tourelle est chargée," ajouta distraitement Pinkie. "Et je doute qu'elle serve."

"J'ai fait l'inventaire des vivres pendant le vol," continua Rarity en croisant les bras.

"Et j'ai tout le matériel qu'il me faut," souffla Fluttershy en détournant légèrement le regard, les mains dans les poches.

Applejack ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire ?" fit-elle, abasourdie.

"Non," répondit en chœur l'équipage.

"Bon... Bah embarquez alors. On va attendre le cap'taine pour l'décollage."

* * *

L'heure fatidique approchait. Même si la mission ne s'annonçait pas des plus palpitante, toutes étaient excitées à l'idée de partir, enfin, dans l'espace. Et pas un petit séjour autour de la planète, non, un vrai voyage en dehors du système, loin. Un saut dans le presque inconnu.

Et ce sentiment était partagé par tous les équipages. Les hangars ouvraient doucement leur toit coulissant, et chacun se préparait à sa manière.

"Ici le Friendship Cottage," lança Twilight dans son micro, la radio étant reliée à tous les autres vaisseaux de l'expédition. "Tout est en règle de notre côté. Nous sommes parés au décollage."

Elle abaissa par magie les leviers de la troisième phase de préchauffage, et s'apprêta à mettre en route les réacteurs. Applejack était, comme le voulait la procédure, à ses côtés pour le décollage, se tenant sobrement debout derrière le fauteuil. La cornue raffermit sa prise sur les commandes.

Aucun chef n'avait été désigné, mais Twilight s'était sentie l'inspiration de prendre la parole en première. Une sorte de rivalité existait au sein de cette promotion, notamment Twilight envers la plus favorisée, Octavia, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui laisse le beau rôle de celle qui prend les devants.

Une voix vrilla subitement les oreilles de tout le monde dans la radio.

"Un café ! Bonbon ! Où est mon café !?"

"Éteignez la radio !" sermonna Bonbon avant d'appuyer un grand coup sur le bouton pour couper le micro.

Lyra semblait particulièrement surexcitée. Pour une raison inconnue, la cornue couleur menthe fraîche n'arrêtait pas de bouger, tapotant boutons et manettes sans les activer.

"Calmez-vous capitaine !" réprimanda Bonbon avec plus de virulence que ne devait le faire un second. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive !?"

Lyra regarda Bonbon avec de grands yeux semblables à ceux d'un enfant à qui on a annoncé la meilleure nouvelle au monde. Elle tendit brusquement la main vers Bonbon, écartant ses cinq doigts devant son visage. La seconde recula un peu par peur, et étonnée.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi," se délecta le capitaine avec un grand sourire, proche de la folie. "Mais je suis super joyeuse d'avoir des mains aujourd'hui !"

Elle partit dans un grand rire, tendant ses mains devant elle, ce qui ne rassura en rien sa seconde.

"Un cafééééééé !" redemanda Lyra.

"Jamais avant le décollage !" tenta de raisonner Bonbon. "C'est contre le règlement !"

"Il me faut un café !"

Elle chercha de son regard partout où pouvait se trouver une potentielle et improbable machine à café.

"Après le décollage !" maintint la seconde, reprenant en fermeté.

"Rha !"

Lyra grogna et alluma brusquement les moteurs, amorçant de gestes nerveux, rapides et tremblants toutes les procédures. Elle écrasa l'interrupteur du micro et lança dans la radio :

"Humanity prêt au décollage ! Remuez vos miches, je veux mon café !"

"TARDIS prêt au décollage," répondit avec un brin de soupir le capitaine Whooves aux côtés de sa seconde, également aux commandes.

"Symphonia ?" appela Twilight.

Dans la cabine de pilotage du Symphonia, Octavia finissait avec son calme habituel une nouvelle tasse de thé. Assise dans un siège un peu éloigné du tableau de commande, elle était la seule humaine non-cornue à être capitaine dans cette promotion avec Whooves. Par conséquent, le pilotage, qui se faisait plus facilement à l'aide de magie, était réservé à sa seconde. Et Vinyl s'activait avec énergie.

"Yeah ! Symphonia paré à envoyer le son !"

Le capitaine eut un petit sourire, mais ajouta :

"Vinyl, un peu de calme je te prie."

Une douce musique monta dans la cabine, classique, un morceau choisit par Octavia. Elle leva doucement les mains et imita un chef d'orchestre, avec des mouvements lents en inspirés. Même si ce n'était pas son genre préféré, sa seconde s'accorda, par respect du rythme, avec la vitesse de la musique, et continua ses gestes de manière douce.

"Phase de décollage amorcée," retentit la voix du poste de commande. "Bon courage !"

Les réacteurs vibrèrent, les manettes furent abaissées, et les quatre vaisseaux décollèrent dans un énorme vrombissement de réacteurs .

En tête de file, Lyra et le Humanity fendirent le ciel, le capitaine poussé par son désir d'avoir son café, suivis par le TARDIS, puis le Friendship Cottage, et enfin, le Symphonia qui avançait à un rythme très calme.

Immédiatement, Lyra se tourna vers Bonbon, qui lui apportait son café encore chaud avec un sourire. La cornue engloutit le liquide dans l'instant, affichant ensuite un air de complète détente. Elle inspira longuement, puis expira, loin de cette agitation qu'elle avait ressentie.

À côté de leur vaisseau, qui était construit sur le même modèle longiforme que le Friendship Cottage, passa un autre, plus rectangulaire, bleu, illuminé de blanc.

"Permettez que je passe devant," fit la voix du capitaine Whooves dans leur radio.

"Faites-donc," répondit Lyra avec un sourire béa, alors que les commandes étaient actionnées par magie.

Derrière, le Friendship Cottage allait se mettre à leur niveau. Prise par une envie joueuse, Lyra activa sa radio.

"Hé bien, capitaine Melody, vous êtes à la traîne ? Ça ne ressemble pas à la première de notre promotion !"

Le Symphonia perdait en effet un peu de terrain par rapport aux autres. Le vaisseau était d'un design arrondi, et sa cabine de pilotage était clairement séparée du reste. C'était une sphère à l'avant du vaisseau, rattachée par un petit couloir. On aurait dit une bête au long cou, sans patte, avec des ailerons. Un genre d'animal marin.

À l'intérieur, la musique arrivait à son terme, le capitaine, qui s'était levé, emporté par la musique, concluait par de petits gestes les baisses de volumes, qui expliquaient leur perte de vitesse. Une fois la dernière note jouée, faisant fi de Lyra, elle dit :

"Vinyl, face B."

Sa seconde eut un sourire et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. De sa corne, elle changea la piste, continuant de diriger le vaisseau.

Octavia se rassit alors dans son siège, croisant ses mains et posant sa tête dessus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

La nouvelle musique se lança. Une musique qui n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente. De classique, c'était maintenant du dubstep. Et dès le premier son, la seconde mit les gaz et propulsa le vaisseau. Prenant une brusque accélération, le Symphonia dépassa en trombe les autres appareils, qui durent accélérer pour ne pas se faire semer. Même si elle était calme, le capitaine Octavia avait sa fierté.

"Ah ah ! Toujours la même !" riait Applejack.

Twilight venait d'adapter son allure à celle désormais imposée par le Symphonia. C'était inutile de chercher la bagarre à celui qui irait le plus vite, Octavia avait l'avantage du vaisseau. Fichus privilèges. Quand on parle du loup.

"Nous stabilisons une vitesse de croisière en attendant le premier cap," informa Octavia.

"TARDIS, bien reçu."

"Humanity, bien reçu."

"Friendship Cottage, bien reçu."

Twilight enclencha le conservateur de vitesse, et se relâcha. Ils allaient dans la même direction, pour un bon moment, pour atteindre le premier cap. Autrement dit, elle n'avait plus à toucher les commandes, sauf problème majeur.

Pourtant, elles restèrent toutes deux à contempler l'espace sous leurs yeux. Le vide. Ce dont elles avaient rêvé, dont on leur parlait depuis toujours. Et cet état d'admiration face à l'immensité de l'univers était partagé par tous les équipages.

Finalement, Applejack donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Twilight.

"Bon, j'vais aller vérifier qu'tout l'monde fait bien son boulot !"

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit par le sas, laissant son capitaine seul face à l'univers.

Dans la première partie du couloir, c'était le calme plat. Excepté ce bras bleu qui saisit la seconde dès sa sortie et la plaqua contre le mur.

"Alors comme ça on me donne des ordres ?" lui susurra une douce voix.

"Rainbow ! Arrête ! C'est pas l'moment !" réprimanda Applejack à voix basse, refusant de se faire voir dans une telle situation.

"Ah ? C'est pas le moment ? Moi je crois que si."

La prise de la volante s'était radoucie, et son visage était juste en face de celui d'Applejack, elle pouvait sentir son souffle et son parfum, si enivrant aux yeux de la seconde.

"A-Arrête j'te dis," tenta t-elle de dire, avec bien moins de conviction.

"On peut régler ça dans tes appartements si tu veux."

Applejack était sur le point d'accepter la très tentante proposition de son amante, lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux, fixant quelque chose derrière la volante. Cette dernière tourna la tête.

L'artilleur descendait son échelle. Elle se stoppa en plein mouvement et resta bloquée dans son action, fixant avec de gros yeux le couple, qui était tétanisé.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis la rose éclata de rire à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Un rire qui s'amplifia, et attira le reste de l'équipage, alors que les deux se dépêchaient de s'écarter l'une de l'autre. L'artilleur leur ferait payer son silence, mais mieux valait que la vérité n'éclate pas. Applejack foudroya Dash, alors que Pinkie continuait de rire, encore sur son échelle.

En fait, au bout de quelques secondes, ce rire, incompris par Fluttershy et Rarity, devint surtout inquiétant. Elle ne reprenait même pas son souffle, le rire grandissait, encore et encore, allant jusqu'à énerver les deux amantes.

"Bon, écoute Pinkie..." commença Rainbow Dash.

Mais elle fut coupée. D'un seul coup, le rire s'évanouit, la chevelure lisse et rose de Pinkie se gonfla comme un ballon, et sa propriétaire bascula, lâchant la prise de ses barreaux, tombant lourdement au sol, inconsciente.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Pinkie Cap Party - part 1

Chapitre 2 - Pinkie Cap Party - part 1

Le capitaine Lyra était assis sur son siège de pilotage, les jambes posées sur le tableau de bord, une tasse de café vide juste à côté. Elle regardait l'espace, les lumières des étoiles qui stagnaient, et les flammes bleues des réacteurs du TARDIS devant elle, un peu sur la gauche. Equestria était déjà loin, à des milliers de kilomètres.

Le grand pare-brise offrait une vue d'ensemble exceptionnelle. Quel dommage qu'ils aient décollé en pleine journée, passer à côté de la Lune aurait été encore plus grandiose.

Dans sa combinaison de capitaine, en cuir, à manche courte, elle réfléchissait. Cette indicible joie était toujours présente en elle, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Mais elle s'était estompée, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait manquée une étape.

Le sas s'ouvrit.

"Alors Bonbon, tout va bien ?" demanda le capitaine sans même se retourner.

"Pas d'évanouissement chez nous, si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Quoique, Berry va sans doute tourner de l'œil d'ici quelques heures, mais ça c'est différent."

Comme elles étaient entre elles, les grades ne tenaient plus vraiment, et Bonbon se permettait de la tutoyer. Il en était de même pour Vinyl et Octavia.

Lyra appuya sur le bouton de la radio.

"Humanity, aucun cas d'évanouissement de notre côté non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a votre artilleur, mais ça à rien à voir avec ce qu'on leur sert à la cantine en tout cas. Vérifiez le mélange de l'air au cas où."

"Merci, Humanity," répondit Twilight. "On a déjà été voir, rien d'anormal."

"Compris. Bon courage en tout cas."

Twilight soupira. Le voyage commençait mal. Pinkie, sans aucune raison, était tombée dans les pommes. En ce moment, les autres s'occupaient d'elle dans l'infirmerie.

La rose était allongée sur le seul lit du labo, réservé justement pour ce genre de cas, avec toute une batterie d'instruments divers, bipant régulièrement. Fluttershy consultait un genre de bloc note. Devant le lit, les trois autres membres de l'équipage attendaient le verdict.

"Alors, elle a quoi ?" demanda Rainbow.

Fluttershy tourna une page, semblant comparer quelque chose, avant de répondre :

"Aucune idée. Rythme cardiaque normal, respiration, tension. Les analyses de sang ne donnent rien, aucune présence de tumeur ou d'une maladie quelconque, ni d'intoxication ou de parasite. Pas de signe de surmenage, ni de fatigue, ou même de coup de chaleur. En fait, d'après ses résultats, elle devrait être en pleine forme. D'ailleurs, son état est plus proche du sommeil que d'un évanouissement."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un ronflement bruyant s'éleva soudainement de Pinkie.

"Bref, elle n'a rien," conclut la scientifique.

"Mais on n's'évanouit pas sans raison !" répliqua Applejack.

La volante jaune se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"On a qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas infirmière de métier."

Un silence suivit la phrase de Fluttershy. Les quatre fixèrent la rose avec la même interrogation dans le regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle s'évanouisse en plein rire ?

"Et ça ne vient pas non plus du fait qu'elle ait pu suffoquer en s'esclaffant," compléta la pseudo-infirmière. "D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle riait autant ?"

"Euh..." hésita Applejack.

"Pour rien," coupa Dash. "Elle aime se moquer de tout et de rien."

Un bip retentit soudain dans la pièce, plus fort que les autres. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'appareil, puis vers Fluttershy.

"Phase de réveil," annonça t-elle simplement.

Les yeux se braquèrent sur Pinkie. Celle-ci ouvrait effectivement les paupières. Difficilement, éblouie par la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce.

D'un seul coup, elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit, faisant légèrement sursauter Rarity et s'envoler les capteurs qui l'examinaient. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu une révélation subite. Elle se mit à parler à une vitesse incroyable et sur un ton surexcité qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu :

"Oh ma Celestia, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Hey ! Qui a remplacé mes sabots par ces trucs !? Attends non, ces trucs, ce sont mes mains, je les ai toujours eu. Mais non voyons, j'étais un poney ! Hm, pourquoi je me retrouve ici avec ces mains ? Et pourquoi j'ai des souvenirs de ma vie humaine alors que j'étais un poney ? Ou l'inverse ? Non non, je me souviens avoir eu une étrange sensation tout à l'heure dans le vaisseau, ça doit venir de ça, quelque chose s'est passé !"

Elle prit une expression pensive, se grattant frénétiquement le menton en fronçant les sourcils, avec une étrange grimace sur le visage. Elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence des autres.

"Hey, et qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous aussi !? Pourquoi on n'est plus chez Twilight ? On est toutes devenues humaines ou bien !?"

Les autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de raconter au juste ? En plus, elle répondit à sa propre interrogation.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, on est dans le même équipage. Mh, pourquoi tout est similaire entre ici et Equestria, et pourtant si différent ? Je ne comprends pas !"

Elle porta ses mains à ses cheveux et se les frotta frénétiquement, hurlant :

"Aaaaah ! J'y comprends rien !"

"Calme-toi Pinkie," tenta Applejack.

"Me calmer !? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme !? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici !? On était toutes à Ponyville dans le château de Twilight et... et... Je sais plus."

Elle changea à nouveau de posture, posant son menton sur son poing.

"C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est l'œuvre d'un nouvel ennemi qui essaye de s'emparer d'Equestria ? Pourquoi on était dans le château au juste ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?" s'intrigua Rarity.

"Le château de Twilight. Vous savez, son truc de princesse, avec nos trônes et tout."

Pinkie passa son regard sur les autres. Visiblement, elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

"Ah oui c'est vrai, on vient à peine de se rencontrer dans ce monde, et Twilight n'est pas une princesse. Mais vous vous en souvenez au moins, non ?"

"Nous souvenirs de quoi ? De Twilight en princesse ?" fit Dash en arquant un sourcil, se moquant plus de l'artilleur qu'autre chose.

Applejack échangea un regard avec Fluttershy. Elles semblaient d'accord sur un point : Pinkie avait complètement disjoncté. La scientifique se prépara à lui faire une injection de tranquillisant, allant chercher une seringue.

"Mhhh, c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne me souvenais pas d'Equestria avant. Enfin, si, mais pas notre Equestria. Comment ça se fait que je m'en sois souvenu d'ailleurs ?"

Elle ne sentit pas la piqûre dans son bras, et se trouva soudainement très fatiguée.

"Oula... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?" fit-elle en chancelant sur son lit.

"Je vais la garder sous examen. Maintenant, je sais que c'est dans son cerveau que ça pose problème. Peut-être un traumatisme."

Pinkie s'effondra sur son oreiller, retournée au pays des rêves.

"Bon," fit Applejack en se grattant la tête derrière son chapeau. "J'vais prév'nir l'capitaine."

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, direction le cockpit.

"Sortez aussi," ajouta poliment Fluttershy à l'attention de Dash et Rarity. "Je préfère être au calme."

Les deux ne se le firent pas redire, elle laissèrent Fluttershy avec Pinkie. La volante reporta son attention sur la rose qui avait très légèrement reprit conscience, semblant dans les vapes. Évidemment, au vu de sa constitution, Fluttershy aurait dû mettre une dose plus grande. Mais que son patient soit éveillé lui facilitait un peu la tâche. La scientifique sorti un stylo et un bloc-note, prenant place sur une chaise près du lit.

"Fluttershy ?" demanda doucement Pinkie de sa voix endormie.

"Oui ?" répondit celle-ci en lui prêtant une oreille attentive et commençant ses notes, déterminée à trouver ce qui clochait dans la caboche de l'artilleur.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens d'Angel ?"

Fluttershy pencha la tête, légèrement surprise, regardant les yeux bleus fatigués rivés sur elle.

"Le lapin sur lequel j'ai fais mes expérience durant ma formation ?"

Comment savait-elle cela ? Pinkie avait développé des dons de voyance ou bien ? Mais cela n'arrivait que chez les cornues, et de manière tellement rare que c'était qualifié de miracle. Et pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi rustre qu'elle s'intéresserait à ce genre de chose ?

Pinkie ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant dans le vide du plafond métallique au dessus d'elle. Le crayon frotta le papier.

"Et Discord, tu te rappelles de lui ?"

"Hm," fit la volante en blouse en se grattant le menton de son stylo, cherchant tout de même un peu dans sa mémoire pour donner le change. "Non. Qui est-il ?"

S'improvisant psychologue, Fluttershy écouta ce que Pinkie Pie avait à dire. Quoique fusse le problème, il transparaîtrait dans ses paroles à un moment ou à un autre.

* * *

Twilight se plaqua la main sur le visage, murmurant.

"C'est pas vrai..."

"Allons," tenta de rassurer l'orange. "On a jamais b'soin d'artilleur, donc c'est pas trop grave."

"Oui," fit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. "Voyons le bon côté ! Et au moins, une maladie mentale, ça se transmet pas ! Pas besoin de quarantaine."

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

"Dans combien de temps le premier cap ?" demanda la seconde.

"Une heure, normalement. Je vais prévenir les autres équipages qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. De toutes façons, on est censé tenir une réunion avant le premier cap."

* * *

"Entre-nous, si, c'est assez inquiétant qu'elle ait pu passer le test en ayant un trouble mental."

Le visage marron du capitaine Whooves semblait soucieux vu depuis l'hologramme qui se projetait à gauche de Twilight.

En face, le capitaine Octavia était la seule assise, buvant, comme à son habitude, sa tasse de thé. Combien pouvait elle en ingurgiter par jour au juste ? Quels étaient les stocks de son vaisseau ?

Et à droite, le capitaine Lyra bâillait longuement.

Réunion des capitaines, chacun était dans ses quartiers personnels, c'était le protocole. Ils devaient prendre des directives pour le passage du cap, et aussi faire un bilan.

"Vous avez vu votre seconde ?" commenta Lyra avec un petit rire, pas vraiment méprisant.

"Je vous interdis de vous moquer d'elle !" haussa brusquement l'homme à la chevelure recourbée. "Elle avait au moins autant que la votre aux tests, voir plus !"

"Hé, doucement, je ne faisais que plaisanter," se défendit la cornue surprise par tant d'agressivité.

"Et bien ça ne se fait pas ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de moqueries qu'elle a dû endurer et-"

"Stop !" intervint Twilight, coupant court au conflit. "Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'objectif de cette conversation. Il faut décider d'un ordre de passage pour ce cap et les prochains."

Octavia reposa délicatement sa tasse dans la soucoupe qu'elle tenait, avant de déclarer :

"Je pense que c'est évident, nous allons conserver le même ordre de passage pour tous les caps, cela facilitera les choses. Pour l'ordre, je suggérerais que le TARDIS passe en premier."

"Pourquoi donc ?" s'intrigua le principal intéressé.

"Votre vaisseau est maniable. Si un obstacle se présente, vous serez le plus à-même de l'esquiver malgré le court laps de temps."

"Un obstacle ? Dans un cap ?" s'étonna Whooves.

"La prudence avant tout. C'est la procédure," rappela Octavia.

"Et je suppose qu'en second vous allez proposer votre vaisseau ?" fit Lyra, avec un brin de mépris dans la voix, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Twilight.

"Absolument pas. Mon vaisseau est plus rapide, il est plus juste de le laisser en arrière. De sorte que tout le monde puisse suivre le rythme entre les caps."

Malgré la justesse de ses propos, on sentait une horripilante prétention pointer le bout de son nez dans sa phrase.

"Votre pilote va réellement se contenter de rester derrière tout le monde ?" douta Whooves.

"Un peu de discipline lui fera du bien," répondit nonchalamment, mais non sans un certain raffinement, la grise à la longue chevelure brune.

"Bon, dans ce cas," continua Twilight. "Je propose que l'Humanity et le Friendhsip Cottage voyagent côte à côte."

Les réactions à sa suggestion furent variées. Octavia haussa poliment un sourcil étonné, Whooves ouvrit des yeux surpris, et Lyra échappa un "Hein ?".

"Pourquoi diable vouloir cela ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le capitaine du Symphonia. "Les caps sont assez grand pour laisser passer trois vaisseaux comme le vôtre, mais quand bien même, cela requiert une certaine maîtrise."

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord," continua Lyra en fixant la Twilight sur son écran. "On vient de débuter, c'est pas la peine de se risquer à cela. Si on rentre en collision, un de nous finira sa course là, si c'est pas les deux."

Twilight se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas bien accueilli, au vu du danger que ça représentait. Mais ce que Shining avait dit continuait de la préoccuper. Pourquoi la mettre ainsi en garde, sachant parfaitement que cela la turlupinerait ? C'était forcément quelque chose de sérieux ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, déjà que son frère n'était pas censé lui dire. Tant pis, de toutes façons, un problème dans un cap, c'était peu courant. Le système était rodé depuis le temps.

Elle n'insista pas plus.

"Mh, d'accord. C'était plus par prudence, mais vu que c'est notre première mission, mieux vaut ne pas trop en faire. À la place, je propose que le capitaine Lyra passe devant."

"Ça me va," accepta la concernée.

"Pas d'objection," ajouta Whooves.

"Très bien," conclut Octavia. "Sur ce, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au premier cap."

Les écrans s'éteignirent en même temps, et Twilight soupira.

"J'espère que nous arriverons à la constellation de Cristal sans encombres..."

* * *

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, un appel retentit dans le Friendship Cottage, et fut répété dans tous les vaisseaux, par les haut-parleurs.

"Le premier cap est en visuel."

Applejack, Rainbow Dash et Rarity vinrent dans le cockpit rejoindre Twilight. C'était pour elles un grand moment. La première fois qu'elles allaient voir un cap.

Les caps, ou les gares de l'espace comme on les appelait. C'était le moyen développé par les plus grands physiciens et mages d'Equestria pour permettre les voyages interstellaires sans passer par les années nécessaires au voyage, même à très grande vitesse. Rien que pour rejoindre le système le plus proche, à la vitesse de la lumière, il fallait huit ans. Et Equestria était loin d'avoir atteint cette vitesse, et encore plus d'avoir le budget et la technologie suffisante pour l'équiper sur des vaisseaux.

Alors à la place, il y avait ces dispositifs nommés caps. Leur principe était semblable à la téléportation, mais sur une bien plus longue distance.

C'était de grands cercles de métal en tout genre, des anneaux suffisamment grands pour laisser passer un transporteur lourd sans même rayer la peinture. Posées dans le vide bien souvent, assez loin de toute étoile, planète et champ d'astéroïdes, ces structures avaient quelque chose de mystique, mais qui forçait le respect envers les personnes qui les avaient réalisée.

Sur la droite, une petite sphère, ridicule en comparaison des anneaux, symbolisait le lieu de vie des douaniers, comme on les appelait.

Le plus grand cap était celui en sortant d'Equestria. Celui-là même devant lequel les quatre vaisseaux arrivaient. Cinq immenses anneaux, menant aux quatre coins de la galaxie, si tant est que les galaxies aient des coins. On aurait pu y faire rentrer le spatioport tant ils étaient prévus pour accueillir de nombreux vaisseaux imposants. Mais les suivants allaient être bien plus étroits.

Whooves, en tant que tête de l'expédition, prit la parole.

"Cap de Canterlot, ici Doctor Whooves, capitaine du TARDIS. J'ai à ma suite les vaisseaux Humanity, Friendship Cottage et Symphonia, respectivement pilotés par-"

"Nous sommes au courant," coupa sèchement une voix dans la radio. "Vous auriez dû signaler votre arrivée avant. Mais Equestria nous a prévenu. Par contre, pensez à prévenir les douaniers des caps suivants."

"Heu... B-Bien reçu," hésita la voix du capitaine.

Le bruit distinctif d'une radio qui s'enclenche se fit entendre alors. Quelqu'un venait de rejoindre la conversation. La voix d'Octavia se fit, sans surprise, entendre avec son habituelle suffisance et sans aucune hésitation.

"Conformément au protocole de ce cap, nous avons signalé notre arrivée. La distance et le temps est celui réglementé par les lois de l'empire interstellaire d'Equestria. De plus le cap de Canterlot est soumis à une réglementation spéciale qui oblige ses douaniers à prendre les devants. Que l'arrivée soit signalée ou non, il est de votre devoir d'engager la conversation avant les limites imposées par le règlement."

Un nouveau silence radio s'installa. Puis le douaniers reprit, bien moins sèchement :

"Effectivement, j'ai négligé cette partie. Veuillez m'excuser, je viens d'être affecté à ce cap. Je vous prépare la voie. Votre ordre de passage ?"

Octavia éteignit son micro et partit se rasseoir dans son siège. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on remette en doute sa connaissance du règlement, d'autant que visiblement les autres n'avaient pas eu l'intention de se défendre. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit dispositif électronique, semblable à un bipeur, et tapota dessus tandis que Whooves continuait la discussion.

Un petit bip vint de la poche de Twilight et elle sortit un dispositif similaire, alors que Rarity discutait avec Dash. Sur le petit écran était écrit : "Moi qui te croyais incollable sur le règlement... 1 - 0 dans ce cas ?"

Twilight serra de rage le petit appareil. Oui, elle avait repéré cette erreur, mais elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'intervenir. Dès que la radio s'était allumée, elle avait su qui allait parler. Cette voix... Cette prétention... Cette...

"Pimbêche !" lâcha t-elle à voix haute dans son cockpit, faisant sursauter les trois autres présentes.

"D-De quoi ?" s'offusqua Rarity, se croyant ciblée.

"Cette Octavia ! Elle se croit au dessus de tout le monde ! Ça m'énerve !"

"Calme-toi Twilight," temporisa Applejack. "Ils donnent les directives là."

Le capitaine souffla lourdement son mécontentement, mais se tût pour écouter ce que disait le douanier.

"... passe bien, vous n'aurez aucune manœuvre à faire. Cela dit, restez prudent. On vous ouvre le portail."

"Bien reçu," répondit le capitaine Whooves.

Le vaisseau bleu rectangulaire s'approcha du troisième anneau, suivit par le Humanity. Twilight reprit en main ses commandes et s'aligna avec les deux premiers. Derrière, le Symphonia fit de même.

Le troisième cercle de métal commença à grésiller. Sur son contour, des arcs électriques et magiques bleus se formaient. Une forte tension commençait à monter autour d'eux, les cornus la ressentaient en premier. C'était une sensation puissante et grandissante, qui avait la particularité de remettre en question. Face à une telle déferlante de magie, on se sent évidemment petit.

Puis d'un seul coup, l'anneau se remplit d'un composé bleu, à mi-chemin entre le liquide et le solide. Le TARDIS s'avança.

"Passage activé. Bon voyage."

Pas de message de retour. Cela faisait partie de la tradition lors des passages de cap. Les accidents étaient rares, surtout maintenant. Mais il y avait toujours cette habitude que le vaisseau ne réponde pas à la dernière phrase du douanier, pour porter chance et éviter que ce soit les derniers mots adressés au monde.

Dans le cockpit du TARDIS, l'équipage était sous tension. Le capitaine Whooves tenait fermement les manettes de commande. Il inspira un grand coup et enfonça le vaisseau dans cette grande piscine de mana.

Il disparut à la vue des autres.

"Plein gaz Bonbon !" hurla Lyra dans son cockpit.

La seconde à la chevelure bicolore haussa un sourcil.

"C'est vous le pilote, capitaine," rappela t-elle.

"Je sais ! Prépare-moi un café !"

Bonbon leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant :

"À vos ordres."

La cornue turquoise poussa brusquement ses deux leviers de commande en avant et le vaisseau prit une brusque accélération, s'engouffrant dans le cap, et disparaissant à son tour.

"Rainbow Dash," ordonna immédiatement Twilight. "La salle des machines !"

La volante bleue sembla soudainement revenir à la réalité, perdue qu'elle était dans la contemplation des anneaux. Elle fit un bref garde-à-vous en répondant "À vos ordres !" avant de sortir par le sas en trottinant.

"À notre tour," murmura le capitaine en poussant sur ses réacteurs.

Le vaisseau pénétra alors la masse bleue.

Sur la vitre du cockpit, on voyait un genre de gélatine rester collée dessus, obstruant toute vision. Twilight continua d'accélérer. Le vaisseau sembla légèrement tressaillir, et un vrombissement rauque retentit. Le métal résonna, ronronna comme disaient les grands pilotes, et pulsa d'une lumière bleue électrique croissante.

La cornue violette consulta ses capteurs. Encore un mètre et le vaisseau serait entièrement passé. Elle ralentit l'allure, alors que le bruit s'amplifiait, comme si le vaisseau se chargeait en mana. Et c'était le cas.

Passé ! Twilight stoppa tout, excepté la gravité artificielle. C'était là le rôle de Rainbow, les machines ne se stoppaient pas immédiatement depuis le cockpit, il fallait que le mécanicien les arrête manuellement et vérifie que tout se passait bien.

Applejack décrocha immédiatement le micro pour appeler la volante bleue, mais celle-ci répondit avant même qu'elle n'ait prononcé un mot :

"Tout est en ordre."

"Tenez-vous prêtes !" annonça alors la seconde.

La carrosserie, dont on aurait juré que le bleu était d'origine, s'arrêta tout à coup de vibrer. L'espace d'une seconde, ce fut le silence le plus total dans le vide spatial. Puis un immense flash bleu aveugla les passagères.

La sensation était étrange, même pour celle l'ayant déjà ressentit, à en donner la nausée. Le vaisseau, et elles avec, se fit téléporter à quelques kilomètres de son premier point. Puis un autre flash survint, et le vaisseau se retrouva à un autre endroit, encore plus loin dans l'espace. Et encore un, cette fois-ci plus rapidement que le précédent.

Les flashs s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus vite, finissant par ne plus être visible, alors que la sensation, quasi-permanente désormais, finissait par ne plus gêner personne.

Elles ouvrirent alors les yeux. La gelée du pare-brise avait disparue, et un spectacle étonnant se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Elles filaient, entourées d'une lueur azurée, à travers l'espace. Les téléportations se déroulaient désormais à une vitesse folle.

D'ordinaire, une téléportation n'emmène guère plus loin que quelques kilomètres, même pour les meilleurs cornus. Le principe d'un cap était de se faire succéder des milliers de téléportations, avant même que la précédente ne soit finie. L'anneau chargeait le vaisseau en énergie, et celle-ci s'usait au fil des petits bonds dans l'espace que constituaient les téléportations.

Ce système, né dans l'esprit d'un vieux cornu barbu il y avait de nombreuses années, avait remis en doute la réalité d'une téléportation. Jusqu'à l'invention des caps, tous pensaient que la téléportation n'était qu'un changement de point dans l'espace instantané. La vérité était tout autre, et l'équipage du Friendship Cottage en avait la preuve sous leurs yeux.

La téléportation était un voyage à une vitesse supérieur à celle de la lumière, rendu possible grâce à la magie. À quel point ? C'était difficile de le savoir, compte tenu que le nombre de téléportation n'était pas correctement calculé à chaque voyage. Mais suffisamment pour que des centaines d'années de voyage à vitesse normale se transforment en heures.

Voilà pourquoi le vide intersidéral défilait sous leurs yeux. Le vaisseau ne faisait pas de pause dans ses téléportations. Lors d'un voyage dans l'espace, les étoiles ne semblent pas bouger, à cause de leur éloignement. Ici, on les voyait clairement se mouvoir dans le noir, même si c'était léger.

"Douce Celestia..." murmura Rarity devant ce spectacle.

Twilight et Applejack étaient aussi sans voix devant cette vision. Quelqu'un les tira pourtant de leur rêverie.

"Friendship Cottage, z'êtes en un seul morceaux ?"

Twilight appuya immédiatement sur la radio, désormais reliée aux autres par un canal magique.

"Oui oui Humanity," s'empressa t-elle de répondre. "Tout se passe bien de notre côté."

"Impressionnant, pas vrai ?" souffla la voix de Lyra.

Elle aussi devait être le regard perdu dans le vide.

"C'est au delà de ça..." surenchérit Whooves, sur le même ton.

"C'est vrai que ça en bouche un coin," admit Twilight.

"C'est pour ça que je suis devenu pilote," ajouta Lyra. "Pour voir ça, au moins une fois."

Les deux autres vaisseaux étaient hors de vue. Ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres, l'écart se creusait vite à cette vitesse.

"Regardez," fit Whooves. "On voit déjà le nuage de Dale se rapprocher."

Effectivement, la structure blanche de cette accumulation de gaz en suspension sur des millions de kilomètres apparaissait doucement, et grossissait avec une lenteur phénoménale.

"On y sera dans trois heures normalement."

"Je propose qu'on attende avant de passer le prochain cap, histoire que l'on puisse dîner," exposa Lyra.

"C'est vrai qu'il est préférable de manger hors des caps," approuva Twilight.

"Ça me va," conclut Whooves.

"Et le Symphonia ?" demanda Lyra.

Pas de réponse. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à demander si tout s'était bien passé pour eux. Lyra rattrapa cela immédiatement.

"Symphonia, vous allez bien ?"

Aucune réponse. Un inquiétant silence plana l'espace d'une seconde, avant que Lyra relance :

"Symphonia, ici l'Humanity, est-ce que vous avez passé le cap, répondez !?"

Toujours rien. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des trois capitaine. Se pouvait-il que...

Le son d'une contrebasse monta subitement dans la radio, accompagnée de la voix pleine d'énergie de Vinyl.

"Yeah, désolé pour ça, j'vous ai pas entendu. Ce truc inspire Tavi à mort, et là elle compose. Vous disiez ?"

"Est-ce que ça vous dérange d'attendre un peu avant de passer le prochain cap pour que l'on puisse tous dîner à vitesse normal ?" répéta une Lyra visiblement à bout de nerf.

Est-ce qu'Octavia se rendait au moins compte qu'ils avaient tous eu peur à cause d'elle !? Peut-être, mais il était surtout probable qu'elle s'en contrefiche.

"Okay, j'verrais avec elle, je veux pas la déranger."

"Bien reçu," soupira Whooves pour éviter que Lyra ne s'emporte face à tant de négligence, ce qui aurait été le comble pour elle. "Sur ce, je propose qu'on en arrête là. Vérifiez votre matériel, les caps sont mauvais pour les machines."

"Ça roule !" lança Vinyl avant de raccrocher.

"Je pense que ça vaut mieux, en effet," grommela Lyra avant d'éteindre son propre micro.

"Dans ce cas, bon voyage. Terminé."

Twilight mit fin à la communication, et relâcha un soupir.

"Au moins on est tranquille pour quelques temps," positiva Applejack.

"Vous voulez quelque chose de spécial pour le repas de ce soir ?" interrogea subitement la cuisinière.

* * *

Il s'écoula une heure dans la téléportation. Chacune était retournée à son poste, Rarity préparait le dîner, tandis que Rainbow Dash s'acharnait avec la machinerie qui semblait présenter un défaut mineur sur la propulsion latérale. Ce n'était pas bien grave, en téléportation, le vaisseau est éteint.

Twilight était obligée de rester dans son cockpit, à la moindre alerte. Si un astéroïde solitaire croisait leur route, elle devait réagir rapidement, en quelques secondes.

Normalement, un obstacle n'est pas dangereux en plein téléportation, puisque la magie sépare la matière transportée du reste de l'espace lors du voyage. Cependant, n'étant qu'une succession de téléportation, il était possible que la malchance fasse retomber le point de chute d'une d'entre elle sur l'obstacle, créant un collision à peine plus longue qu'un clignement d'œil, et potentiellement fatale.

Dans ce cas, elle devait décaler le vaisseau autant que nécessaire. Un jeu de réflexe entre autre, c'est pourquoi le TARDIS était en tête, il était de loin le plus maniable pour les mouvements de ce type.

Et dans le laboratoire, Fluttershy, toujours assise sur sa chaise, continuait d'écouter ce que Pinkie avait à lui dire sur ce fameux Equestria rempli de poneys multicolore.

L'artilleur venait de conclure. La scientifique consulta ses notes avec un air assez dubitatif. Sa patiente lui avait dit un nombre incroyable de chose, et avait réussi à rester cohérente tout du long, ce qui était très rare chez un malade mental tenant un discours aussi long. Normalement, il finissait toujours par se contredire. Mais là, rien. Tout était logique, si on admettait certains points, comme ces Éléments de l'Harmonie. Ça ferait presque un bon dessin animé pour enfants se dit Fluttershy.

Était-ce justement un univers que l'artilleur avait imaginé dans son enfance, et qui venait de ressurgir suite à un quelconque traumatisme ? Fluttershy n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

"Et donc, dans cet univers, tu dis qu'on est toutes présentes ?" récapitula la volante en blouse blanche. "Et qu'on représente un de ces Éléments de l'Harmonie ?"

"Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?" se navra Pinkie en la regardant.

"Si, si," mentit-elle. "Bien sûr que si, c'est juste encore flou dans ma tête. Je représente la gentillesse, c'est ça ? Et toi le rire ?"

Pinkie acquiesça et se redressa sur son lit pour se mettre assise. Elle semblait triste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui s'en souvient ?" répliqua l'artilleur avec un soupir, n'étant pas dupe sur le mensonge de Fluttershy.

"Tu t'en es souvenu après t'être évanouie, c'est ça ?"

"C'est parce que j'ai ri. Je suis sûr que ça vient de ça."

"Explique-toi ?" s'intrigua Fluttershy.

"J'ai représenté à nouveau mon élément. Avant j'étais pas spécialement rieuse, surtout moqueuse, un peu méchante et fainéante. C'est le contraire de ce que je suis à Equestria. Quand j'ai ri à nouveau, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire."

"Donc, si je te suis, il faudrait qu'on représente toutes notre élément à nouveau pour qu'on s'en souvienne à notre tour ?"

"C'est ce que je pensais," souffla Pinkie. "Mais tu as déjà représenté le tient, et rien ne s'est passé."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Fluttershy.

La rose la regarda dans les yeux.

"Depuis tout à l'heure, tu m'écoutes sans même me croire, juste pour essayer de me faire aller mieux. Et c'est très gentil de ta part."

La volante lui fit un sourire un peu gênée, et l'artilleur le lui rendit.

"C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle," avoua Fluttershy. "Pour moi je faisais juste mon travail. Mais c'est vrai que je le fais avant tout parce que j'ai envie de t'aider."

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un sourire. Mais pas bien longtemps, car Fluttershy bascula subitement en avant, tombant lourdement de son siège sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, inconsciente.

Au même moment, le sas du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur une Applejack demandant :

"Alors, elle va bien P-"

Se stoppant net, regardant Pinkie qui sautait de son lit pour se précipiter sur Fluttershy et la relever.

"Q-Qu'est-ce qu'tu lui as fait !?" demanda la seconde en accourant.

"Rien !" fit l'artilleur tout aussi désemparé. "Je lui ai juste parlé !"

"Écarte-toi !" ordonna Applejack en prenant Fluttershy dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur lit.

Immédiatement, elle prit son pouls, alors que Pinkie restait proche, et inquiète. La seconde lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est bon, elle s'est juste évanouie comme toi."

Applejack tourna un regard suspicieux vers Pinkie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'tu lui as dit ?"

"Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était gentille et..."

L'artilleur se figea subitement, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Elle tapa du poing dans sa main.

"Il ne faut pas seulement représenter son élément ! Il faut en prendre conscience pendant qu'on le fait !"

"Pardon ?" demanda la seconde sans comprendre.

Pinkie saisit subitement Applejack par les épaules, semblant soudainement affolée.

"Applejack ! Dit quelque chose de vrai ! Quelque chose que tu cacherais en temps normal !"

"D-D'quoi ?" fit la seconde de plus en perdue, craignant que la rose ait réellement perdu la tête. "Comme quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, trouve un truc !" répliqua Pinkie en parlant vite, secouant la seconde devant son manque de réactivité. "Tiens, ce que vous faisiez avec Dashie tout à l'heure dans le couloir ! Dis-moi ce que vous faisiez !"

Applejack saisit les bras de l'artilleur et l'arrêta tout de suite, semblant soudainement en colère.

"Tu sais parfaitement c'que t'as vu ! Et j'te déconseille d'en parler à qui qu'ce soit ! Compris !?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez !?" continua d'interroger l'artilleur. "Dis-le moi !"

"On sort ensemble ! Voilà ! T'es contente !?"

La rose s'arrêta avec un grand sourire, heureuse qu'elle l'ait dit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en repensant au fait, qu'effectivement, dans cet univers, Applejack et Rainbow Dash sortaient ensemble.

Pinkie éclata de rire, un fou rire incontrôlable. Applejack fronça les sourcils, croyant qu'elle l'avait forcé à le dire juste pour se moquer d'elle à nouveau.

"Et alors !? Ça t'avance à quoi !?" s'emporta t-elle.

Pinkie tenta de calmer son rire et essuya quelque peu les larmes que cela venait de lui provoquer. Encore gloussante, elle répondit :

"Ça m'avance que tu as été honnête Applejack."

"Ouais, et alors ?" répliqua la seconde, toujours en rogne.

"Et alors, tu devrais retrouver ta mémoire aussi," sourit Pinkie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'tu..."

Applejack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle tourna de l'œil et s'effondra sur Pinkie, qui la réceptionna, avant de l'allonger délicatement aux côtés de Fluttershy.

Elle avait vu juste ! Donc elle n'était pas folle. Pour une raison inconnue, elles étaient toutes ici, dans ce monde étrangement similaire à l'Equestria qu'elles connaissaient, et leur mémoire avait été altérée pour qu'elles pensent avoir toujours vécu ici.

C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre que de recouvrir la mémoire d'un passé, alors qu'il nous semble déjà en avoir un. Pinkie se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Ponyville, mais aussi de sa vie en tant qu'humaine. Mais cette dernière, quand elle y repensait, paraissait plus floue, comme si elle ne l'avait pas réellement vécu, que c'était des souvenirs implantés.

Le premier problème était de faire retrouver la mémoire à tout le monde. Il fallait qu'elles remplissent les fonctions de leur élément respectif, et qu'elles en prennent conscience.

Pour Rarity, ce serait sans doute assez simple. Twilight, aussi, probablement. Pour Rainbow Dash... Pinkie se demandait encore comment faire apparaître son élément.

Enfin, elle attendrait simplement que Fluttershy et Applejack se réveillent. Elles auraient sans doute une idée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ici ? Était-ce vraiment l'œuvre d'un nouveau méchant qui essayait de prendre le contrôle d'Equestria, comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt ?

Pinkie s'ébouriffa les cheveux à force de se gratter la tête.

"Aaaaah ! Je comprends pas !"

* * *

Alors que l'ancienne ponette fêtarde s'arrachait sa crinière humaine, les capitaines des différents vaisseaux discutaient via la radio.

"Donc on prend tous une apparence différente dans cette constellation ?" s'étonnait Lyra.

"Cela vient des soleils de cette partie de l'univers," expliqua Twilight. "La lumière rayonnée est chargée en magie, une magie propre à la constellation."

"Et c'est aussi le seul endroit où une civilisation quasiment identique à la notre a été découverte," compléta Whooves.

"Ça, c'est ce qu'on sait tous," répliqua Octavia.

"Et que sera le but de notre exploration à votre avis ?" demanda Lyra, sans se préoccuper d'Octavia. "Pourquoi cet endroit en particulier ?"

"Ce système est assez récent," répondit immédiatement l'ignorée, légèrement irritée. "Et sa configuration, sa formation mystérieuse, et le fait que la vie ait pu y apparaître le rendent intéressant. Comme il s'agit d'un endroit nouveau, il y a sans doutes des ressources extrêmement particulière. La première étant l'abondance de cristaux pur, très utile pour canaliser la magie, comme dans les caps. À nous de découvrir ce que ce système recèle."

Octavia reprit doucement son calme et finit sa tasse de thé.

"Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit aussi simple..." murmura Twilight.

"Hm ?" fit Whooves qui l'avait entendu comme un grésillement dans la radio.

"De quoi ?" demanda Lyra, qui n'avait pas écouté.

"Twilight ?" appela Whooves.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa, tandis que les capitaines attendaient la réponse de la cornue. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre. Fallait-il leur dire ? Elle soupira silencieusement avant d'au moins confier ses doutes.

"Pour moi, Equestria veut s'assurer que la zone est sûre. Une civilisation a été découverte ici, il est possible qu'une autre, plus avancée et plus dangereuse, soit dans les parages. Je doute qu'on nous le dise clairement, mais notre objectif sera de découvrir s'il y a de potentielles menaces pour Equestria, et peut-être d'établir un contact."

Un nouveau silence, cette fois-ci plus long et pesant, prit place. Même Lyra, qui aurait pourtant été prompte à réagir et dire que c'était des sottises, réfléchissait sérieusement à cette possibilité que Twilight venait de faire apparaître aux yeux de tous.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais penser à ça ?" demanda finalement Octavia avec un air sérieux. "Non pas que je doute que tu te sois faite cette réflexion seule, mais tu affirmes presque que ta version est la bonne. Pourquoi ?"

Twilight hésita à répondre, et Lyra le fit pour elle :

"Ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de ça que vous avez discuté après la réunion."

"Oui," avoua Twilight. "Il ne m'a pas dit cela précisément. Il m'a juste dit de rester prudente et que des choses étranges s'étaient produites près de la constellation de Cristal récemment."

"Des choses comme ?" pressa Octavia, qui fronçait des sourcils on ne peut plus concentrés à côté de sa seconde.

"Il ne m'en a pas dit davantage, juste que Cadance en saurait plus."

"Mais c'est parfait !" fit soudainement et avec joie Lyra.

"C-Comment ça ?" répliqua Whooves qui ne trouvait rien de rassurant là-dedans.

"Au moins on se fera pas chier !" approuva Vinyl qui avait eu la même pensée.

"Vinyl ! Ton langage !" réprimanda son capitaine.

"D'solé Tavi !"

Le capitaine du Symphonia coupa sa radio pour pouvoir faire ses reproches tranquillement à sa seconde. Les trois capitaines restants gardèrent un petit silence en attendant qu'elle ait fini.

Détestant se faire attendre, Octavia rebrancha son micro à peine quelques secondes plus tard, étrangement calme :

"Bien, je pense que de toutes façons, il n'y aura qu'à demander à la princesse Cadance. Ce qui ne se fera pas avant demain donc. Sur-ce, je vous laisse."

Et sa radio s'éteignit, laissant les autres assez perplexe quand à son attitude.

"Bon..." fit Lyra. "Hé ben, comme elle a dit. On verra bien. On se revoit au prochain cap après dîner."

"Bien reçu," répondirent Twilight et Whooves.

Les radios s'éteignirent et le silence régna à nouveau dans le cockpit du Friendship Cottage.

* * *

La voix de Rainbow Dash se fit entendre dans le couloir.

"Applejack ? T'es où ?"

Pinkie sursauta.

"Oh non, si Dashie les voit, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? Elle va croire que je leur ai fait quelque chose ! Bon, en fait, c'est le cas puisque je leur ai fait retrouver la mémoire, mais elle va penser que c'est pire que ça ! Et elle ne me croira pas quand je lui dirais qu'elles se sont simplement évanouies ! Ohlala, qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?"

Applejack et Fluttershy étaient toujours allongées sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Les pas de la mécanicienne s'approchaient dangereusement du laboratoire. Pinkie se précipita alors pour verrouiller le sas. À peine quelques secondes après, Rainbow Dash toqua sur la paroi en métal.

"Fluttershy, t'as vu Applejack ?"

Pinkie se racla doucement la gorge et fit sa plus belle imitation de Fluttershy, essayant de cacher la panique dans sa voix.

"N-Non Dash, je ne l'ai pas vue. J'examine toujours Pinkie."

La volante bleue arqua un sourcil peu convaincu.

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ta voix à l'air différente."

"Oh mince," pensa Pinkie. "Dans ce monde, Fluttershy n'est pas timide ! Il faut que je change l'intonation !"

Se raclant à nouveau silencieusement la gorge, elle reprit, de manière plus assurée cette fois :

"Oui tout va bien Rainbow, je t'assure. Tu peux me laisser ? Je dois toujours m'occuper de notre artilleur."

"Bon..." fit Dash en haussant les épaules. "Je vais demander à Rarity alors."

La mécanicienne s'en allait quand parvint à ses oreilles un "Ooooh, ma tête..." d'une voix qu'elle reconnaissait.

"Applejack ?" appela Rainbow en faisant volte-face vers le sas.

"Rain-"

Pinkie plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Applejack, lui faisant signe de se taire, avant d'ajouter, toujours avec la voix de Fluttershy :

"Oh, Pinkie, tu t'es enfin réveillée !"

La seconde, encore déboussolée, enleva brutalement la main de l'artilleur en la fusillant du regard, demandant à voix basse :

"Mais quoi !?"

"Oh oui Fluttershy, j'ai cru entendre Rainbow ?" continua la rose de sa voix normale en agitant rapidement la main pour dire à Applejack de se taire.

"C'est toi Pinkie ?" fit la mécanicienne derrière le sas. "J'ai cru entendre Applejack."

"Applejack ? Ah non non, elle n'est pas là."

Pendant ce temps, la principale concernée venait de croiser les bras, semblant réfléchir et comprendre. Sa mémoire de sa vie de poney était aussi revenue, mais elle venait juste de s'en souvenir en même temps qu'elle réalisait que ce n'était pas qu'un reste de rêve. Et que ce monde non plus n'était pas un rêve.

"D'accord," répondit une Rainbow visiblement déçue. "Prévenez-moi si vous la voyez. J'ose pas déranger Twilight pour utiliser le micro."

"Elle ne peut pas être loin de toutes façons, le vaisseau est pas si grand."

"Ouais," répondit Dash en s'éloignant, partant interroger la cuisinière.

Pinkie attendit quelques secondes, puis souffla un grand coup, s'essuyant le front.

"C'était moins une !"

Applejack regarda l'artilleur qui se tournait vers elle, et posa la fameuse question :

"C'est quoi c'bazar ?"

"C'est un peu compliqué, et j'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi," se navra Pinkie. "On va attendre que Fluttershy soit réveillée pour en parler, d'ac ?"

L'ancienne fermière acquiesça. Pinkie fut un brin rassurée de ne plus être la seule à se souvenir d'Equestria.

* * *

La grise à longue chevelure brune décolla doucement ses lèvres de celles de sa seconde, soufflant légèrement sa passion, son visage encore proche du sien. Vinyl eut un petit sourire complice, susurrant :

"Capitaine, ce n'est pas bien de me déranger en plein pilotage."

"Ça t'apprendra à me calmer comme ça quand je m'énerve contre toi," répondit Octavia avec le même sourire. "Heureusement que j'ai coupé la radio. M'appeler Tavi devant tout le monde, non mais franchement."

Le capitaine passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules de sa seconde, qui tenait les commandes du vaisseau un peu moins fermement qu'à l'accoutumée. Un délicat air de musique classique flottait dans le cockpit soigneusement verrouillé.

"Tu as abandonné la conversation avec les autres capitaines rapidement," nota Vinyl. "Serais-je plus importante que notre mission ?"

"Tu me tutoies encore," réprimanda doucement le capitaine. "Visiblement tu n'as rien appris."

Octavia pencha la tête pour embrasser le cou de sa partenaire, celle-ci leva la tête et la tourna légèrement pour lui laisser tout le loisir de sentir son parfum, expirant avec un frisson d'excitation lui parcourant le dos.

Excitation qui s'estompa rapidement lorsque Vinyl fronça les sourcils, prenant un air extrêmement et inhabituellement grave.

"Capitaine."

"Hmm ?" répondit l'intéressée en relevant la tête.

La voix du docteur Whooves s'éleva subitement de la radio, paniqué :

"Alerte ! Planète sur la trajectoire ! Planète sur la trajectoire !"

Octavia cessa immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait et activa la radio alors que Vinyl lançait les moteurs. Le même branle-bat de combat se déroula dans les autres vaisseaux. Les réacteurs s'allumèrent.

"Rose, les machines sont prêtes ?" pressa Whooves dans la radio interne.

"Prêtes pour la manœuvre !" répondit la mécanicienne du TARDIS.

Le détecteur du TARDIS pulsait de plus en plus, indiquant l'obstacle qui se rapprochait bien trop vite pour qu'on le distingue actuellement.

Whooves donna violent coup de ses manettes sur le côté et le vaisseau se mit à partir en vrille. La planète approchait dangereusement, Derpy, assistante de pilotage, faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Le TARDIS était maniable. Sur le radar, l'immense obstacle s'écartait doucement de la trajectoire, mais représentait encore une menace. Le capitaine était crispé sur ses commandes.

"Aller... !"

Le point gris apparu l'espace d'un instant dans son champ de vision, au loin. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils frôlaient déjà l'astre obscur et dérivant dans le vide. La carlingue du vaisseau grinça lourdement et une alarme retentit, une lumière rouge s'allumant dans le cockpit. Les oreilles du capitaine se bouchèrent soudainement. Derpy énonça, alors que la planète était déjà passée et loin derrière eux.

"Entrée en atmosphère ! On a subit des dommages au niveau de la coque !"

"Rose !" appela Whooves.

"Je suis dessus !" répondit la voix de Rose dans la radio.

"Humanity, ça va de votre côté !?"

Pas de réponse.

"Lyra !" blâma Whooves. "C'est pas le moment de déconner ! Répond !"

Encore une fois, le silence se fit dans la radio pendant de longues secondes. Croyant à une défaillance technique de sa radio, Whooves appela :

"Friendship Cottage ! Vous me recevez !?"

"Friendship Cottage, manœuvre d'esquive réussie. Aucun dommage."

Le sang de Whooves se glaça.

"Humanity ?"

"Symphonia, esquive réussie sans aucun dommage également," informa la voix d'Octavia après quelques secondes de battement.

"Humanity !" hurla Whooves. "Lyra ! Bonbon ! Répondez !"

"Du calme !" temporisa Twilight, qui tremblait tout autant dans son siège. "C'est... C'est peut-être juste un problème technique."

"Un problème technique qui endommage une communication radio magique ?" répliqua Octavia, peu convaincue.

Twilight serra les dents et se crispa. Elle le savait que c'était quasiment impossible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à ce subit silence radio. Une seule.

"Elle n'a pas pu l'éviter," souffla Octavia, disant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient. "Elle suivait le TARDIS de près, et son vaisseau était bien moins maniable qu-"

"Arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle était morte !" coupa sèchement Twilight en hurlant dans sa radio.

Son cœur se nouait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Pas pour leur première expédition. Pas dès le premier cap. C'était impossible voyons, les voyages étaient sûr maintenant, les accidents étaient rares, non ?

On entendit le soupire d'Octavia dans le micro. Il faut croire que même elle se sentait affectée. Après tout, c'était leur promotion qui venait d'en prendre un coup. Ce groupe de quatre pilote se connaissait depuis un moment. Et Lyra était sans conteste le centre de l'attention quand il s'agissait d'avoir une ambiance peu sérieuse. Une déconneuse excentrique.

"On verra à la sortie du cap," conclut la capitaine du Symphonia. "Si leur vaisseau est là, ce n'était qu'une défaillance technique."

Twilight se mordait la lèvre. Pas Lyra, pitié. Et pire que tout, c'était elle qui avait proposé que l'Humanity passe devant.

Loin derrière le groupe de vaisseau filant dans l'espace, la planète grise continuait sa dérive à travers le vide intersidéral. Il existait des planètes comme celle-ci, se baladant hors de tout système. Et elles étaient imprévisibles, impossible à localiser précisément. Ils jouaient d'une réelle malchance pour que l'une d'entre elle croise leur route. Une collision signifiait une mort certaine. Il n'y avait pas lieu de discuter là dessus.

Un silence pesant régna sur la radio. Dans son cockpit, le capitaine Whooves essayait de rester concentré sur ce qui arrivait, cherchant à chasser ses pensées sombres.

Une main grise se posa sur son épaule, accompagnée d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

"Lyra est un peu tête en l'air, mais c'est une battante. Et Bonbon a un caractère assez fort. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien, capitaine."

L'homme marron ne répondit pas. Intérieurement, il pria pour que Derpy ait raison. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à faire à présent, attendre la fin du cap d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes.

Twilight activa un canal privé avec le Symphonia.

"Octavia, répond-moi franchement."

"J'espère que c'est juste une défaillance technique, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

"Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose à la surface de la planète quand on est passé ?"

"À cette vitesse, tu te rends bien compte que-"

"Répond-moi simplement !" coupa sèchement Twilight. "Est-ce que tu as vue la même chose que moi !?"

Octavia resta à fixer le haut parleur pendant quelques instants, avant de soupirer tristement et de répondre, navrée :

"J'ai cru voir une petite tâche rouge-orangée à la surface de la planète. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Vinyl affirme l'avoir aperçue aussi."

Il n'y eut pas de réponses, et le capitaine Melody s'imaginait aisément ce à quoi Twilight pensait, c'est pourquoi elle ajouta :

"Twilight. À cette distance, et à cette vitesse, on ne sait même pas quelle taille faisait cette chose. Ce pourrait être un lac de lave, une formation rocheuse, ou même un reflet magnétique provoqué par un rayonnement solaire isolé. Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, même si je sais que c'est ta spécialité."

Pour seule réponse, il y eut le bruit distinctif d'une radio que l'on coupe. Octavia afficha une moue inquiète. Même si elle faisait la dur et la prétentieuse devant les autres capitaines, et que c'était sa nature, Octavia restait attachée d'une certaine manière à cette vieille Lyra. Et cette nouvelle la préoccupait tout autant que les autres.

Sainte Celestia, que ces minutes allaient paraître longues.

* * *

Applejack croisa les bras et les jambes, réfléchissant, alors que Pinkie tenait ses pieds assis en tailleur sur le lit, visiblement cherchant à comprendre. Fluttershy, elle aussi assise, était complètement choquée.

"C'est peut-être un symptôme post-décollage qui me fait ça," réfléchit-elle, avant d'ajouter subitement, encore plus paniquée. "Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire... ?"

Parmi l'équipage, elles avaient toutes changées de personnalités en même temps que de vie. Une fois la mémoire retrouvée, les deux passées se heurtaient. Pour Applejack, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, sa façon d'être était similaire dans les deux univers. Pinkie possédait quelques nuances, étant plus moqueuse dans ce monde humain, avec un humour moins léger, moins non-sens. Mais son ancienne personnalité était redevenue dominante avec le retour de sa mémoire.

En revanche, Fluttershy était celle pour qui le changement était le plus rude. Concernant sa timidité, dans cet univers, c'était de la solitude pure. Un intérêt envers les autres espèces uniquement motivé par l'appât de la connaissance. Pinkie lui trouvait des airs de Twilight, à ses débuts à Ponyville. C'est pourquoi la volante était maintenant partagée entre sa version poney timide et la scientifique placide.

"Oh la la," se lamentait-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais des expériences sur des animaux ! Les pauvres petits !"

"Réfléchis bien, Fluttershy," conseilla Pinkie. "Si tu fais attention, tu verras que tes souvenirs de ce monde sont flous, parce qu'ils sont faux."

"C'est vrai qu'elle a raison," approuva Applejack.

"Mais c'est normal !" s'emporta la jaune. "C'est un réflexe cérébrale pour conditionner l'esprit ! Distordre la réalité pour mieux s'y adapter !"

L'artilleur et la seconde s'échangèrent un regard. La transition n'allait pas être simple. Mais elle se ferait, Pinkie en était convaincue.

"Tu vas voir Fluttershy, on va faire retrouver la mémoire à tout le monde, comme ça tu seras convaincue que ce n'est pas un réflexe ou je ne sais quoi."

La scientifique prit un air pensif, marmonnant :

"Hm, c'est vrai que si nos souvenirs restent tous cohérents entre-eux, c'est qu'il y a une chance pour que ce soit la vérité... Je n'ai jamais vu d'hallucination collective de ce niveau. Même si mon esprit a pu être influencé par ce qu'a dit Pinkie, celui d'Applejack n'a pas subit cette exposition, et pourtant elle raconte la même chose."

"Eyup", confirma la seconde.

"Pour moi," ajouta Pinkie. "Le mieux est d'essayer de faire retrouver la mémoire aux autres après dîner. D'abord Rarity."

"Comme ça Twilight s'posera pas d'questions," approuva Applejack. "Et j'pense avoir un plan pour lui faire r'trouver la mémoire."

"Et moi un pour Rarity. C'est parfait comme ça !"

"Il faut éviter d'faire ça pendant un cap," précisa celle au chapeau, avant de se lever. "J'vais dans l'cockpit."

"Oublie pas que Rainbow te cherchait," rappela Pinkie, avant de pouffer de rire.

Applejack s'immobilisa dans son geste pour sortir du labo. Elle avait oubliée cette partie. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'elle se remémorait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la mécanicienne dans ce monde. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec Rainbow.

"De quoi ?" demanda Fluttershy, qui n'était pas au courant.

"En fait..." commença Pinkie avec un grand sourire.

"Ce monde, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !" coupa Applejack avant de déverrouiller le sas et de sortir.

Tournant immédiatement à droite, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la cabine de pilotage. C'était étrange d'être dans ce vaisseau, qu'elle connaissait et découvrait en même temps. Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient et se remettaient en place. L'Applejack de Sweet Apple Acres agglomérait la mémoire de l'Applejack du spatioport de Canterlot. Les réflexes de vie dans l'espace lui revenaient, son rôle, ses actions. Pour sûr, ça changeait de sa ferme. Mais en même temps, elle vivait ici depuis son enfance, donc ça ne lui paraissait pas si étranger, voir même familier. Un petit temps d'adaptation serait sans doute nécessaire. Mais le plus important restait l'éternelle question, à laquelle elles pourraient toutes réfléchir une fois la mémoire revenue : Que faisaient-elles ici !?

Le sas s'ouvrit et Applejack lança à son capitaine :

"Alors ? Tout s'passe bien ?"

S'avançant vers Twilight, elle constata que quelque chose clochait. La violette était crispée sur ses commandes, légèrement voûtée sur son siège. La seconde posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon p'tit sucre ?"

"L'Humanity..." fit Twilight avec la gorge nouée. "Il y a eu une planète sur notre trajectoire, et on a perdu le contact..."

Le cœur d'Applejack se resserra.

"C'est p't-être juste un problème technique, non ?" tenta t-elle.

"C'est... peu probable... vraiment peu... On n'aura une réponse que quand on sortira du cap."

"Ici le TARDIS," fit la radio avec la voix en grand stress du docteur Whooves. "Sortie du cap dans une minute. La décélération commence."

Applejack resta derrière Twilight et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la soutenir. La minute s'écoula lentement, et à mesure grimpèrent l'inquiétude et l'anxiété des capitaines et des seconds. L'écoulement des secondes parvint à son terme alors que le vaisseau se stoppait, la lumière bleue les entourant s'étant envolée.

Depuis le Friendship Cottage, on voyait s'étendre des poussières alentours, des planètes et des soleils en formation. Sur la gauche, le TARDIS flottait dans le vide, dérivant, n'ayant pas encore remis son moteur en route.

"Symphonia," annonça Octavia d'un ton bien moins brusque que d'ordinaire. "Aucune trace visuelle ou radar du vaisseau Humanity..."

Le poing violet s'abattit violemment sur le tableau de bord, les mains d'Applejack se resserrèrent sur les épaules du capitaine. Twilight resta voûtée, la tête posée à côté de son poing, retenant ses larmes, en vain.

Dans le TARDIS, c'était dans ses mains que le visage en peine du capitaine avait trouvé refuge. Sa seconde l'étreignait de ses maigres forces.

Du revers du pouce, Octavia essuya la goutte qui perlait de son œil et s'avança vers le lecteur de musique du vaisseau.

"Vinyl, active la radio je te prie," souffla la grise. "Et branche le haut-parleur interne."

La seconde aux lunettes fumées, affectée par cette nouvelle, laissa le micro allumé.

Octavia appuya sur un bouton, et une musique, lente, puissante, profonde, monta dans les trois vaisseaux de l'expédition. Twilight et Whooves activèrent aussi leur radio interne, pour que les paroles résonnent dans toute l'expédition.

D'une voix solennelle, et emplie de respect, Octavia énonça :

"Aujourd'hui, Equestria pleure six de ses enfants. Pour la conquête de l'espace et le bien de leur nation, les membres d'équipage suivant ont perdus la vie : Capitaine Lyra Heartstring. Lieutenant Bonbon. Officier de maintenance Berry Punch. Chercheuse Nurse Redheart. Responsable des vivres Miss Cakes. Artilleur Thunderlane.

Le vaisseau Humanity s'est écrasé sur une planète naine tellurique en franchissant un cap aux coordonnées approximatives suivantes : 78, 45,12, 58, 17, 21."

Une minute de silence suivit la tirade d'Octavia, dans laquelle on n'entendit que la musique planer. L'hymne de la conquête spatiale, une musique séculaire, au sens profond pour tous les routiers de l'espace, inspirant respect, passion, espoir et regret.

Les équipages étaient désormais au courant de cette terrible nouvelle, et le sentiment partagé était celui d'un vide, et une telle brutalité dans cette disparition pesait sur les cœurs autant que la perte en elle-même.

"Message reçu," fit alors la voix du douanier du cap d'arrivée, après avoir attendu en silence. "Nous transmettrons à Canterlot et aux familles. Avez-vous un message personnel à ajouter ?"

Octavia prit une grande inspiration et continua, parlant avec ses sentiments cette fois :

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de connaître les membres de son équipage, mais je connaissais Lyra. C'était une bonne vivante, peut-être pas le meilleur capitaine qui soit, mais un pilote exemplaire et quelqu'un d'agréable."

"Bonbon aussi !" ajouta Vinyl.

"Elle était attentionnée et souriante," sanglota Derpy.

Whooves, qui avait été plus proche de Lyra de part leur ville d'origine commune, découvrit son visage de ses mains et renifla tout au long de ses paroles :

"Je pourrais vous faire un long discours sur chacun d'entre eux... Je les connaissais bien... Ils étaient tous particuliers, mais au fond, c'étaient de braves gens. Des personnes attachantes. Un mot pour Lyra, je suis... soulagé qu'elle ait pu accomplir son rêve de voir le franchissement d'un cap. J'avais juste espéré que nous en franchissions plus, tous ensembles..."

La voix du capitaine se noya dans ses propres sanglots.

C'était au tour de Twilight. Depuis plusieurs instants déjà, son bipeur ne cessait d'émettre des sons, signalant des messages que la cornue violette ne lisait pas. Elle n'avait regardé que le premier, qui disait simplement "Ce n'est pas ta faute.". Octavia n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, et elle ne cessait de renvoyer ce message à Twilight.

Si c'était sa faute ! C'était elle qui avait proposé que le vaisseau de Lyra passe devant ! Elle l'avait exposé au danger ! Ça aurait dû être elle à la seconde place, pas Lyra !

Elle activa sa radio, en larme et la voix complètement déformée par ses pleurs.

"Désolé..." supplia t-elle.

"Twilight !" intervint Octavia, mais l'autre la coupa.

"ILS DOIVENT SAVOIR ! ... Toutes ces familles... Ces proches... Ils ont le droit de savoir qui... qui est responsable..."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute bon sang !" tonna Octavia.

"Si !" hurla désespérément Twilight. "C'est moi... qui ait proposé qu'elle passe devant..."

"Ce n'était qu'une proposition !" rétorqua vivement la grise. "C'est Lyra qui a accepté ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui est arrivé, il y avait une chance sur un milliard !"

"Alors j'aurais dû la prendre en compte !"

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues de Twilight. En plus de la tristesse, une immense culpabilité la rongeait. Elle était en colère contre elle-même, à un tel point que plus rien n'était rationnel dans son comportement.

"C'est mon vaisseau qui aurait dû se trouver en deuxième, et-"

"Tu te serais écrasé de la même façon !" coupa sèchement Octavia. "Est-ce que tu penses un peu à ce que tu dis !? On ne parle pas que de ta vie, mais de celle de ton équipage également ! Est-ce là une manière de parler pour un capitaine !? Est-ce vraiment toi Twilight !?"

La violette ne trouva rien à répliquer. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

"Ce sera tout pour le message !" fit Octavia, clôturant la conversation.

Dans la radio vint un soupir de compassion, celui du douanier.

"Écoutez, capitaine Twilight. Il arrive des accidents parfois. C'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez pris une décision que même les plus grands pilotes n'auraient jamais contestée. Rien ne pouvait vous préparer à cela. Il n'y a pas de fautifs dans cette histoire. Chacun a fait son rôle."

La bouche de Twilight se referma doucement alors que sa respiration se calmait, Applejack tenant toujours ses épaules, n'ayant dit mot ou fait un geste depuis tout à l'heure. Le douanier ajouta, visiblement navré :

"C'est dur, encore plus pour des jeunes pilotes comme vous. Je peux vous promettre que l'espace, ce n'est pas ça. Prenez le temps d'oublier ce mauvais moment, et après vous pourrez vivre pleinement votre vie de spationautes. Je vais retirer ce que vous avez dit capitaine Twilight, ce n'est pas une chose que les familles doivent entendre avec une telle nouvelle."

Twilight ne répondit pas. Le douanier soupira à nouveau.

"Vous allez au cap pour la constellation de Cristal, c'est ça ? Arrêtez-vous à côté une petite demi-heure, et regardez l'espace. Dans ce coin, on voit tout le nuage. C'est un spectacle magnifique. Ça vaut le coup d'œil."

"Merci du conseil," répondit Octavia. "Nous allons libérer la sortie du cap."

"Bien reçu. Bon courage."

La radio du douanier se coupa, laissant les désormais trois équipages seuls.

"Twilight," fit Applejack en tapotant l'épaule de son capitaine. "Va t'reposer, j'vais piloter. Ça s'ra pas trop difficile."

Sans un mot ni un regard, la cornue se leva de son siège et sorti du cockpit. Applejack prit place dans le siège et informa :

"Lieutenant Applejack, aux commandes du Friendship Cottage."

"Yo AJ," répondit un peu mollement Vinyl. "Dur dur, hein ? Tavi aussi vient d'aller se coucher."

"Tu l'as dit..."

Même si ce monde n'était pas son univers d'origine, les personnes mortes restaient des gens qu'elle avait connu, dans ses deux vies qui plus est. Bien évidemment qu'elle était autant affectée que les autres, venir d'un autre monde ne changeait rien à ce genre de sentiments.

"TARDIS, vous ouvrez la marche ?"

Sans même un retour radio, le vaisseau rectangulaire bleu se mit à s'avancer dans le vide, s'éloignant du grand anneau de sortie du cap. Applejack s'engagea à sa suite, puis le Symphonia. Même si elle n'était pas une cornue, c'était facile pour la seconde de piloter le vaisseau dans l'espace, au calme. C'était pour les décollage et les grandes manœuvres que l'intervention d'une corne était utile.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Pinkie Cap Party - part 2

Chapitre 2 - Pinkie Cap Party - part 2

Dans les quartiers de l'équipage, Pinkie, Rainbow et Fluttershy craignaient que ce qu'elles avaient entendu via le haut-parleur soit vrai.

"Ils sont... morts ?" trembla Pinkie.

Alors que les deux ayant retrouvées la mémoire étaient assises sur leur lit respectif, accusant le choc de la nouvelle, Dash s'emmitouflait dans ses couvertures.

"Survivre après une collision dans un cap est impossible," lâcha Rainbow.

"Précisément, une chance sur un billion," énonça la volante jaune qui avait dit ça comme un réflexe, puisqu'elle-même ne semblait pas mentalement présente. Elle ne récitait que ce qu'elle avait appris. "Et ce pourcentage concerne le cas où la téléportation percutante a eu lieu dans un espace presque vide de l'obstacle, ne touchant que la paroi du vaisseau, sans la percer. Et dans ce cas, ils auraient franchit le cap."

"C'est ça," lança la mécanicienne qui s'en fichait des précisions. "Réveillez-moi quand il faudra aller manger."

Et sans autre état d'âme, elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. En tant que mécanicienne, le passage du cap l'avait passablement éreinté, et il fallait déjà qu'elle se prépare pour le suivant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'apitoyer sur le sort du Humanity, ou elles risquaient d'être les suivantes.

Dans la tête de Fluttershy repassait, malgré elle, toute l'explication concernant les caps et les collisions, et pourquoi elles étaient particulièrement fatales.

Une rencontre avec un objet dans un cap signifie se retrouver téléporté à l'intérieur. La roche étant plus solide qu'un vaisseau en téléportation, bien souvent cela se finit par une téléportation qui n'aboutit pas avec la taille original. Lyra et son équipage s'étaient retrouvés compressés à la taille d'une molécule l'espace d'un instant.

La rose s'assit à ses côtés, elle aussi un peu ailleurs, encore choquée par tout cela. Elle passa doucement un bras autour de l'épaule de la volante et la serra doucement contre elle. Fluttershy sembla revenir à la réalité l'espace d'un instant et se blottit contre Pinkie, sanglotante.

* * *

Deux heures passèrent dans un silence de mort. Pas un message radio, pas une parole. Même Dash eut un sommeil désagréable. Le cap était en vue. Là encore, même le douanier n'avait pas tenté d'entrer en contact. Ce dernier avait sans doute été prévenu par celui du cap précédent.

Les trois vaisseaux vinrent s'aligner à côté du grand anneau métallique. Sur ce cap, le cercle était un peu moins grand, et il n'y en avait qu'un. La constellation de Cristal était une colonie très récente. L'heure du dîner approchait.

Dans ses quartiers, allongé sur le lit, le capitaine du Frienship Cottage serrait son oreiller. La tête enfouie dans le coussin, ses larmes avaient cessées de couler, mais la tristesse et la culpabilité continuaient de la ronger.

Un petit bip émana de sa poche. D'un geste lent, elle alla chercher l'espèce de bipeur-portable à tâtons, avant de relever la tête pour regarder le message, reniflant un grand coup.

"Tu devrais regarder dehors..."

Twilight laissa son bras retomber le long de la bordure du lit, ressassant encore une fois ses pensées morbides. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles elle ne bougea pas de son lit, un nouveau bip retentit.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," maugréa en soupirant la cornue, regardant néanmoins le message, qui révéla que son interlocutrice la connaissait assez bien pour deviner ses pensées.

"Non, je refuse de t'abandonner. Tu peux rester seule un moment si tu veux, mais ton équipage compte encore sur toi. Whooves également. Et moi aussi... Alors lève-toi, et va dans ta cabine de pilotage."

Le capitaine grommela des paroles sans véritable sens à l'attention d'Octavia, extériorisant la colère refoulée qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même.

Pourtant, elle se redressa sur son lit, et en descendit lentement. D'un pas traînant, elle alla dans le cockpit où, à sa surprise, l'équipage entier se trouvait.

Les cinq se retournèrent vers elle et lui adressèrent, chacune à leur manière, un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, toutes partageant la même douleur. Twilight en tenta un à son tour, bien moins convaincant cependant.

Applejack se leva du siège du capitaine et le tourna vers elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit, remerciant la seconde.

Le micro de la radio était allumé, ce qui veut dire que tous les équipages venaient d'entendre son arrivée. Octavia parla doucement :

"Bien. Je crois que tout le monde est présent."

Personne ne répondit. Le silence continua dans les trois vaisseau, et tous purent contempler dans le calme le nuage de Dale.

Une myriade de petite particules blanches flottaient dans le vide. Le fond noir ne faisait qu'accentuer les reflets bleutés et rougeâtres des minuscules et innombrables agglomération de gaz, dérivants au gré des fluctuations spatiales.

Au loin, à droite, deux petits soleil en formation, des petites boules rouge-orangés, entourées de spires de la même couleur, rappelant la forme des galaxies. Ils tournaient déjà légèrement sur eux-même, attirant ce qui passait à leur portée dans une majestueuse lenteur. Ils étaient proches, probablement fusionneraient-ils avec le temps.

Sur toute la gauche de leur vision, une cascade azurée de particule, semblable à de la neige, s'écoulait doucement et gracieusement, emportant dans son courant de magie les flocons spatiaux sur son chemin. On appelait ça des dragons de mana, car ils serpentaient de manière aléatoire dans les nuages, s'étalant parfois en donnant l'impression que des ailes se déployaient. Un halo un peu plus pâle entourait cette structure, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique.

Quelques astéroïdes avançaient lentement, se couvrant de particules et les amassant sur leur surface, jusqu'à en faire disparaître leur gris naturel derrière un prisme de couleurs étonnantes.

Deux rocs entrèrent en collision presque en face des vaisseaux. Une gerbe de particule s'échappa en cercle depuis le point de rencontre, telle l'ondulation d'une eau calme dans laquelle on jette une pierre.

Le spectacle se reproduisit une fois. Puis une seconde.

Le douanier n'avait pas menti. Cette vision valait le détour. Face à cela, à tant de beauté, la réalité elle-même semblait s'estomper un instant, et les esprits se retrouvaient comme face à leur imagination. C'était apaisant. Dans les équipages, plusieurs membres prirent de profondes inspirations, avant de les relâcher tranquillement, un tant soi peu soulagés de leur peine.

Même Twilight trouva un brin de réconfort face à la grande et longue fabrique de l'univers.

"On met tous nos vies en jeu," énonça avec douceur Whooves, rompant le silence. "À tout instant. On a tendance à l'oublier. Une erreur de pilotage, un imprévu, un trou dans la coque... Pourtant, je ne regrette en rien d'avoir risqué ma vie maintenant que j'ai vu ça."

Il venait simplement de dire à voix haute ce que tous pensaient. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce sentiment.

"Et ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses merveilles de l'espace," compléta Octavia avec un sourire mi-impatiente d'en découvrir plus, mi-heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire le point.

Deux astéroïdes venaient de passer près du dragon de mana, et se mettaient à tourner autour de lui, se jumelant dans leurs gestes, se rapprochant petit à petit du centre de la longue tige de mana courbée.

"Je vous propose que l'on prenne tous un bon repas, suivit d'une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. On passera le cap demain. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

La suggestion de Whooves fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Une fois de plus, c'était quartier libre. Chacun pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, et beaucoup restèrent un moment à contempler le ciel.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Twilight, Fluttershy et Pinkie dans le cockpit, la cornue, qui venait d'éteindre son micro, tourna son siège vers l'artilleur en lui demandant :

"Ça va mieux au fait ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas," sourit la rose. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais Fluttershy s'est bien occupée de moi."

"Et tes cheveux ?"

Pinkie leva le regard vers sa chevelure en barbe-à-papa. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient regonflés en même temps que sa mémoire était revenue.

"Je vais les laisser comme ça, c'est bien plus drôle," répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Ça te rend moins antipathique je trouve," approuva le capitaine, essayant de retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

"Merci Twilight ! Ou plutôt, merci capitaine."

Twilight se leva de son siège.

"Bien, je crois que c'est l'heure de manger," fit-elle en sortant par le sas.

Le petit appel d'air qu'elle créa amena dans le cockpit une douce odeur de bonne cuisine, signe qu'elle avait raison. Pinkie se précipita à sa suite, se souvenant à quel point elle était affamée, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de bonne nourriture. Fluttershy, qui se tenait nerveusement le bras depuis un moment, toujours chamboulée, les suivit avec bien moins de motivation.

* * *

"Whooves ?"

L'image sur l'écran holographique, dans les quartiers du capitaine du TARDIS, grésilla un moment avant de se stabiliser sur une Octavia pour une fois debout, et visiblement soucieuse.

Elle avait demandé une conversation privée avec le capitaine, sans pour autant préciser le sujet.

"Qui y a t-il, capitaine Melody ?"

"Rend-moi service, appelle-moi juste Octavia. Je pense qu'on va arrêter le protocole entre-nous, parce que ça ne va pas être tenable à la longue."

Whooves arqua un sourcil, surpris qu'elle, si sérieuse, en vienne à dire qu'il fallait ignorer le protocole. Mais dans son cas, ça l'arrangeait, donc il ne rechigna pas.

"Comme tu voudras. Tu voulais me parler ?"

Le grise soupira légèrement, avant de demander :

"Tu crois aux présages ?"

"Pas vraiment, je préfère me fier à mes intuitions," répondit-il avec le même étonnement, avant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

"Ce qui nous arrive... Première mission, une exploration. En soit, c'est déjà pas une bonne nouvelle. En plus de cela, le commandant du spatioport de Canterlot alarme sa sœur, qu'il sait pourtant facilement inquiète, sur les dangers de cette mission. Un artilleur s'évanouit sans raison. Et maintenant, on perd tout un équipage dans un cap alors que les accidents sont plus que rare..."

"Donc si je résume..." fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings. "Pour toi, la mort d'un équipage en entier, c'est seulement un mauvais présage ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?"

La mine jusqu'ici douce d'Octavia se fit plus dure, visiblement blessée par ses propos. Même son ton fut plus sec.

"Je n'ai pas aussi bien connu Lyra que toi, mais sache que je pleurs tout autant sa mort. Tu me crois sincèrement insensible ? Je te dis juste que cette mission pourrait amener une catastrophe plus grave que la disparition de six d'entre nous !"

"Comme quoi ?" demanda le capitaine qui commençait à s'emporter.

"Comme notre mort à tous !" répliqua Octavia en haussant le ton pour qu'il se calme. "Enfin, regarde un peu ! On est même pas arrivé à la constellation qu'un quart de notre expédition a été anéantie !"

Whooves se reprit quelques instant et en profita pour souffler un grand coup et se détendre. Finalement, il répondit, plus calme :

"Je pense qu'on est encore chamboulés par la disparition de Lyra et des autres... Peut-être qu'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter pour la mission, mais ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cap tient de la pure malchance. On était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Pourquoi m'en parler à moi, et pas à Twilight ?"

"Parce qu'elle va encore trouver le moyen de s'accuser de l'accident si on en reparle. Je préfère attendre que ça se tasse un peu. Déjà, le second cap ne va pas être simple à passer..."

Whooves ne répondit pas, mais il partageait cette opinion. Personne, pas même lui, ne voulait revoir un cap de sitôt après cette tragédie, mais ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix.

"Et tu as des propositions à faire pour éviter que ton mauvais pressentiment ne se réalise ?"

"Pas pour le cap... Une fois à la constellation, j'y réfléchirais quand on aura plus d'informations sur notre mission. Et j'aimerais bien que tu y penses de ton côté aussi."

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais un bruit de sas sur lequel on toque se fit entendre du côté d'Octavia. Celle-ci ajouta :

"Il faut que je te laisse. On reverra ça en temps voulu. Courage."

Et l'écran s'éteignit sans plus de formalités.

* * *

Dans le self du Friendship Cottage, le repas se poursuivait dans un calme très pesant. En grande partie causé par Twilight. Étant le capitaine, c'était un peu son rôle d'entamer une conversation active. Sauf que ça n'avait jamais été son fort, et que la situation, ainsi que son humeur, ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Peut-être même qu'elle sentit que sa présence gênait les autres, car elle finit son assiette rapidement et se leva, remerciant à voix basse Rarity avant de sortir du self.

Un nouveau silence suivit son départ, uniquement rompu par le bruit des couverts.

"A-Alors Pinkie ?" tenta la cuisinière. "Tu vas mieux ?"

Ce fut comme un soupir de soulagement qui parcourra tout le monde. Enfin, une parole était prononcée.

"Oui oui, et toi, tu vas bien ?"

"M'en parle pas..." souffla Rarity en enlevant son tablier. "Je connaissais un peu Miss Cake, et c'était une personne charmante..."

"Oui je sais. À moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre..."

"Tu l'as connu ?" s'étonna la cornue.

"Bon !" coupa Applejack en se levant, évitant à Pinkie de commettre une autre bourde, puisqu'elle n'était pas censé connaître Miss Cake dans ce monde. "Merci Rarity, c'tait délicieux. Rainbow, ramène-toi, 'faut qu'j'te cause."

"À vos ordres," fit la volante avec une fausse lassitude, dissimulant un petit sourire signalant qu'elle comptait bien reprendre là où elle avait été interrompue.

Elle se leva et suivit Applejack hors du self, laissant Fluttershy et Pinkie seules avec Rarity.

Les deux qui avaient retrouvée leur mémoire s'échangèrent un regard, et acquiescèrent, tandis que la cornue s'affairait à rassembler les assiettes de chacune.

"Rarity, tu peux me servir une autre assiette ?" demanda Pinkie avec un grand sourire.

"Hm ?" fit la concernée, étonnée. "Tu as encore faim ?"

"Être évanouie, ça creuse," prétexta t-elle en tendant son assiette à la cuisinière.

"Bon, si tu le dis..."

Elle saisit son assiette par magie et la rempli à nouveau, avant de lui tendre. Dans son coin, Fluttershy croisait les doigts.

"Tient."

"Merci Rarity, c'est très généreux de ta part," remercia grandement la rose.

La cuisinière arqua un sourcil.

"C'est juste une assiette, c'est pas la peine d'en faire des..."

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ayant déjà tourné de l'œil. Pinkie avait reposé son assiette et se précipita pour la recueillir dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait en avant.

"Fiou ! Ça a marché !" se soulagea Fluttershy. "J'avais peur que ce soit un peu léger..."

"Hm, je suis sûr que mon plan aurait marché..."

"Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que faire disparaître une vis de la salle des machines pour qu'une épingle à cheveux de Rarity soit la seule solution pour nous sauver, et qu'elle fasse donc preuve de générosité, ait été une bonne solution..." jugea la volante sans vouloir l'offenser.

"L'avantage de celui d'Applejack, c'est qu'il est plus rapide. Et on a pas à voler toutes les épingles à cheveux de l'équipage."

Pinkie assit la cornue inconsciente sur sa chaise, avant de se tourner vers son assiette et de continuer son repas comme si de rien n'était.

"J'espère qu'Applejack s'en sort avec Rainbow..." fit Fluttershy en observant la rose engloutir sa deuxième assiette.

* * *

La seconde avait emmenée la mécanicienne dans ses quartiers personnels pour être tranquilles, mais à peine le sas s'était-il refermé que la volante l'avait poussé sur le lit, ayant visiblement d'autres projets.

"Rainbow !" fit fermement Applejack alors que la mécanicienne venait doucement au dessus d'elle. "C'est sérieux !"

"Mais moi aussi c'est sérieux," répondit sensuellement Dash en amenant son visage en face du sien.

"Y'faut qu'j'te parle !" répliqua catégoriquement la seconde. Hors de question qu'elle refasse ça maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvée la mémoire !

"Et moi il faut que je m'occupe de toi," n'en démordit pas la mécanicienne en effleurant le corps de son amante.

Dans un réflexe un peu trop brutal, Applejack lui saisit les bras et l'immobilisa, ce qui déçu l'autre.

"Quoi, c'est si important que ça ?"

"Oui !"

Rainbow se renfrogna et laissa Applejack se redresser, croisant les bras, pianotant des doigts sur l'un d'eux.

"Vas-y, je t'écoute," invita t-elle, passablement vexée.

"T'es au courant pour l'Humanity ?"

La volante leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, tu me prends pour qui ?"

La seconde lui saisit les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Écoute-moi Rainbow. C'est un sale truc c'qui est arrivé. J'sais bien qu'même si tu fais l'air de rien, ça t'touche."

Dash détourna les yeux, sa mine s'adoucissant.

"Mais on doit tous s'soutenir ! Twilight va avoir besoin qu'on l'aide, alors y faut qu'j'puisse compter sur toi Dash, car j'sais que tu es quelqu'un de loyal."

Rainbow ne répondit pas, fuyant toujours le regard d'Applejack. Cette dernière la secoua un peu, forçant la rencontre de leurs yeux.

"Tu m'as comprise ?"

"Ouais," râla presque la mécanicienne. "Je t'aiderais, t'inquiètes."

"Merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi."

Intérieurement, l'ex-fermière soupira de soulagement. Rainbow venait de remplir son élément tout en le reconnaissant. Plus que Twilight à qui faire retrouver la mémoire.

"C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

"Euh..." fut sans doute la meilleure transcription des pensées d'Applejack à cet instant.

La volante la repoussa doucement sur le dos avant de revenir au dessus d'elle.

"On peut reprendre où on en était ?" fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

En cet instant se posaient deux problèmes pour Applejack. Le premier était que, visiblement, la tentative pour faire retrouver la mémoire à Rainbow venait d'échouer. Et le second, mais de loin le plus grave pour le moment, était qu'elle n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment se sortir de cette situation, sachant que la volante s'affairait déjà à déboutonner sa combinaison.

* * *

Laissons donc la pauvre Applejack à ses "problèmes de couples". Car à une période similaire, si tant est que cela ait un sens sur de telles distances de parler de simultanéité, bien loin du nuage de Dale où nos trois équipages prenaient leur repos, dans une salle sombre et tâchée du sol au plafond, se tenait quelqu'un.

Une fille. Une adolescente, revêtant une tenue similaire à celle des capitaines, ajoutée d'un colt à la ceinture. Debout, droite et ferme, au milieu des chaises renversées qui parsemaient la pièce, la peau magenta et les cheveux pourpres, elle se tenait face à deux écrans grésillant, renvoyant les images de deux endroits différents.

À gauche, c'était presque le noir. Un noir qui se mouvait et qui ondulait lentement, dans lequel se discernaient deux yeux rouges en colère.

Et à droite, devant un décors vert kaki répugnant, c'était une cornue à la peau noire et aux yeux verts se dégradant sur le turquoise.

"Quelle est cette plaisanterie !?" tonna une voix rauque dans l'écran de gauche. "Je ne traiterais pas avec un sous-fifre !"

"Vous devrez pourtant vous en contenter," répliqua l'adolescente. "Comme si vous étiez suffisamment important pour qu'il se déplace."

"J'exige que..." commença la silhouette, mais la cornue l'interrompit sèchement.

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Qu'il nous sous-estime, ce n'est pas notre problème."

"Très juste," nota l'adolescente. "Pourquoi avoir demandé cette réunion d'ailleurs ?"

Chacune de leur côté, elles se tournèrent vers l'écran montrant les deux yeux rouges.

"Le pacte a été brisé," énonça la voix. "Des intrus se sont introduits sur mes terres."

"Et ?" demandèrent simultanément les deux autres.

"Ils ne sont que sur votre partie de la galaxie," enchaîna la plus jeune. "En quoi cela nous concerne ?"

"Le pacte était clair," gronda l'ombre. "Quiconque le rompt sera éliminé par les forces conjointes des autres."

"Amusant d'entendre ça de la part de celui qui l'a brisé en premier," ricana la cornue.

"Ma dette a été payée ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne peux intervenir que maintenant !"

"Dès votre libération, votre cas pose à nouveau problème. Je me demande si il ne faudrait pas changer les termes du pacte et remplacer votre nom par Celestia et Luna."

"Osez seulement ! Cet accord ne peut être changé ! Et ce qu'a fait Equestria en est une violation pure et simple !"

"Equestria n'a jamais été concerné," rétorqua la cornue.

"Peut-être, mais ils prennent trop leurs aises," continua la voix. "Si vous ne m'aidez pas à..."

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, l'adolescente dégaina son arme et la pointa droit sur l'écran, menaçant, la voix subitement hystérique :

"Attention à vos paroles ! N'essayez même pas de nous dire ce que nous avons à faire, et encore moins de nous poser des conditions !"

Bien que l'adolescente était en train de tenir en joug un écran, ce qui ne paraissait pas si dangereux que ça, la cornue tenta de temporiser la situation :

"Baisse ton arme petite. Ça m'arrangerait que vous vous entre-tuiez, mais après avoir réglé notre problème."

"Réfléchis à deux fois avant de commettre un tel acte, petite sotte," méprisa la voix. "Je n'accepterais pas cet écart deux fois."

Effectivement, sorti de nul part, un pic noir et transparent s'était avancé jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune humaine, au moment même où elle avait sortie son arme. Elle garda son regard méprisant et un spasme dans la lèvre supérieur, mais rengaina son espèce de pistolet, et le pic se rétracta.

"Vous avez signé ce pacte," continua l'ombre. "Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de les anéantir. Sinon, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux, ce sera à votre tour."

"Je veux bien y participer," répondit la cornue. "À condition que nous imposions un partage de leur territoire."

"Je garderais les terres qu'ils m'ont prises. Faites ce que bon vous semble du reste."

L'adolescente se gratta distraitement le menton.

"Dans combien de temps serez-vous prêts ?"

"Je le suis déjà," répliqua la voix.

"Moins d'une semaine," annonça la cornue.

"Bien. Je vais le prévenir, et nous en discuterons."

"Vous avez vingt-quatre heures," gronda la voix.

L'écran sombre se coupa, rapidement suivit par celui de la cornue.

L'adolescent resta là un moment, continuant de se gratter le menton en réfléchissant. Puis elle se retourna dans la salle désormais plongée dans le noir, et alluma une lampe de poche.

Avançant dans l'épave qui dérivait dans l'espace, l'écho de ses lourdes bottes se répercutant sur chaque mur en métal, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux ombres qui gisaient sur le passage.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, quelque chose semblant la chiffonner. Faisant deux pas en arrière, elle revint devant un corps adossé à un mur et s'accroupit pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien.

Elle lui prit le pouls. Faible. Le spationaute évanouit se reçut quelques claques sur la joue.

"Hé ! Hé, t'es vivant ? Réveils-toi."

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, revenant de loin et au bord de l'inconscience.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda l'adolescente.

"B-Blaze... Rainbow Blaze..."

"Quelle division ?"

"H-Huitième... Cinquième escadron..."

Elle passa le faisceau de lumière sur son corps, révélant un lourde plaie au niveau du ventre.

"Vous alliez où comme ça ?"

"On suivait un... un signal..."

L'homme aux cheveux des sept couleurs commença à vaciller, mais fut rattrapé par la main de la fille.

"Hé, hé, reste avec moi, okay ? C'était quoi votre point de ralliement ?"

Le blessé chercha dans sa mémoire, voyant flou. N'arrivant pas à suivre une pensée claire, il demanda :

"Mais... Mais vous êtes qui ?"

"Ta chance de survie, alors répond-moi."

"On devait se rejoindre... vers la ceinture d'astéroïde, près de l'étoile cinq... Aidez-moi..."

Un sourire réconfortant se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente, et elle lui tapota l'épaule.

"C'est bien. T'en fait pas. Je me charge de toi."

Tenant toujours l'épaule, elle mit sa lampe torche entre ses dents pour avoir la main libre. Puis sorti son arme, mit le canon dans la bouche du malheureux et pressa la détente, libérant un flash lumineux qui transperça son crâne.

Sans autre état d'âme, elle laissa le cadavre fumant tomber, rengainant à nouveau et se relevant, avant de prendre une radio à sa ceinture tout en continuant son chemin.

"Unité une, je rentre dans une demi-heure. Préparez-vous, on va avoir du ménage à faire près du cinquième soleil."

"Bien reçu unité une."

* * *

Le réveil des membres d'équipage est prévu à sept heure, heure Equestrienne. Mais la plupart furent levés bien avant cela. Chacun dans son cockpit, les capitaines étaient déjà prêts à amorcer le départ. Le douanier venait de leur transmettre les dernières formalités, et l'anneau de métal commençait à grésiller.

La tension se faisait plus présente. C'était un malaise qui s'emparait de tout le monde. Pourtant, la voix averti à nouveau :

"Passage activé. Bon voyage."

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se détendre, Whooves poussa les moteurs et le TARDIS s'engouffra dans l'immense gelée bleutée, suivit du Friendship Cottage, puis du Symphonia.

Le vaisseau ronronna une fois encore, le même cycle des téléportations se remit en marche, et tout se passa, pour le moment, bien.

C'est à peu près à cet instant qu'Applejack se réveilla de sa longue nuit. Seule dans son lit, elle ne l'était que depuis peu et gardait une impression assez choquée sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses draps étaient encore froissés de l'énergie qu'avait déployée la volante durant une bonne partie du temps, qu'elles auraient pourtant dû consacrer au sommeil.

C'est en se demandant si ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien réel ou pas que la seconde se releva, rassemblant ses affaires éparpillées. S'habillant, chose qu'elle faisait comme un réflexe alors qu'en tant que ponette cela lui paraissait secondaire, elle finit par redonner sa place attitrée à son chapeau. Traits pour traits celui qu'elle avait à Equestria. Enfin, dans le monde de poney quoi.

Puis elle sorti de ses quartiers, essayant de chasser de ses pensées l'éventualité qu'elle ait aimé ça, pour se concentrer sur sa destination toute proche, le self.

En entrant, elle fut accueillie par une douce odeur de café chaud et de croissants, accompagnée par un "chalut !" d'une Pinkie Pie à la bouche pleine.

Rarity sortit de la cuisine, qui était la pièce adjacente, reliée par une porte sur la gauche de la grande table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Elle remarqua l'ancienne fermière.

"Café Applejack ?" proposa t-elle. "Désolée, je n'ai pas de pomme, ils ne considèrent pas ça comme une denrée conservable."

La seconde interrogea Pinkie du regard, mais Rarity répondit à sa place :

"Elle m'a tout expliqué. J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire aussi."

"Contente de t'retrouver alors ! Pas trop dur l'adaptation mon p'tit sucre ?"

"M'en parle pas," souleva la cuisinière avec un air de diva. "Rien que le tablier est horrible. Et puis sérieusement, m'occuper de la cuisine ? Je n'ai rien contre ce métier, mais je pense que je méritais mieux, non ?"

"Sans doute," rigola Applejack, s'asseyant à la table.

"Enfin, au moins je sais ce que je mange. Je préfère ça à manger la cuisine de Rainbow ou de Spike."

"Comment ça s'est passé avec elle d'ailleurs ?" demanda Pinkie qui venait de finir son croissant. "Elle est passé deux secondes tout à l'heure, elle souriait mais elle n'a rien dit."

"J'ai pas réussi," se contenta t-elle de répondre avant de vite détourner le sujet. "Un café avec deux sucres s'te plait Rarity."

"Ça marche... Oh ma Celestia, mon vocabulaire est tellement plus rustre dans ce monde ! Vivement qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous !"

Elle reparti vers sa machine à café, alors qu'Applejack soupirait.

"'faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi on est là, et comment. J'suis sûr qu'Twilight aurait une explication."

"Je ne me souviens de rien à part qu'on était dans le château, autour d'une table, assises. On discutait... Mais je ne sais plus de quoi. Et après, on s'est retrouvées ici pour le dernier test de formation."

"Eyup. Même souvenir pour moi. J'comprend pas. J'me souviens pas du sujet d'la discussion, mais c'était rien d'urgent."

"Et pour les autres équipages ?" demanda Pinkie. "On va faire comment pour leur faire retrouver la mémoire ?"

"J'sais pas..." soupira à nouveau Applejack. "Si ça s'trouve, on est les seules à pouvoirs regagner nos souv'nir parc'qu'on est protégée par nos éléments, ou un truc de c'genre."

"Ou alors on est les seules à avoir changé de monde," avança Pinkie qui avait sérieusement réfléchi à la question. "Comme de par hasard, on est un groupe de six, et il y a six membres par vaisseau."

"Ça veut p't-être rien dire. Si ça avait été des groupes de sept, Spike aurait été là."

"Il n'y a que six éléments de l'harmonie," objecta la rose. "D'ailleurs Spike fait quoi dans ce monde ?"

La seconde haussa les épaules, alors que Rarity déposait une tasse de café juste devant elle.

"Merci."

Elle but tranquillement son petit café matinal, tandis que la cuisinière débarrassait la tasse de Pinkie avec sa magie.

"Donc, il ne reste plus que Twilight et Rainbow," conclut la rose après un moment de silence.

"Eyup. J'pense qu'on y verra toutes plus claire quand on aura-"

Le sas s'ouvrit subitement sur une Dash visiblement exténuée. Les bras tombant et le dos voûté laissant dépasser ses grandes ailes, elle s'avança jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, à côté d'Applejack, et s'avachit dessus plus qu'elle ne s'assit.

"Fiou !"

"Bonjour Rainbow Dash," lança poliment Rarity.

"Yo," répondit-elle.

"Tu n'es pas à la salle des machines ?"

"Je prends une pause. Vous parliez de quoi ?"

"De comment faire retrouver la mémoire à Twilight et Dashie," expliqua joyeusement Pinkie.

Les trois dans la salle se figèrent en même temps. C'est en regardant Dash dans les yeux que la rose comprit son erreur.

"Oupsi..."

Pourtant, nonchalamment, la volante désigna l'artilleur du doigt en disant aux autres :

"Il faudrait la faire examiner à nouveau, elle a pas l'air bien."

"Sans doute," approuva rapidement Applejack, tandis que Rarity fusillait Pinkie du regard.

La volante pouffa, avant d'éclater de rire, à l'incompréhension générale.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Rainbow ?" s'inquiéta la cuisinière.

"Vous verriez vos têtes ! En humain c'est encore plus impayable !"

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que toutes comprennent le sens de ses paroles.

"Rainbow, tu..."

"Bien sûr que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire Rarity !" s'esclaffa la volante.

"Quand ça !?" pressa la rose.

"Tout à l'heure, dans la salle des machines. J'ai repensé à ce qu'à dit AJ. Pis, pouf, je suis tombée dans les pommes. Mais comme Twilight me beuglait dessus dans la radio et que les moteurs étaient encore en route, je suis pas resté évanouie plus d'une seconde."

Rainbow étendit ses bras derrière sa tête, se balançant un peu sur sa chaise.

"Alors, expliquez-moi c'est quoi ce bazar. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?"

* * *

Ce fut quatre heures de trajets qui se passèrent au calme. Durant ce temps, les cinq amies, Fluttershy ayant rejoint la conversation, discutèrent longuement de leur situation pour le moins étonnante. À l'unanimité, elles pensèrent que c'était l'œuvre d'un nouvel ennemi, bien que le but et le comment de tout ceci leur échappaient.

Du côté des capitaines, une discussion qui se voulait légère s'engagea entre Whooves et Vinyl, Twilight et Octavia n'intervenant que quelques fois. Tous deux parlèrent de la technologie des armes magique, les armes laser comme elles étaient appelées parfois, et Whooves exposa clairement son plus profond dégoût pour les armes, tandis que la seconde à la peau blanche montrait une fascination pour le sujet.

Enfin, approchant depuis un moment déjà, la constellation de Cristal fut clairement visible. Ses soleils bleus formaient une étoile à six branches. Chose étrange, mais expliquée récemment par de nouvelles découvertes, peu importe d'où on regardait cette constellation, depuis l'extérieur, on ne voyait toujours que cette forme. C'était en fait dû à la magie dégagée par les soleils, qui donnait cette vision.

Et au centre, massif, d'un bleu cristallin des plus purs, l'un des soleils les plus bizarre jamais observé. Outre sa taille gargantuesque et son taux de radiation magique largement supérieur à tout ce qui se faisait dans la galaxie, sa forme était particulière : Un cœur, tournant lentement sur lui-même. Là encore, peu importe d'où on le regardait, ce cœur était toujours à l'endroit par rapport à l'observateur.

Les vaisseaux perdirent doucement leur allure, approchant d'un soleil en bordure de la constellation. Ils débouchèrent non-loin du cap de retour, informant ce dernier que tout s'était bien passé cette fois-ci. L'endroit était un genre de carrefour. Huit caps menaient au quatre coins de la constellation. Bien sûr, les distances étaient bien moins grandes. Ici, un cap ne prenait tout au plus que cinq minutes à franchir.

Sans plus attendre, les trois appareils se dirigèrent vers leur "brettelle d'autoroute".

"Encore du jargon de vieux routards de l'espace," plaisanta Whooves.

"La transformation commence," informa Octavia.

Progressivement, la peau exposée à la lumière bleutée des soleils commençait à pâlir et à se faire transparente. Pour finir, tous ceux qui étaient dans les cockpits, seuls parties que la lumière pénétrait sans mal, devinrent translucide. Même les chevelures changèrent, par réaction avec la magie. Pour le reste du vaisseau, les rayons mettraient un peu plus de temps à passer à travers les coques, mais tout le monde se retrouverait métamorphosé.

Whooves lança la procédure de dialogue avec le mini-cap et ils passèrent l'anneau, direction le centre de la constellation. La planète la plus proche du cœur, où la princesse Mi Amore Cadenza les attendait.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Déjà Vu - part 1

Chapitre 3 - Déjà-Vu - part 1

Les couloirs étaient sombres. Un dédale en cristal, haut de deux mètres et large d'autant, uniquement éclairé par la faible lumière bleutée qui filtrait à travers les murs, donnant à cet endroit des airs de caverne mystique.

Dans le calme planant s'entendait un bruit étouffé. Des cris au loin, indiscernables, et des détonations dont ne parvenait qu'un lointain écho. Et des bruits de pas. Une course. S'approchant, se faisant nette.

La chevelure translucide à mèches mauves de la cornue voletait derrière-elle, alors que ses pieds foulaient aussi vite que possible le carrelage. Sur son visage se dessinaient la panique, la peur et l'épuisement.

Un virage à gauche qu'elle prit sans réfléchir, avant de se dissimuler derrière la porte la plus proche.

Elle s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade, de la sueur coulait sur son corps, provoquée par l'effort et la peur. Elle s'essuya le front du revers de sa main, mais ne put savourer un répit bien longtemps. Un autre bruit de pas approchait.

D'abord rapide à mesure qu'elle l'entendait arriver, il se fit plus lent à l'approche de la bifurcation. La personne était méfiante. La cornue retint tant bien que mal son souffle, cachée au dos de la porte. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés. Si son poursuivant venait à entrer dans la pièce, à moins de ne pas regarder derrière la porte, elle serait repérée. Désarmée, désemparée, elle ne pouvait que prier depuis sa piètre cachette.

* * *

"Friendship Cottage, manœuvre d'atterrissage terminée."

Les moteurs du vaisseau s'éteignirent doucement alors que Twilight bouclait les procédures à l'aide de sa corne.

"Bien reçu," répondit le contrôleur. "Vous êtes attendus."

"Compris."

Le capitaine se leva de son siège et sortit du cockpit. Au même moment, Pinkie passait une tête curieuse par le sas du self et croisa le regard de Twilight.

"On a atterrit ?"

"Oui," répondit la cornue en passant devant elle. "Nous vous éloignez pas trop du vaisseau, je ne pense pas que ce sera long."

"Okie Dokie Lokie Twili !"

"Pinkie !" réprimanda Applejack derrière-elle.

"Ah oui, désolé. Capitaine."

La seconde sortit du self et s'élança à la suite de Twilight.

"J't'accompagne !"

"Si tu veux..."

Elles passèrent toutes deux le second sas et disparurent à la vision de Pinkie, qui avait été rejointe par les trois autres, formant un étrange empilement de tête dépassant de l'encadrement.

"Bon... On fait quoi nous en attendant ?" demanda Dash.

"Réfléchir à une méthode pour faire retrouver la mémoire à Twilight me semble une bonne idée," avança Rarity.

"La magie, hein ? Mais elle l'utilise tout le temps, et pourtant ça n'a rien fait !"

"Je pense qu'il faut que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel..." supposa Fluttershy, qui commençait à retrouver sa timidité naturelle. "Comme un grand acte magique."

"Reste à lui en trouver un..."

"On bloque l'entrée du vaisseau par un cryptage magique qui lui prendra des heures à briser !" proposa immédiatement Pinkie, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

"Je doute que ça marche, très chère."

"Hm oui, il nous faudrait au moins deux kilos de chewing-gum," répondit la rose en se grattant le menton, réfléchissant déjà à un autre plan.

"Et bien pour ma part," fit la cuisinière. "Si personne n'a de propositions de plan, je vais faire quelques emplettes."

"Qu-Quoi !?" bégaya Rainbow.

"Je n'ai qu'une garde robe limité, et on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester dans cette situation. Hors de question que je me trimballe dans l'espace avec seulement une douzaine de tenues différentes !"

"Allô !" tenta de raisonner la volante alors que Rarity s'élançait déjà vers la sortie du vaisseau. "On est dans un autre monde sans même savoir pourquoi et toi tu vas t'acheter des fringues !?"

"Si cet endroit est comme l'empire de Cristal de notre Equestria, il doit regorger de vêtements plus magnifiques les uns que les autres !" n'en démordit pas l'ancienne couturière, marchant d'un pas ferme, l'air rêveur.

"Je me demande si ici aussi ils jouent du flugelhorn !" ajouta Pinkie en s'élançant après Rarity, sautillant.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a des animaux fabuleux," rejoignit Fluttershy.

"Vous vous fichez de moi !?" protesta Rainbow, consternée en les voyant partir.

Elles franchirent toutes trois le sas, laissant la mécanicienne seule avec son effarement.

"In-te-na-ble !" gronda t-elle, avant de soupirer pour se calmer et de croiser les bras. "Bon, ça m'arrange."

* * *

Visiblement, les autres capitaines s'étaient également fait suivre par leur seconde respective. Les vaisseaux s'étaient posés sur une aire d'atterrissage à ciel ouvert, situé au milieu d'une immense ville. La direction qui avait été indiquée aux six personnages était celle du grand château de cristal que l'on distinguait au loin.

Cette constellation portait bien son nom. Tout y était fait de prismes et de matériaux transparents, étincelant à la lumière éclatante du grand soleil en forme de cœur. Les êtres eux-même étaient translucide. Chose intrigante, tous les habitants étaient de simple humains, sans aile ni corne.

Autant dire que celle qui les accueilli sur la grande place se distinguait au milieu des autres, en plus de la ribambelle de garde l'accompagnant, car elle possédait les deux attributs.

Les six mirent un genou à terre, baissant la tête dans une révérence des plus formelle.

"J'ai appris... pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cap..." fit Cadance, navrée. "Je suis vraiment désolée..."

Whooves releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Vous n'avez pas à l'être, princesse. C'était le risque."

La dirigeante eut un sourire compatissant, alors que tous se relevaient. Son regard croisa celui de Twilight, ce qui leur permit de s'échanger un salut bien moins conventionnel et plus chaleureux, sans que cela ne se décèle sur leur visage.

"Bien. Suivez-moi."

Cadance fit volte-face et s'en alla vers le palais proche, les autres lui emboîtant le pas, sous le regard mi-curieux, mi-admiratif des citoyens présents.

Durant le chemin, la princesse entama la conversation.

"Mis à part ce drame, votre premier voyage dans l'espace n'a pas été trop éreintant ?"

"Pas tellement..." répondit Whooves.

"Une routine à laquelle on s'habituera vite," résuma Vinyl à la place de son capitaine.

"Pas de soucis avec vos équipages respectifs ?"

"Non. On commence à se connaître."

"Aucun écart n'est toléré sur mon vaisseau," fit fermement Octavia, arrachant un discret rire à sa seconde, qu'elle ne releva pas.

"Et toi Twilight ?" interrogea la princesse.

La concernée se mordit quelque peu la lèvre inférieure par gêne, avant de répondre :

"J'ai un peu du mal à discuter avec eux, du moins hors des procédures..."

"Ce genre de relation s'établit avec le temps," rassura la cornue ailée. "Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais connu d'équipage qui n'ai pas fini par devenir unis comme les doigts de la main."

"Une main n'a que cinq doigts..." soupira intérieurement Twilight.

C'est vrai qu'à y regarder, elle était de loin celle qui avait le plus de mal avec son équipage. Octavia s'entendait très bien avec tous ses membres, même si elle restait autoritaire. Whooves, c'était encore pire, car il connaissait même les membres des autres équipages.

Le relationnel n'avait jamais été son fort, et elle ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Il semblerait bien qu'elle avait négligé qu'une partie importante de la vie d'un capitaine se constitue de discussions avec les autres. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir là dessus. Elle devrait faire de son mieux, comme toujours.

Applejack augmenta son pas pour venir marcher aux côtés de Twilight, lui adressant un petit sourire.

"Tout s'passera bien."

Le capitaine le lui rendit. C'est vrai qu'au moins, une partie de cet équipage était plein de bonne volonté.

Le groupe arriva au pied du château, près d'une voûte. La ressemblance avec le château qu'elle connaissait surpris Applejack. Mais là où elle s'attendait à voir le Cœur de Cristal tourner et briller, il n'y avait qu'une boule bleue, semblable à un soleil miniature, qui émanait une aura puissante.

"Excusez-moi," ne put-elle se retenir de demander, mais Cadance répondit avant même qu'elle ne finisse.

"C'est un contrôleur de mana. Nous ne savons pas encore beaucoup sur cette constellation, mais il semblerait que la magie qui l'imprègne lie chacun de ses soleils. Et ces sphères sont des outils mis au point par les habitants d'ici pour canaliser les flux. Un genre de point de relais. Même si on ne sait pas à quelles fins ils s'en servaient."

"En parlant des habitants," nota Whooves. "Ils n'ont pas l'air très heureux, non ?"

Effectivement, bien que la journée était calme et resplendissante, la plupart des humains traînaient les pieds, la tête basse et le visage morne.

"Encore une fois, nous ne savons pas de quoi cela vient. Quand nous avons trouvé cet endroit, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, la civilisation toute entière était figée. On ignore à quand cela remonte, mais il est probable qu'une puissante magie ait scellée cet endroit. Rien ne pouvait y bouger sans l'intervention d'un élément extérieur. Et une fois que nous avons posé le pied ici, tout à repris vie. Mais les habitants ont gardés des mines abattues, et leur faire décrocher un mot relève de l'exploit, même aujourd'hui."

Applejack ouvrit de grands yeux, subitement très inquiète. À quelques détails près, l'histoire était semblable à celle de l'empire de Cristal dans son monde d'origine. À présent, la seconde craignait que l'histoire ne se répète. Et si jamais Sombra existait dans ce monde également, et qu'il revenait ?

Le pire était que, dans l'Equestria poney, elles savaient toutes que Sombra était de retour. Ici, rien. Personne n'en parlait. Si cela venait à arriver, et l'ancienne fermière priait Celestia pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, tous seraient pris au dépourvu. Les princesses étaient à plus d'un jour de voyage, et Shining Armor n'était même pas là !

Il fallait au moins qu'elle prévienne les autres. Mettant discrètement la main dans sa poche, elle saisit son bipeur et tapota à l'aveugle un message court à l'attention de Rainbow, qui était la seule dont elle possédait l'adresse.

Elle pouvait aussi s'éclipser... Non, non. Twilight n'avait pas retrouvée la mémoire. Si le pire arrivait, il fallait au moins sa présence pour gérer la situation. Elle avait déjà affronté Sombra, elle pourrait le refaire.

Cette simple possibilité venait, en un clin d'œil, de mettre Applejack sur le qui-vive. Elle remarqua à peine qu'ils venaient de franchir l'entrée du palais, débouchant sur une grande salle fabuleusement décorée. Tapis rouge, vitraux, sculptures réalisées dans le cristal le plus pur, judicieusement placées sous les sources de lumière, miroitant de milles feux, tapisseries aux murs, portraits. La voûte du plafond était à une dizaine de mètre, et la salle était assez large pour y faire tenir le Friendship Cottage.

Vinyl lâcha un petit sifflement, impressionnée.

"Ça en jette !"

"Au moins autant que le palais de Canterlot," ajouta Cadance en gloussant légèrement.

"Je préfère ce dernier," nuança Octavia. "Mais il est vrai que c'est assez beau."

De son côté, Whooves nota avec un certain amusement le fait qu'Octavia s'exprimait parfois de manière plus noble que la princesse. Comme pour montrer qu'elle en faisait vraiment trop.

"Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait scellé cet endroit ?" demanda Derpy en penchant la tête.

"Nous n'en savons rien," répondit une fois de plus la princesse. "Peut-être que leur magie s'est retournée contre-eux. Ou une ancienne guerre entre deux civilisations antiques qui aurait mal tourné. Qui sait..."

Les sept, toujours escortés des gardes, rejoignirent une aile du palais sur la droite, passant dans un long couloir et débouchant dans une pièce bien moins grande, mais tout aussi impressionnante, surtout aux yeux de Twilight.

C'était une bibliothèque circulaire dont les rayons s'élevait bien assez haut pour qu'on ait construit des mezzanines pour naviguer plus facilement qu'avec une échelle. Le groupe emprunta un des escaliers pour changer d'étage, et les gardes les laissèrent au pied du premier.

"Cet endroit est le premier lieu de nos recherches sur cette civilisation. Leur écrit a encore besoin d'être décodé, mais les bribes que nous comprenons déjà nous donnent de précieuses informations. C'est d'ailleurs amusant de constater qu'ils parlent la même langue, mais n'écrivent pas comme nous."

Cadance les entraîna ainsi le long des rayons, grimpant de plus en plus dans les étages. Ce qui confirma les doutes d'Octavia, qui murmura à l'oreille de Twilight :

"Tu avais raison. Toute cette visite n'a rien à voir avec une mission standard d'exploration. Quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça."

La cornue ne répondit pas, mais pensait exactement la même chose.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage où se trouvait, à leur grande surprise, une avancée dans le vide, invisible depuis le bas, au dessus du centre de la pièce, sur laquelle reposait une table, avec une large carte holographique représentant le système. Quatre ponts permettaient d'accéder à cette partie suspendue dans les airs, et en face de chaque pont se trouvait un miroir.

C'est autour de la table que Cadance les amena. Tous purent se placer pour voir et écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

"Bien. On vous a dit que vous alliez avoir une mission d'exploration. Effectivement, nous en aurions besoin près du soleil dans le secteur 48."

"Pourquoi donc ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Octavia.

La princesse fronça quelque peu les sourcils face à cette grossière interruption.

"Comment ça ?"

Le capitaine tendit la main vers l'holocarte et attrapa du bout des doigts le soleil correspondant, avant de l'attirer vers elle pour faire faire un zoom. Le système gravitant s'afficha, ainsi que tout un tas de données. La grise alla jusqu'à tapoter une planète au hasard, et sa composition précise s'afficha, ainsi qu'une liste non-exhaustive des espèces y vivant.

"Il me semble que cette carte contient toutes les informations nécessaire," lâcha t-elle avec une pointe d'insolence. "La civilisation d'ici connaît son recoin de la galaxie. Pourquoi diable vouloir nous faire explorer dans le vide ?"

"Je vous pensais plus raisonnable, et moins à-même de contester des ordres royaux, capitaine Melody."

"Je serais juste offusquée au plus haut point de savoir que notre amie est morte pour une mission bidon."

Ce n'était pas un peu d'insolence cette fois, mais un ton sec et tranchant. Twilight, sentant que la situation risquait de s'envenimer, intervint :

"Shining Armor m'a prévenu qu'il s'était passé des choses étranges ici... Et j'en ai averti les autres. C'est pour ça qu'on a tous réfléchis et... Enfin, on pense que cette mission n'est pas ce qu'on veut nous le faire croire."

Cadance fixa Twilight dans les yeux, semblant réfléchir, puis elle soupira.

"Puisqu'il en a dit autant... Voilà pourquoi je refusais qu'on vous assigne la mission, mais non, il a fallu que j'ai les nouvelles recrues. Je savais que Shining t'en parlerait... Non, en fait, je l'espérais."

"Pourquoi donc ?" s'intrigua Whooves.

"Parce qu'au moins, je n'ai pas à briser ce secret moi-même, ni à vous envoyer à une mort potentielle."

"Comment ça !?" paniqua subitement Applejack qui craignait le pire.

Cadance soupira, pianotant de ses doigts sur la table.

"Ce que je vais vous dire est un secret connu uniquement des plus hautes instances d'Equestria. J'attends de votre part la plus grande discrétion."

"Nous vous écoutons," l'enjoignit Octavia.

La princesse baissa d'un ton pour éviter que l'écho de la pièce ne porte trop distinctement ses paroles.

"Il y a de cela quatre semaines, un de nos vaisseaux de patrouilles a mystérieusement disparu dans ce secteur. Une expédition de trois autres bâtiments a été envoyée à leur recherche, et elle a également disparu. Aucun message de détresse, rien. Et autre chose s'est produit..."

Des sourcils suspicieux se froncèrent dans l'assemblée, d'autres inquiets. Seule Applejack commençait de plus en plus à paniquer intérieurement, priant pour que Rainbow ait prévenu les autres.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant, la mécanicienne recevait effectivement le message très succinct de la seconde : "Sombra ici aussi."

"Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ?" s'interrogea à voix haute Dash.

"De quoi donc ?" demanda la silhouette noire dans l'écran holographique en face d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans les quartiers du capitaine, profitant de ce système de communication privé pour en tenir une qui devait rester secrète. Son interlocuteur ne se distinguait, dans son nuage de noir, que par deux yeux rouges.

"Quelqu'un est au courant pour votre présence," répondit presque nonchalamment Rainbow. "Et connaît votre nom."

Les yeux rouges semblèrent s'énerver encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient de base, et un halo violet les entoura.

"Attention !" prévint Dash. "Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !"

"Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres !?" gronda la puissante voix rauque.

"Parce que sans mes informations, vous pouvez toujours rêver pour reprendre ce pays !"

"Voilà qui est inhabituel," jugea l'ombre.

Des dizaines de pointes en cristal noir sortirent alors de nul part et vinrent cerner la volante, menaçant de la transpercer au moindre geste.

"Je te conseil vivement de ne plus hausser le ton face à moi. Tes informations sont précieuses, mais je peux aisément me passer de toi."

"Et je vous interdis de faire du mal à ceux que je connais !" tonna fermement la mécanicienne, faisant fit de la menace. "C'était notre accord ! Aucun mal ne sera fait à un seul habitant d'Equestria, et vous regagnerez votre constellation !"

Deux pointes blanche apparurent dans les ténèbres de l'écran, sous les yeux, avant de s'élargir en un sourire malsain.

"Je vous laisserais la vie sauve. Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé."

Et l'hologramme disparu, laissant Rainbow seule dans les appartements de Twilight. Elle regarda à nouveau le message d'Applejack, intriguée. Comme diable était-elle au courant pour Sombra ? Même les princesses ignoraient son nom. Sa couverture était-elle compromise ?

Et pourquoi ce "aussi" ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait référence à ce prétendu univers parallèle ? Sombra existait là-bas ? Rainbow avait beau avoir fait semblant de retrouver la mémoire, en écoutant discrètement leurs conversations là-dessus, elle trouvait toujours cela complètement perché et insensé.

Mais si cela avait permis à Applejack de connaître le nom de Sombra, peut-être fallait-elle envisager sérieusement qu'elles disent la vérité, même si ça n'avait aucun sens ?

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important actuellement. Si tout se passait bien, d'ici peu, elles seraient à nouveau en route pour Equestria, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Sauf que ce petit bip n'était pas de son avis. C'était la radio personnelle de son capitaine qui émettait un sifflement inhabituel. Dash s'en approcha, la diode indiquait qu'un message crypté venait d'être intercepté. Étrange, normalement ce système ne s'activait que sur demande.

Par curiosité, elle demanda la lecture du message, croisant les bras en attendant.

"Message du CGCE de Canterlot à la princesse Mi Amore Cadenzia," énonça la voix distinctive de Shining Armor. "Hier, dans le système Draconequin, une patrouille de dix chasseurs a été abattue. Voici la liste des victimes..."

Non sans un certain émois, le commandant énonça de nombreux noms. La nouvelle intriguait la volante, mais un nom lui glaça le sang.

"Officier Rainbow Blaze."

"Papa," murmura Dash, frappée d'horreur.

Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle dû s'appuyer sur le lit de Twilight pour ne pas tomber. Shining continua son rapport.

"Un message tournait en boucle sur les lieux du massacre. «Je reprendrais mon dû. La constellation de Cristal m'appartient, à moi, Roi Sombra.» Un ennemi s'est déclaré, comme nous le pensions. Du renfort vous a été envoyé. Tenez vous prêts. Abandonnez la position si nécessaire."

Le message s'arrêta là. Rainbow resta quelques instants à accuser le choc de la disparition de son père. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut la fureur qui s'imprégnait sur son visage. Il l'avait trahis.

* * *

"Vous êtes en train de dire qu'un soleil entier à disparu !?" tonna Octavia en fusillant du regard Cadance. "Et vous vouliez nous envoyer en exploration là-bas !?"

"Il n'a pas disparu !" haussa à son tour la princesse pour rappeler sa place au capitaine. "Sa lumière s'est juste dissipée ! D'après les rapports, sa masse est intacte ! Il est noir, c'est tout !"

"C'est tout !?" s'offusqua à son Whooves. "Attendez, un soleil qui s'éteint d'un coup est au delà même du préoccupant !"

"Cette constellation est imbibée de magie ! On ne connaît pas encore tous ses fonctionnements, si ça se trouve, c'est parfaitement normal pour un soleil d'ici de-"

Un bip retentit soudainement dans cette discussion qui tournait à la dispute. Cadance et Octavia, les plus remontées, braquèrent des regards agressifs vers les autres, demandant :

"Qui !?"

"C-C'est moi," s'excusa Applejack, sortant le petit objet de sa poche. "J'vais l'éteindre, calmez-vous. C'est juste..."

La seconde s'arrêta soudainement, venant de lire le message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que sa main lâcha malgré elle le petit appareil. Il atterri sur le sol et rebondit dans un silence étrangement installé durant une fraction de seconde, alors que tous s'interrogeaient sur cette réaction.

Au sol, le bipeur affichait le message : "Sombra arrive ! Fuyez !"

"Applejack ?" appela Twilight, voyant que sa seconde semblait ailleurs.

Il y eut une milliseconde de battement. Puis la pièce fut soudainement plongée dans le noir. Un cri retenti, celui de Derpy, effrayée par cette brutale absence de lumière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Whooves, encore surpris, alors que les cornues présentes s'empressaient d'ajouter un éclairage magique à la scène.

"Les plombs ont sautés ?" demanda Vinyl, sous le halo blanc de sa propre corne.

"Je n'ai pas vu de lampes dans le palais," constata Twilight, interrogeant Cadance du regard.

La princesse semblait extrêmement soucieuse.

"Il n'y a pas de magie qui alimente la lumière de ce château. Les cristaux condensent simplement la lumière du soleil pour la rediffuser. Si il fait noir..."

"Princesse !" appela un garde qui arrivait en courant depuis les escaliers. "L-Le soleil ! Le cœur ! Il s'est éteint !"

"Il faut absolument qu'on parte d'ici !" paniqua Applejack, qui venait de revenir à la réalité.

"Je suis d'accord avec elle !" approuva Octavia, qui n'avait pas les mêmes raisons de penser cela. "Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe !"

"Venez ! Tous !"

La princesse Cadance déploya ses grandes ailes rose et sauta dans le vide. Vinyl saisit son capitaine par l'épaule et se téléporta avec elle en bas de la bibliothèque. Derpy s'envola avec Whooves.

Applejack se tourna vers Twilight, qui semblait un peu perdue. La seconde l'attrapa.

"Téléporte-nous ! Il faut qu'on les rejoigne !"

Aucune réaction. La cornue ne cilla même pas. Seule sa corne grésillait légèrement, offrant le peu de lumière restant à la pièce.

"Twilight ?" appela Applejack en venant en face d'elle.

La violette ne répondit pas, et l'ancienne fermière comprit immédiatement pourquoi en voyant le teint vert de ses yeux.

Immédiatement, son réflexe fut de la secouer pour la faire sortir de l'illusion. Twilight avait dit que ça avait marché sur Spike. Et effectivement, la cornue secoua sa tête avant de se frotter les yeux, ces derniers revenant à leur couleur normale.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" souffla t-elle avec le cœur battant à tout rompre. "J-J'ai vu Equestria brûler... Tout le monde paniquer..."

"On a pas le temps !" la pressa Applejack. "Il faut qu'tu nous téléportes en bas ! Les autres sont d'jà partis ! Sombra arrive !"

Un puissant rire rauque résonna sur les murs autours d'elles, un rire que l'orange redoutait d'entendre.

"Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui connaît mon nom," se délecta une voix grave. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Qui est là !?" interrogea Twilight, cherchant frénétiquement d'où provenait la voix, alors que la lumière de sa corne semblait faiblir.

"C'est pas important comment j'vous connais ! Et je n'vous laisserais pas replonger c'te pays dans l'esclavage !"

Le rire reprit, plus proche. Les ténèbres commençaient à enserrer les deux comparses. Ce n'était pas la corne de Twilight qui perdait en luminosité, c'était l'air autour qui se remplissait de nuages noirs comme la nuit.

"De plus en plus intéressant..."

La voix vint susurrer à l'oreille d'Applejack.

"Comment en sais-tu autant sur moi ?"

"Twilight !" beugla la seconde.

En un formidable réflexe, la cornue les téléporta en bas, où la lumière de sa corne reprit en intensité. Même les gardes étaient partis. Immédiatement, Applejack agrippa la main de Twilight et l'entraîna avec elle dans le couloir, vers la sortie.

"Il faut dire aux autres d'se rassembler !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin !?" demanda la cornue qui n'y comprenait rien. "Et c'est quoi tout ce bruit !?"

Effectivement, à l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre de fortes détonations, et des cris. Applejack devina aisément ce qu'il se passait. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient pris au dépourvu. Aucun moyen de sauver la constellation, du moins pas à elles six. Aucun élément, aucune information sur le cœur de cristal. Peut-être même qu'il n'existait aucun pouvoir pour repousser Sombra dans ce monde.

"Dis aux autres de démarrer l'vaisseau !" ordonna la seconde, dans une magnifique inversion des rôles.

"Pourquoi !?"

"Parce qu'on va devoir-"

Elle fut coupée en pleine phrase par un épais cristal noir qui poussa d'un seul coup entre elles, rompant le lien de leur main, et bloquant Twilight dans une voie sans issue.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"C'est un d'ses pouvoirs !" répondit la voix étouffée d'Applejack. "Téléporte-toi !"

"Je ne peux plus !" paniqua la cornue. "Je n'ai plus assez de magie !"

"Aller ! T'es plus forte que tu n'le penses ! Dépêches-toi j't'en prie !"

"Je ne peux pas !" répondit catégoriquement Twilight, alors que les nuages noirs s'approchaient d'elle dans son dos.

"Hé ! Toi !" intervint Applejack. "Sombra ! Viens m'chercher si tu l'oses ! Tu verras, l'cœur va t'remettre à ta place !"

Les nuages s'arrêtèrent, puis filèrent à côté de Twilight, passant par un interstice dans le cristal.

"R'tourne au vaisseau !"

La seconde s'en alla en courant, fuyant l'ombre qui la poursuivait. Le capitaine se retrouva à nouveau seul, alors qu'elle réalisait de plus en plus la gravité de la situation. À défaut de savoir vraiment quoi faire, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque pour chercher une autre issue, envoyant au passage un message à tout son équipage, sonnant le rassemblement, comme l'avait demandé Applejack.

Il lui avait semble distinguer une sortie près de la carte holographique. C'était une bonne piste, mais il fallait remonter.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'extérieur, c'était la panique. Dans le ciel, désormais vide de la lumière du soleil, d'immenses masses sombres flottaient dans les airs et bombardaient la cité. Mais ce n'était pas des explosions que les projectiles provoquaient. Non, l'impact transformait les alentours en cristaux noirs, piégeant ceux qui se faisaient prendre.

Au bas mot, c'était vingt-cinq croiseurs de guerre ennemis qui étaient au dessus de la capitale de la planète. Les principales positions visées étaient celles établies par Equestria.

Au milieu de tous ces gens fuyant pour échapper à leur sort, trois jeunes femmes couraient à en perdre leurs jambes, guidées par la corne de l'une d'entre-elle.

"Je n'aime pas les activités de l'empire dans ce monde !" hurla Pinkie en courant avec les bras levés en l'air dans une totale détresse, peut-être un peu trop volontairement exagérée.

Fluttershy passa en vitesse près d'un homme qui était à genoux, semblant avoir perdu tout espoir, murmurant "ça recommence...". La jaune essaya de ne pas y faire attention et se concentra sur sa course.

"Ma Luna, ça devrait être un crime de faire ça !" protesta Rarity alors qu'une sublime sculpture de rue se faisait enfermer brutalement dans un cristal.

Les bipeurs des trois se firent entendre, et elles le décrochèrent simultanément, courant toujours en faisant attention où elles allaient dans ce noir quasi-total où l'on entendait que des cris.

"Il faut qu'on rentre au vaisseau !" fit Rarity après avoir lu le message de Twilight.

"C'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ?" s'intrigua subitement Pinkie.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour discuter de ça..." murmura Fluttershy.

Tardivement, l'alarme de la ville se mit en route. Des projecteurs commencèrent à s'allumer, fournissant de la lumière supplémentaire, éclairant les masses de métal noir planant dans le ciel.

"Contre-attaque !" ordonna la voix de la princesse Cadance dans toute la ville. "Vaisseaux, décollez ! Commencez l'évacuation des civils !"

À l'entrée du château, relâchant la radio, la cornue ailée se tourna vers les deux capitaines et seconds, remarquant soudain.

"Où est Twilight !?"

Les quatre s'en rendirent compte en même temps qu'elle.

"Peu importe ! Rejoignez vos vaisseaux ! Je vais la chercher ! Vos artilleurs vont servir pour une fois !"

"Compris !" répondirent-ils, sans même la saluer, avant de s'élancer aussi vite que possible sur le chemin de leur vaisseau respectif.

La princesse fit volte-face et retourna dans le château, au moment même où Applejack en sortait.

"Et Twilight !?"

"À l'intérieur ! Mais y a plus urgent là !"

Sans en dire plus, la seconde attrapa le bras de la princesse et l'entraîna avec elle, alors qu'émergeait du palais l'ombre aux yeux rouges et vert, entourés de nuages violets. Cadance en fut estomaquée.

La chose rugit. Un cri rauque. Tout d'un coup, d'autres cristaux noirs entourèrent les deux. La princesse, réagissant au quart de tour, déploya ses ailes, mais le plafond de leur cage se referma, coupant toute issue.

Ne se laissant pas abattre, Cadance lança une téléportation, mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa. La boule bleue au centre de la place s'illumina de noir et sembla influencer le sort de la princesse. Le point de chute fut la salle du trône du palais dans laquelle, une fois encore, des cristaux leur coupait la route vers la sortie.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" fit Cadance, surprise.

En face d'elles, sur le trône en cristal sombre, incrusté de pierres précieuses, un homme se tenait. Grand, pourvu d'une corne rouge recourbée, la peau et les cheveux noir de jais, habillé d'une armure grise à cape rouge. Le pire restait ses yeux. Des iris rouges, entourés d'un vert malsain, autour desquelles flottaient deux petits nuages violets. Ces derniers s'estompèrent d'ailleurs, alors qu'un immense sourire fendait son visage.

"À genoux devant le roi de ces lieux, vermines."

Applejack ne bougea pas d'un poil, se tenant droite et ferme face au roi sombre. Cadance, même si de nombreuses choses lui échappaient encore, parvint à faire le lien et s'exclama :

"C'est une déclaration de guerre envers tout l'empire d'Equestria que vous venez de faire !"

La corne rouge s'illumina alors que les nuages violets revenaient.

"J'ai dit : à genoux !"

Un arc électrique rouge fondit sur les deux femmes, mais en réponse, Cadance activa une protection magique qui fit rebondir le sort, se perdant sur une statue qui vola en éclats.

"Laissez-nous partir et peut-être que cet incident pourra être résolu sans une condamnation à mort !"

La seule réponse adressée par le sinistre personnage fut un nuage noir fondant sur elles. Elles tentèrent de s'en protéger, mais la magie fut inutile. En quelques instants, la corne de Cadance se retrouva recouverte à son tour par des cristaux noirs.

De nouveau, l'arc rouge s'abattit sur les deux femmes sans défense, la princesse en fut la première cible, profitant de la surprise. La douleur fut telle qu'elle ne put retenir ses cris et, malgré elle, ses jambes se dérobèrent, la faisant tomber en avant. Elle se rattrapa avec ses mains, à quatre patte, mais le roi avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Une révérence en bonne et due forme.

"À ton tour, curiosité orange."

Applejack se fit prendre pour cible. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver le sort, qui creusa le sol, mais un deuxième lui fonçait déjà dessus, et elle ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. C'était comme si un choc électrique parcourait son corps pour en broyer chaque organe. Elle aussi hurla de douleur, s'effondrant au sol, son chapeau roulant un peu plus loin.

"Voilà qui est bien mieux."

Profitant qu'elles soient au sol, Sombra enferma leurs membres dans des prisons de cristal pour les immobiliser définitivement. Désormais, elles étaient à sa merci.

* * *

Qu'ils étaient longs ces escaliers. Twilight courait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour grimper les marches, mais les cinq étages ne s'enchaînaient pas comme ça. Si seulement elle avait des ailes ! Et ajouté au fait qu'elle avait usé de magie, plus une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, voilà qu'elle était exténuée et à bout de souffle. Sa corne faiblissait de plus en plus alors qu'elle arrivait au dernier étage, et celle-ci s'éteignit à l'instant même où elle posa le pied sur palier. Et ce fut ce qui la sauva.

En effet, l'endroit n'était pas vide. Des grandes ombres, ressemblant à des hommes mais ayant un petit elle-ne-savait-quoi d'immatériel dans leur allure, qu'elle ne distinguait pas clairement à cause de l'obscurité omniprésente, s'affairaient autour de la map.

Elle s'apprêta à les interpeller, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ces personnes ne ressemblaient en rien aux gardes ou aux habitants qu'elle avait vu. Elle se ravisa, préférant reculer doucement dans un renfoncement du mur circulaire.

Il y avait en tout et pour tout quatre silhouettes, qui semblaient attendre patiemment. Les quatre miroirs s'illuminèrent alors, et en sortirent d'autres ombres. Une de plus par miroir. La lumière générée lui permit de distinguer plus clairement les personnes, et son étonnement fut total. Il n'y avait rien à distinguer. C'était de simples ombres sans réelle forme, des genre de nuages similaires à ceux qu'elle avait vu.

Plus effrayant encore, leurs yeux étaient jaunes. Et, elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'un d'entre eux se tourna vers elle, ils brillaient dans le noir. Raison de plus pour rester cacher. Ces personnages avaient sans doute un rapport avec la chose qu'Applejack et elle fuyaient tout à l'heure.

Et ils parlaient avec la même voix grave.

"La cité retourne sous notre contrôle. Son altesse va s'occuper de la princesse qui nous avait volé cet endroit."

C'était le moment. Twilight avait une chance de s'échapper, ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur conversation. Elle se glissa hors de sa cachette et frôla le mur pour essayer d'atteindre à tâtons le couloir qu'elle avait repéré, gardant un œil et une oreille attentifs sur les ombres.

"Bien. Investissez le palais," ordonna une des ombres. "Faites autant de prisonniers que possible."

Une vide dans le mur. Le couloir ! Twilight s'y engouffra aussi vite que possible, restant prudente, les mains devant elle pour ne pas heurter un mur.

Sauf qu'à la place, ce fut une armure décorative que ses doigts firent s'effondrer dans un grand fracas métallique. La cornue n'y alla plus par quatre chemin et se précipita en courant dans le long couloir sombre, priant pour ne rien rencontrer. Derrière-elle, deux ombres se lançaient déjà à sa poursuite.

C'est à ce moment que s'allumèrent les projecteurs de la ville, permettant au murs du palais de diffuser à nouveau un semblant de lumière dans les couloirs. Ajouté au fait que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, la vision ne fut plus un problème majeur pour Twilight, et elle put prendre un virage à temps.

* * *

"Ici le TARDIS, on décolle !"

Le duo Whooves-Derpy était au commandes du vaisseau, en contact radio avec toutes les unités présentes, déjà en combat contre l'envahisseur.

Le capitaine décolla bien plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, au milieu des bombardements de cristal.

"Bien reçu TARDIS ! Votre aide sera la bienvenue !"

Le vaisseau bleu s'éleva dans les airs et rejoignit la bataille qui se livrait dans le ciel noir.

Le Symphonia décolla à son tour, prêt à profiter de sa vitesse.

Dans le Friendship Cottage, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les trois membres d'équipage arrivaient en vue du vaisseau, Dash les attendait depuis le ponton.

"Twilight et Applejack ne sont pas avec vous !?"

"On croyait qu'elles étaient déjà revenues !" répliqua Rarity.

"Elles vont sans doute pas tarder," supposa Pinkie.

"J'ai mis les moteurs à chauffer, mais si on a pas de pilotes, ça sert à rien ! J'ai envoyé un message à Twilight, mais elle n'a pas répondu."

"Je peux tirer sans être en vol," rappela l'artilleur.

"Alors file à ta tourelle ! Dépêche !" ordonna la volante.

La rose se précipita à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour rejoindre son poste, alors que les autres s'arrêtèrent à côté de la mécanicienne.

Tout d'un coup, les hauts-parleurs de la ville s'allumèrent à nouveau, transmettant la redoutable voix de Sombra :

"Equestriens, votre résistance est vaine. Je suis le roi de ces lieux, Sombra. Cet endroit ne vous appartient pas, vous n'avez rien à y faire. Fuyez. Quittez ce système. Courrez pour vos misérables vies, et je ne pourchasserais pas ceux qui sortiront à temps."

"Ne l'écoutez pas !" hurla la princesse Cadance.

Son intervention fut rapidement suivie d'un cri de douleur de sa part.

"Cadance !" fit alors la voix d'Applejack.

"Dites à vos très chères princesses que mes deux otages, ainsi que tous ceux qui resteront en arrière, seront exécutés si elles ne se plient pas à cette condition : Je veux que la princesse Luna vienne ici à ma rencontre, seule. Je vous donne à tous un répit de cinq minutes pour déguerpir de mon royaume."

La radio se coupa, et cessèrent en même temps les tirs. La bataille fut comme mise en suspend.

"Et maintenant on fait quoi ?" tremblota une Fluttershy blottie contre le dos de Rarity.

"Il détient Applejack, il faut qu-"

L'ex couturière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un lourd battement d'aile souffla à ses oreilles et la mécanicienne passa en trombe devant elle, droit sur le palais. Les yeux de Dash étaient injectés de colère, alors qu'elle volait de toutes ses forces en serrant les poings. Ça, Sombra allait le payer !

"Bon bah elle est partie... On va l'aider ?" supposa Pinkie qui était revenue entre-temps.

"Quelle question !"

Sans un mot de plus, les trois s'élancèrent à la suite de la volante, bien moins rapides qu'elle.

Dans le ciel, c'était l'hésitation chez les Equestriens. Whooves jeta un regard sur son radar. Sous nombre évident pour eux. La flotte de Sombra se renforçait de minute en minute, des vaisseaux émergeaient du néant pour grossir leur rangs.

"Qui dirige ici en l'absence de la princesse ?" demanda t-il dans la radio.

"Commandant Flash Sentry," se présenta alors quelqu'un.

"Quels sont vos ordres ?"

Silence. Visiblement, ce commandant n'était ni habitué, ni préparé à prendre de telles décisions.

"Commandant ?" relança un autre pilote inquiet.

"Je propose de rentrer à Equestria," fit-il alors avec un semblant de fermeté. "Rester n'entraînerait que plus de pertes. De plus, nous devons transmettre ces informations aux princesses."

Un autre silence survint. Celui des équipages qui se rendaient compte qu'ils abandonnaient littéralement leur princesse, leurs amis, et tout un peuple.

"Commandant," tenta un autre pilote. "La princesse à dit de ne pas l'écouter..."

"On ne sait pas précisément pourquoi elle a dit ça," rétorqua presque sèchement Flash. "Elle désire sauver le plus de vies possibles. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si nous tentions de la libérer."

Personne ne répondit, une fois de plus.

"Retournez tous au cap pour le nuage de Dale. Exécution !"

À contrecœur pour la plupart, les vaisseaux tournèrent le dos à la planète et s'envolèrent vers les étoiles. Whooves retourna sur la fréquence de son expédition.

"Friendship Cottage, si vous m'entendez, repliez-vous. Nous nous rendons tous au cap."

La radio n'était même pas activée. L'homme soupira, résistant à l'envie de se gifler, avant de laisser le message tourner en boucle sur la fréquence, pour quand elles reviendraient... Si elles revenaient un jour...

Le TARDIS et le Symphonia rejoignirent l'escadron qui passait entre les lourds vaisseaux de la flotte du roi sombre, qui étaient figés dans l'espace. Face à ces croiseurs de guerre, la plupart des appareils d'Equestria présents faisaient tels des nains au milieux de géants.

* * *

Dans le dédale obscur des couloirs du palais, Twilight courait de toutes ses forces. Les détonations résonnaient encore, de même que les bruits de ses pas.

Ses poursuivants avaient dû se séparer pour la chercher, mais il y en avait toujours à sa suite.

Elle prit le virage à gauche qui s'offrit à elle et, épuisée, se réfugia derrière la porte la plus proche.

Nous sommes de retour dans cette piètre cachette, où la cornue entendait les pas s'approcher. Ces choses faisaient du bruit en marchant, un son feutré mais très discernable. Et l'une d'elle arrivait.

Aucune arme, plus de magie, face à une menace dont elle ignorait tout. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle maudissait ses cours, qui ne l'avaient en rien préparée à cela.

Le pas ralenti prudemment. Puis s'estompa, juste devant la porte où elle s'était cachée.

Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, et Twilight se la serait prise en pleine tête si il n'y avait pas eu ce cran d'arrêt.

La chose était dans l'ouverture. Elle l'entendait distinctement. Un souffle rauque, énervé, pareil à un animal. Twilight se risqua un coup d'œil entre les gonds et aperçu son poursuivant. Un grand homme entièrement dissimulé derrière une combinaison au teint sombre, ne laissant transparaître que deux yeux jaunes lumineux.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard et se plaqua davantage contre le mur, serrant les dents. Quel était ce bruit ? Ce battement régulier ? Son cœur ! Le bruit de sa peur, elle le sentait vibrer en elle. Elle allait se faire repérer, il battait bien trop fort !

La main de l'homme se resserra sur le pommeau de son arme. Il émit un grognement, avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller, visiblement mécontent.

La cornue attendit quelques secondes, avant de relâcher l'air bloqué dans ses poumons, soulagée à l'extrême. Elle cru bien s'étouffer dans un hoquet de frayeur lorsque son bipeur sonna, faisant revenir les pas vers elle.

Paniquée, elle éteignit le petit dispositif, alors que le souffle rauque de l'ombre se fit plus présent. Il revint à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce n'était qu'un son lointain qu'il avait entendu, il n'était pas sûr que le sifflement venait d'ici.

Il fit un pas en avant dans l'endroit, alors que Twilight songeait à l'assommer par surprise en lui envoyant la porte en pleine tête. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Un claquement sec retentit et l'homme s'écroula au sol.

"Twilight ?" chuchota une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

La cornue émergea de sa cachette, pour voir Octavia qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sur ses gardes. Le capitaine du Symphonia soupira de soulagement.

"Celestia soit louée, tu n'as rien."

Son homologue encore tremblante resta à la regarder quelques instants, puis se précipita sur elle pour l'étreindre, la prenant au dépourvu.

"Hé, hé, calme-toi, c'est pas le moment !"

Octavia eut tôt fait de la prendre par les épaules pour l'éloigner, parlant de son habituel ton ferme :

"Il faut encore qu'on se sorte de là !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Twilight qui était encore terrorisée.

"Une attaque," fit-elle en ramassant l'arme du soldat qu'elle avait assommé. "Alors dépêche-toi, ton vaisseau sera utile ! J'ai ordonné à Vinyl de décoller sans moi, mais ton équipage a besoin d'un pilote !"

"U-Une atta-?"

Devant le manque de réaction de la cornue, toujours un peu sous le choc, Octavia lui prit la main et se mit à l'entraîner dans les couloirs.

Dehors, les détonations venaient de cesser. Et la voix de Sombra retentit jusqu'aux oreilles des deux capitaines.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Déjà Vu - part 2

Chapitre 3 - Déjà Vu - part 2

Dans le même temps, dans la salle de la carte aux quatre miroirs, les ombres s'étaient dispersés. À présent, tout juste sortie d'un miroir, c'était une femme qui se tenait là, bleu azuré en tenue blanche et grise, les couleurs agencées de manière aléatoire. Les cheveux gris-bleu en arrière, comme s'ils étaient en plein vent, un sourire qui visiblement n'arrivait pas à faire s'aligner ses dents du haut et du bas, et des yeux exorbités. Elle était également secouée d'étrange tremblements et de spasmes. Sa première action fut d'aboyer. Littéralement.

"Unité zéro, vous êtes en place ?"

La femme sursauta, jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle, cherchant d'où provenait ce son. Elle se mit à parler toute seule.

"Elles reviennent ! Les voix !"

"Unité zéro ?" appela à nouveau une jeune fille dans sa radio.

"Aaaah ! Allez-vous en !"

Dans sa frayeur, elle recommença à aboyer contre le vide, comme un chien cherchant à se défendre d'une menace inconnue.

"Unité zéro !?" s'impatienta l'adolescente passablement énervée, ne faisant qu'augmenter les jappements de la femme. "Screwie !? Maman, répond !"

La dénommée Screwie s'arrêta subitement avec une tête bizarre, continuant de jeter des regards autour d'elle.

"Ta radio, prend là !"

Elle porta la main à sa ceinture et en sortit le petit dispositif. Avec le ton d'une personne se croyant démasquée, elle demanda :

"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"

"Je suis ta fille bordel !" vociféra la voix.

Screwie se perdit dans ses pensées. Du même ton suspicieux, elle continua :

"J'ai une fille ?"

"Mais bien évidemment ! Ça fait dix-huit ans !"

"Ah vraiment ?" continua l'unité zéro, visiblement peu convaincue.

"Bon écoute, on va faire simple ! Dans ta poche, il y a un papier, prend-le !"

"Quelle poche ?"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule poche sur ta tenue enfin !" se désespéra l'adolescente à l'autre bout.

Screwie prit le papier en question.

"Et j'en fais quoi ?"

"Mais c'est pas vrai... Tu le lis, espèce d'idiote !"

"Première ét-"

"PAS À VOIX HAUTE !"

"Oui oui, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier madame," râla la femme.

"Tu suis les instructions, et c'est tout !"

"À vos ordres !" fit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Elle entendit le souffle exaspéré de son interlocutrice, puis la radio se coupa.

"Première étape, rejoindre Sombra. PS: C'est un grand monsieur tout gris avec une corne rouge sur le front. Ah, bah ça au moins je comprends !"

Seule dans le noir, elle continua de lire le papier, ce qui ne présentait visiblement aucune difficulté pour elle. Une fois fini, elle le roula dans sa poche avant de mettre en marche. Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

"Oh, c'est quoi ?" fit-elle en ramassant le bipeur d'Applejack.

Du côté de l'adolescente, ses fragiles nerfs étaient désormais à vif. Debout dans le cockpit d'un vaisseau loin au dessus de la planète, à côté du pilote. Un homme entra à ce moment dans la salle, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un rai de lumière vint lui transpercer le crâne, le faisant tomber en arrière, mort, le visage fumant.

"Archiduc Cocoon, c'est bientôt fini ?" demanda l'adolescente dans la radio, rengainant son arme, désormais un peu plus calme.

"Affirmatif unité une. Le camouflage est prêt."

Par la visière de la salle de pilotage, elle pouvait voir les quelques vaisseaux de la flotte d'Equestria approcher, sortant du méandre des immenses vaisseaux de Sombra.

Tous apercevaient maintenant le grand cœur de cristal, noircit, d'où sortaient encore des bâtiments de guerre. Alors c'était par là qu'ils étaient arrivés... Mais dans un certain vaisseau rectangulaire bleu, ce n'était pas le problème majeur.

"Tu as laissée Octavia !?" tempêta Whooves.

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça !?" s'horrifia sa seconde.

"Calmez-vous ! Ça ne me plaît pas plus à moi qu'à vous !"

Vinyl, seule aux commandes, semblait tout aussi concerné qu'eux, voir même davantage.

"Elle m'a ordonné de décoller ! De suivre les ordres !"

"Et tu as obéit !?"

"J'ai suffisamment confiance en elle pour ça ! C'est pas son genre de partir sur un coup de tête ! Elle a un plan ! Alors je le suis, même si je ne le comprend pas !"

"On retourne la chercher !" fit Whooves, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

"Pas question !" tonna Vinyl.

À part de leur canal de communication privé, sur la radio générale, Flash Sentry se fit entendre une fois de plus :

"Le cap est ouvert."

Effectivement, le grand cercle était déjà rempli de son habituelle gelée bleue, en procédure d'urgence. Les vaisseaux s'y engouffrèrent un par un, évacuant le plus vite possible. Sans que personne ne le remarque, deux vaisseaux auparavant isolés venaient de se joindre à la troupe.

"Tu as laissé Twilight et les autres derrière !" reprit Vinyl. "Pourquoi ça te dérangerais de laisser Octavia !?"

Whooves ne trouva rien à répondre, et Vinyl comptait bien là dessus. Elle enchaîna :

"Alors passe ce cap ! Elle s'en sortira ! Si on retourne en arrière, l'ennemi comprendra que quelque chose cloche, et elle n'aura plus aucune chance de s'en sortir !"

Se renfrognant sur ses commandes, l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et de pousser le TARDIS vers la gare de l'espace

"Je t'en prie, reviens vite Tavi..." supplia intérieurement la cornue, avant de s'aligner avec lui.

C'était de l'abandon pur et simple. La première grande bataille qu'Equestria avait livrée contre un ennemi plus puissant se soldait par une fuite honteuse, la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

Sauf pour quelques rares Equestriens encore sur place. Et la raison de cette défaite se tenait toujours à quatre pattes, coincée dans du cristal, face à un Sombra plus que satisfait de l'actuelle réussite de son plan. Assit sur son trône au sommet de quelques marches, dans son dos se trouvait un immense et majestueux vitrail qui laissait rentrer l'obscur lumière des projecteurs extérieurs.

"Les cinq minutes sont passées, et vos troupes sont parties," se délecta t-il. "Il suffit simplement d'attendre patiemment que Luna vienne désormais."

Ses deux prisonnières gardaient la tête levée, le foudroyant du regard.

"Que comptez-vous faire à Equestria !?" vociféra Cadance.

"L'anéantir."

"Pourquoi feriez-vous cela !?"

Le roi se leva de son siège, des ombres semblant sortir de son dos et commencer à entourer l'espace autour de lui, comme une aura malfaisante. Il descendit les marches pour venir se placer devant Cadance, la dominant de toute sa taille.

"Vous avez foulé un sol sur lequel vous n'auriez jamais dû poser le pied. Vous vous êtes approprié MON royaume !"

En même temps qu'il parlait, sa corne s'alluma et un nouvel éclair de douleur vint frapper la princesse, la faisant à nouveau crier et se tordre sur place. S'amusant de cela, il continua :

"Je laverais cet affront en rasant Equestria, à commencer par ses princesses que je briserais moi-même."

Le sort se stoppa, laissant Cadance s'effondrer sur elle-même, à moitié inconsciente et essoufflée.

"Parce qu'vous croyez qu'elles vont s'laisser faire !?" grogna Applejack.

Le regard de Sombra se tourna vers elle, emplit de cette lueur rougeâtre qui transpirait le désir de destruction. Lentement, il s'avança vers elle, qui se tenait aussi fièrement que possible, bien qu'elle soit à quatre pattes.

"Qui t'a permis de m'adresser la parole, vermine ?"

"Mon poing dans ta face !" beugla soudainement une voix.

Venu de l'entrée, un éclair arc-en-ciel frappa Sombra en pleine joue et l'emporta avec lui jusqu'au fond de la pièce où le roi et Rainbow Dash s'écrasèrent, les quatorze phalanges de la volante toujours sur le visage du sinistre personnage.

Au même moment, profitant de cette aubaine, Octavia et Twilight sortirent de leur cachette et foncèrent aider les deux prisonnières. D'un éclair de magie, la cornue libéra sa seconde, tandis qu'Octavia se servit de l'arme dérobée pour délivrer la princesse, avant de l'aider à se relever. Cadance était considérablement exténuée.

"Rainbow Dash !" appela Twilight.

Une onde de choc repoussa alors la mécanicienne, la projetant en l'air. Mais elle se reprit en vol.

Allant jusqu'à faire trembler les murs, un rugissement bestial retentit, émanant d'un Sombra plus énervé que jamais. La salle s'assombrit immédiatement.

"On file !" ordonna Octavia qui se dépêchait déjà de courir vers la sortie, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec la princesse pour l'aider à marcher.

Twilight ne se le fit par redire et vint même aider la grise et son fardeau.

Sombra se redressait de toute sa taille. De la fumée noirâtre s'échappait de son dos et commença à envahir la pièce. De son regard injecté de rage, il foudroyait Rainbow Dash, qui elle aussi le fixait avec toute sa haine.

"Rainbow !" hurla Applejack. "Dépêche-toi !"

La volante piqua droit sur la seconde et l'attrapa sous les épaules pour l'emporter dans sa fuite, passant au dessus des trois autres à toute vitesse.

"Misérables immondices !" vociféra le roi, qui semblait grandir tant sa présence devenait menaçante.

La fumée noire partit soudainement dans toutes les directions, faisant disparaître la pièce, et fondit sur le groupe au moment même où ils franchissaient la grande double-porte. Octavia fit alors volte-face et tira sur le seuil. Une immense colonne de cristal s'édifia, bloquant le chemin aux ombres.

"C'est bon..." souffla Cadance en écartant les autres. "Je peux marcher..."

"Twilight !"

La cornue aperçu son équipage qui arrivait en courant, essoufflé. Rarity fut rassurer de toutes les voir.

"Vous n'avez rien ! Quel soulagement !"

"On n'a pas le temps !" rappela Octavia, alors que les cristaux commençaient à céder sous la pression de la fumée. "Il faut regagner votre vaisseau ! Twilight, tu peux nous téléporter !?"

La cornue se concentra, insufflant le peu de magie qui lui restait dans ce dernier sort. Rarity l'épaula, lui donnant la mana nécessaire. Le groupe fut éblouit par un éclair violet et ils se retrouvèrent à une petite centaine de mètres du vaisseau.

"Courez !"

Au même moment, le barrage mit par Octavia vola en éclats et les ombres s'étendirent sur toute la ville. Les serviteurs de Sombra se rallièrent à la fumée et se lancèrent à la poursuite des huit femmes, déployant de grandes ailes. Les silhouette ondulantes aux yeux jaunes allaient encore plus vite qu'un volant.

Les premières à poser le pied sur le ponton du vaisseau furent Rainbow Dash et Applejack. La seconde n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita vers la salle de pilotage pour allumer les réacteurs. Le préchauffage était fini depuis belle lurette.

Dash resta à l'entrée pour vérifier que personne ne manquait à l'appelle. Pinkie et Rarity furent les suivantes.

"Pinkie, à ta tourelle, vite !"

"Okie dokie lokie Dashie !"

Fluttershy passa, se couvrant la tête de ses mains, voûtée sur elle-même, terrorisée, rapidement suivie par Twilight.

"Aller bon sang !" pressa Dash, voyant qu'Octavia et Cadance mettaient du temps.

La princesse restait exténuée, et le capitaine faisait son possible pour l'aider à avancer.

"Twilight ! Décolle !" beugla la mécanicienne dans la radio dès qu'elles eurent atteint le ponton.

Les moteurs vrombirent et l'appareil s'éleva au dessus du sol. Les deux dernières s'autorisèrent une pause pour souffler sur l'entrée encore abaissée, tandis que derrière s'éloignait la ville désormais noyée sous les nuages noirs.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher... C'était juste..."

"On est pas encore sorti d'affaire ! Dépêchez-vous de-"

Rainbow s'arrêta subitement, voyant un de ces sbires sombre s'approcher dangereusement du vaisseau. D'autres arrivaient aussi, mais celui-là n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du vaisseau, la main tendue, prêt à reprendre l'otage.

Mais une boule d'énergie rouge faisant sa taille le percuta subitement et le projeta violemment au sol avant d'exploser.

"Joli tir Pinkie !"

"La party canon version 2.0 avec l'option charge de mana !" jubila la rose. "Ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants !"

Le ponton se referma alors que le vaisseau prenait de l'altitude. Pinkie tirait un feu nourri sur tout ce qui gênait leur progression.

Maintenant, le problème était de passer ce barrage de vaisseaux lourds juste devant eux. Les batteries de canons à cristal reprenaient leur feu nourri, mais avec une seule cible cette fois : le Friendship Cottage.

"Comment on va passer ce barrage !?" paniqua Twilight.

"Avec un peu d'aide !" répondit une voix familière dans la radio.

"Whooves !" s'émerveilla Applejack.

"Doctor pour vous, lady Applejack !" plaisanta le pilote du TARDIS. "Et je ne suis pas seul !"

"Vous avez Octavia !?" demanda une voix affolée.

"Bien sûr Vinyl, t'en fait pas !"

Devant elles, les silhouettes du TARDIS et du Symphonia se distinguaient, approchant à toute vitesse, le vaisseau rectangulaire esquivant les tirs en zigzaguant, l'autre profitant de sa rapidité. Au milieu de ces immenses croiseurs, ils faisaient pâle figure, comme si un rien pouvait les balayer.

"On vous couvre ! Passez par là d'où on vient, il reste un passage !"

"Compris !"

Twilight poussa ses compétences de pilotages à leur maximum pour atteindre l'échappatoire, tandis que les deux autres vaisseaux se mettaient sur ses côtés pour la protéger, leur tourelle crachant en permanence les projectiles magiques rouges pour stopper les tirs qui les visaient.

La fenêtre de passage était mince. Tout juste pouvaient-ils passer. Un violent choc vint faire trembler la carlingue.

"La coque a été touchée !" informa Applejack.

"Oupsi," s'excusa Pinkie dans la radio. "Je l'ai pas vu venir !"

Personne ne lui en tenu vraiment rigueur. Tout à coup, sur la gauche, le TARDIS s'approcha dangereusement, passant en vrille juste au dessus d'eux. Whooves venait de perdre le contrôle après un choc trop violent, mais il avait évité le pire.

"J'ouvre la voie !" cria Vinyl, poussant sur les puissants réacteurs du Symphonia pour passer devant. La masse grise se dirigea vers le passage entre ces deux grands vaisseaux et réussi à franchir le petit écart sans même rayer la coque.

"Allez-y !" ordonna Whooves. "On suit !"

Twilight ne se le fit pas redire et se dépêcha de suivre le pas, faisant trembler la carlingue même du vaisseau tant elle poussait les moteurs à bout.

"Ça va passer..." tenta de se convaincre Twilight en voyant s'approcher l'infime passage.

Applejack ne dit rien mais ses mains se crispèrent sous l'effet du stress.

Le capitaine tremblait. Inlassablement, elle se répétait la même phrase en tête pour se rassurer. L'obstacle était là, et ils allaient le franchir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Non, c'était trop petit, jamais ils ne passeraient !

Soudain, des mains grises vinrent se poser sur celles de Twilight, et firent doucement pencher les leviers de commande sur la gauche. Le Friendship Cottage passa sans aucun problème l'obstacle.

Octavia ôta ses mains, expirant doucement.

"C'était presque parfait Twilight, mais ai plus confiance en toi."

Derrière, Whooves se faufila avec ses habituels zigzags, son vaisseau éraflant un croiseur en laissant un traînée d'étincelles, mais sans subir de dommages importants.

Ils étaient tous passés, mais le temps n'était pas au soulagement, et Whooves relança immédiatement :

"Aller ! Au cap, vite !"

Filant dans l'espace, laissant ces grands patauds de vaisseaux derrière en faisant fit de leurs tirs désormais bien inutiles, les trois appareils d'Equestria foncèrent vers le grand anneau métallique par lequel ils étaient arrivés plus tôt. Ce dernier était toujours empli de bleu, encore opérationnel.

Il n'y avait plus rien sur les radars. La tension semblait retomber petit à petit. Dans les tourelles, les tireurs se félicitaient mutuellement, presque heureux d'avoir pu se rendre utile alors que leur poste était souvent bien peu animé.

"Ils ont quand même un sacré armement !" fit Neon Light.

"Yep !" ajouta Pinkie. "Obligée de recharger !"

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil ria, et cela se propagea aux deux autres artilleurs.

"J'aurais jamais crû qu'on ait à le faire un jour !"

La conversation coupa court. Un trait vert fusa soudainement de nul part, frôlant les trois vaisseaux.

"Qu'est-ce que !?" réagirent en même temps les capitaines.

"Alerte !" hurla Neon. "Armada ennemi en approche à gauche !"

Effectivement, des dizaines de petits vaisseaux, aux formes improbables rappelant celles d'insectoïdes et trouées, s'approchaient en masse du petit groupe. Ils étaient aussi noirs que l'espace, mais furent repérables lorsqu'ils commencèrent à déverser leur flot de lasers verts.

Dans la surprise et la panique, le Symphonia se fit toucher à l'arrière, lâchant une gerbe de flammes bleues.

"Vinyl !" appela Octavia, inquiète.

"Ça va ! Ça va ! Juste... Et merde ! Les réacteurs sont HS !"

"Les artilleurs, vous faites quoi !?" hurla Whooves.

"Hé ho, doucement, on recharge !"

"Whooves, c'est pas le moment !" ordonna Twilight en abaissant un levier. "Il faut qu'on remorque le Symphonia !"

"Derpy, tu t'en charges !"

"À vos ordres !"

La volante grise abaissa également un levier de son côté. Un immense et long câble métallique sortit du vaisseau, tout comme du Friendship Cottage.

"Applejack ?"

"J'suis d'ssus Twilight !" répondit la seconde face à une console de commande.

De son côté, Vinyl préparait la réception et l'aimantation. Dans l'espace, les tirs continuaient à voler dans tous les sens, mais aucun ne visait le Friendship Cottage. Octavia remarqua ce détail, et en comprit immédiatement la signification.

"Ils tiennent à la princesse ! Ils ne nous tireront pas dessus ! Twilight, met toi face à eux en protection !"

La cornue obéit et vient placer son vaisseau entre l'armée et le Symphonia. Et les tirs cessèrent immédiatement du côté ennemi. De l'autre, au contraire, les tourelles avaient été rechargées et le feu reprenait, plus nourri que jamais.

"Vous allez voir, bande de changelins !" provoqua Pinkie, ayant fait le lien entre ces ennemis et ceux qu'elle connaissait à Equestria.

"D-De quoi !?" demanda Colgate, ne comprenant pas.

Deux vaisseaux de la flotte changelin explosèrent en une gerbe verte et turquoise. Les autres, au nombre de quinze, bifurquèrent soudainement vers...

"Le cap !" s'horrifia Octavia, alors qu'Applejack et Derpy terminaient d'accrocher le Symphonia.

Et cette fois-ci, les vaisseaux ne se retinrent pas. Toutes les batteries firent feu sur l'anneau de métal, qui volait en éclats sous les explosions vertes. La magie condensée en son centre pulsa l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avant de totalement disparaître. La structure explosa en un millier de petits morceaux, laissant les trois équipages complètement désespérés. Leur seule échappatoire avait disparu.

"J'ai vu un autre cap sur la carte !" se souvint Octavia. "Il est pas très loin, en bas à droite ! On peut y aller !"

"Alors plein gaz !" fit Whooves en poussant son vaisseau dans la direction indiquée.

Le Friendship Cottage suivit. Les câbles se tendirent, et le Symphonia fut remorqué.

Mais la menace revenait sur eux. Les vaisseaux étaient rapides et légers. Les tirs reprirent, le Symphonia constituant une cible de premier choix.

"Il faut que je recharge !" paniqua Neon.

"Moi aussi !" répondirent en chœur les deux autres artilleurs.

"Un vaisseau arrive en face de nous !" ajouta Whooves.

"On est foutu !" se désespéra Vinyl.

Désarmé pour plusieurs instants face à un escadron de maintenant dix vaisseaux, puisque d'autres avaient été abattus entre-temps. La phrase de Vinyl était lourde de vérité.

Une voix se fit subitement entendre dans la radio. Une voix bien connue, qui lança sur un ton parfaitement léger :

"Allô allô, j'ai appris qu'on commençait la fête sans moi ?"

La stupeur frappa les trois équipages, et la réaction fut la même :

"Lyra !?"

"Pour vous servir !" ria la cornue aux commandes de son vaisseau parfaitement intact.

Le Humanity, qui était le vaisseau que Whooves avait repéré, passa en trombe au dessus d'eux, fonçant sur les vaisseaux restants.

"Thunder, tu me les allumes !" ordonna Lyra.

"Avec plaisir !" répondit le volant noir.

La tourelle tira en rafale alors que le vaisseau passait au dessus de l'escadron adverse. Un fut touché, mais Lyra continua tout droit.

"Un peu d'aide peut-être ? Je m'en voudrais de garder tout ça pour moi !"

Galvanisés par ce retournement inattendu et inespéré, Whooves et Twilight firent demi-tour, faisant face à l'ennemi, alors que Lyra faisait de même. Désormais encerclés, les changelins semblaient changer d'attitude. Ils prenaient la fuite.

"On ne les poursuit pas !" ordonna Octavia, bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment utile.

"La queue entre les jambes ! Ha !" nargua Lyra. "Retournez pleurer chez vos mères !"

"Ils vont chercher du renfort," jugea Bonbon aux côtés de son capitaine. "On ferait mieux de s'en aller."

Les autres approuvèrent à l'unanimité.

"Le cap d'où on vient marche encore," informa Lyra. "J'vous y emmène."

Son vaisseau repassa au dessus des autres, en tête de file.

"Mais..." commença Twilight.

"Comment tu peux être là bon sang !?" termina Whooves jubilant.

"C'est une histoire longue et inintéressante, je vous la raconterais une fois qu'on sera en sécurité. En attendant, poussez un peu vos vaisseaux là ! On se traîne !"

"C'est parce qu'on remorque le Symphonia," justifia Derpy.

Lyra pouffa de rire.

"Vraiment ? Octavia, tu t'es laissée toucher comme ça ?"

"C'est de ma faute," contredit Vinyl. "Elle n'est pas à bord."

"Elle est où alors ?"

"Dans le Friendship Cottage," répondit l'intéressée.

"Ah bon ? Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez là !"

"Plus tard," coupa Whooves. "Pour l'instant, le cap."

"Yep ! Suivez-moi !"

"C'est déjà ce qu'on fait..."

* * *

Bien loin de ce tumulte, dans le cap qui reliait la constellation de Cristal et le nuage de Dale, Flash Sentry faisait le point avec son équipage.

"On a autant de vaisseaux qu'il y en avait à notre départ," informa le lieutenant.

"Une liste des laissés sur place ?"

"Deux. Le vaisseau royal de la princesse Cadance, et un vaisseau nommé Friendship Cottage qui venait tout juste d'atterrir."

"Donc globalement, l'évacuation reste un succès."

Personne ne répondit. Avoir laissé une princesse derrière n'avait rien d'une victoire.

"Le rapport a été envoyé au CGCE ?"

"Avec les conditions imposées," ajouta le soldat chargé des transmissions.

"Bien."

Flash Sentry croisa les mains derrière son dos, faisant face à l'espace qui défilait sous ses yeux, essayant de cacher le malaise en lui d'avoir dû fuir pour sa première bataille. Sans doute cela serait par la suite gravé dans l'histoire, Sentry le couard, ce genre de surnom lui serait attribué. Intérieurement, il soupira. Comme s'il avait eu le choix.

Dans un vaisseau faisant parti du convois, un capitaine volant et son second cornu discutaient de la situation.

"Vous pensez que la princesse va bien ?"

"C'est un otage important. Rien de mal ne lui sera fait."

Le second n'eut pas à répliquer. Un petit bip sur le tableau de bord indiqua que quelqu'un cherchait à joindre le capitaine.

"Je vais prendre l'appel dans mes quartiers," informa l'intéressé avant de sortir du cockpit.

Une fois que le sas fut refermé, le second ne put s'empêcher de grommeler :

"Et je suis capitaine, et c'est moi qui s'occupe de tout, toi tu te débrouilles tu pilotes. Punaise, j'aurais su, j'aurais bossé un peu plus le test pour devenir capitaine..."

Marmonnant dans sa barbe son mécontentement, il resta quelques instants à regarder l'espace sans vraiment le voir, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le sas s'ouvrit derrière-lui.

"Alors ? C'était pour quoi ?"

"Un léger détournement," fit alors une voix de jeune fille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui venait de répondre qu'un trait lumineux lui transperça la tête, le faisant s'effondrer sur le tableau de bord.

L'adolescente souffla sur le canon fumant de son arme, avant de la rengainer. Elle retourna dans les quartiers du capitaine où ce dernier gisait, mort, face à un écran holographique allumé sur une pièce vide d'un autre vaisseau.

"Une vraie aubaine ces équipages de six personnes."

Elle fit craquer ses doigts.

"Que l'opération de minage commence !"


	6. Chapitre 4 - Coalition

Chapitre 4 - Coalition : Equestria au bord de la destruction ?

"Nous avons une réponse du CGCE."

Dans le cockpit du grand vaisseau, le lieutenant fit passer le message tout juste parvenu, Sentry écoutant attentivement la voix de Shining Armor :

"Ici le CGCE, message à destination du commandant Flash Sentry. La situation a été traitée. Les princesses Celestia et Luna ont prise la décision suivante : Les conditions sont acceptées. La princesse Luna se rend immédiatement sur place pour traiter avec ce dénommé Sombra."

Le commandant retint sa surprise. Qu'elles acceptent si facilement... Mais après tout, leur opposant détenait une princesse, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

"Vos ordres sont de rentrer sur Equestria en l'attente de l'issue des négociations. Terminé."

Le message s'arrêta, laissant un petit silence dans le cockpit.

"Commandant, nous sortons du cap."

La petite armada de vaisseau ralentit aux abords du nuage de Dale, et tous parvinrent sans encombre pile à côté de l'anneau de départ. Sentry prit la parole :

"Capitaines, nous rentrons à Equestria."

"Et qu'en est-il de ce qu'a demandé Sombra ?" demanda soudainement une jeune voix de femme dans la radio. "Luna se rend t-elle sur place ?"

"Qui a demandé ça ?"

"Capitaine Screwball," répondit la voix.

"Et bien ce ne sont pas vos affaires, capitaine Screwball."

L'instant d'après, deux vaisseaux sortirent des rangs et passèrent en trombe devant celui de Flash Sentry. La voix répondit :

"Oh, mais je crois que si."

"Commandant," interpella un officier près de lui. "Nous n'avons aucun capitaine répondant à ce nom sur nos listes..."

Le volant fronça les sourcils et sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque les deux vaisseaux semblèrent soudainement se métamorphoser, révélant deux appareils noirs et effilés, totalement différents des autres vaisseaux de la flotte.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au commandant pour comprendre qu'il avait affaire à des ennemis.

"Abattez-les !" ordonna t-il dans sa radio.

À peine l'ordre fut-il prononcé que de son côté l'adolescente appuya sur un bouton. Deux vaisseaux de la flotte explosèrent simultanément dans une gerbe de flamme et de magie rose et pourpre. Plusieurs appareils furent soufflés, d'autres pris dans la déflagration, s'embrasant à leur tour, laissant entendre les derniers cris de panique de leurs occupant par la radio. Mais le but premier de la manœuvre était la destruction du cap, et une partie de l'anneau vola en éclats, ainsi que la loge des douaniers avec ses occupants.

Sans prévenir, dans les cockpits des vaisseaux restants, apparut un hologramme. Celui de l'adolescente magenta, bien que l'hologramme la rendait bleue, qui prit nonchalamment la parole :

"Cher peuple d'Equestria, vous avez poussé vos conquêtes trop loin. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est la peur, la crainte de l'univers et de son inconnu. Si certains d'entre-vous survivent, alors dites ceci à vos pathétiques concitoyens : IL arrive."

"Il ?" répéta Flash qui serrait ses poings de colère.

Screwball eut un sourire malsain, se délectant de ce nom.

"Discord."

"Vous pensez pouvoir nous vaincre alors que vous n'êtes que deux !?" tonna un capitaine.

Le sourire de l'adolescente s'évanouit, remplacé par une expression blasée et méprisante.

"Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vous abattrais moi-même, de mes mains. Tous autant que vous êtes. Peut-être que vous comprendrez mieux ainsi."

* * *

"Aller, dis-nous tout !" incita Whooves. "Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?"

Les quatre vaisseaux étaient ensembles dans le cap qui menait vers une autre bordure de la constellation de Cristal, le Symphonia toujours remorqué. Enfin quelques minutes de répit. Lyra prit un ton assez fier avant d'expliquer :

"Et bien ma foi, ce fut rude et hautement dangereux. Heureusement, j'ai été là pour-"

"La planète était chargée en magie," coupa gentiment Bonbon qui sentait bien que son capitaine allait déformer la réalité. "Nous l'avons effleurée, et la mana s'est mélangé à la notre. Ça a crée des interférences, on a perdu le contact avec vous, et on s'est retrouvé avec un trop-plein de magie, en plus d'être un peu déviés. On a atterri au système Draconequin, et de là on a pris le cap pour la constellation."

"Hé !" s'outra Lyra. "C'était à moins de raconter !"

"J'ai pensée qu'on n'avait pas le temps pour votre histoire."

"Pfeuh !" bouda la cornue.

Tous eurent un sourire gentil face à cette réaction parfaitement puérile, mais tellement typique de Lyra.

"Elle a raison," ajouta Twilight. "On arrive à la sortie du cap."

"Vous pensez qu'on peut tenter de retourner au nuage de Dale ?" demanda Vinyl.

La question posa un petit silence. Passer par le nuage de Dale était de loin le plus court pour aller à Equestria, mais cela les forçait à rester plus longtemps que prévu dans la constellation car il fallait rejoindre le cap par lequel ils étaient arrivés, qui pouvait désormais être considérée comme un territoire ennemi, donc à risque.

Whooves fit une moue incertaine, exposant :

"À mon avis, non. Passons plutôt par le système Draconequin, c'est plus long, mais au moins le cap pour y aller sera juste devant nous une fois qu'on sera sorti de celui-là."

À peine eut-il fini de dire ceci que les téléportations cessèrent et qu'ils arrivèrent à un nouveau carrefour d'anneaux métalliques. Ici aussi la nouvelle était passée, et les anneaux étaient encore allumés. Une chance, car les douaniers avaient bien entendu évacué. Dans ce genre de cas d'urgence, les caps restaient allumer deux heures d'après le protocole.

Au moins purent-ils s'engager vers leur sortie sans encombres, laissant derrière eux la constellation dont les soleils se noircissaient les uns après les autres, faisant disparaître leur formation en hexagone.

C'est par l'un des hublots arrière que la princesse Mi Amore Cadenzia regardait ce triste spectacle. Tant de vies gâchées, laissées derrière.

"C'est horrible..."

Rarity se tenait juste à côté d'elle, avec le même regard peiné, empli du regret d'avoir dû fuir. Près d'elles, on entendait le lancinant bruit des réacteurs

"Nous aurions dû être préparé à quelque chose de ce genre..." maugréa sombrement Cadance. "Il a fallu que je relâche ma vigilance au mauvais moment."

"Ce n'est pas votre faute princesse. Sombra était simplement trop bien préparé."

"Il est sorti de nul par... Et il nous a soumis en quelques instants... Sommes-nous faible à ce point ?"

"Sans hésiter, non," répondit catégoriquement la cornue. "C'est un simple effet de surprise qui lui a permis de l'emporter. Il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre, je suis sûr que les princesses Luna et Celestia préparent déjà une contre-offensive."

Cadance regarda Rarity dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre d'où provenait une telle certitude, mais un sourire légèrement rassuré se dessina néanmoins sur son visage.

"Je vois que Twilight possède de bons membres d'équipage..."

"Oh, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle peut compter sur nous !"

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Cadance. "Pourtant, vous ne la connaissez que depuis quelques mois, je me trompe ?"

"Oh oui," se rattrapa Rarity. "Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement plus longtemps que je la connais."

"Je sais ce que c'est," approuva la princesse. "Une personne qu'on apprécie tellement que persiste l'impression qu'on la connaît depuis toujours..."

Sa dernière phrase avait été plus mélancolique. Elle soupira même.

"Votre mari vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?" devina Rarity.

Cadance acquiesça, soudainement émotive, reportant son attention sur l'espace à travers le hublot, alors que Rarity tenta de la rassurer :

"Voyez le bon côté des choses, nous rentrons à Canterlot. Vous allez pouvoir être avec lui."

"C'est peut-être une guerre qui va se déclencher... Il est commandant et moi princesse, je doute que nous puissions nous voir..."

Nouveau soupir, après quoi elle essaya de regagner un peu de contenance.

"Merci d'essayer de me réconforter... Rarity c'est ça ?"

"C'est exact, princesse."

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire se voulant un tant soit peu chaleureux. Puis la princesse changea de conversation :

"Je vais essayé de préparer un rapport détaillé sur notre ennemi. Chaque information est précieuse."

La princesse se détourna du hublot et s'en alla dans le vaisseau sous le regard de Rarity. Au moment où elle franchit le sas menant à la partie centrale, Pinkie passa la tête hors du self.

"Rarity ? Tu peux venir une seconde ?"

L'artilleur lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de retourner dans la pièce.

Une fois Rarity entrée, elle referma la porte, laissant les cinq héroïnes, ou plutôt quatre, ayant retrouvée la mémoire ensemble, autours de la table.

* * *

Dans la constellation, accoudé à son trône, Sombra attendait patiemment, pianotant de l'autre main sur l'ouvrage en cristal.

Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu avec ses "associés". L'intégrité de son royaume était revenu sous son contrôle grâce à l'aide qu'il avait reçu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de la princesse Luna et sa part de l'accord serait faite. Le reste des événements ne le concernerait plus.

Alors qu'il était seul dans la salle du trône, la dénommée Screwie déboucha d'un couloir adjacent, avançant l'air insouciante, parcourant plusieurs mètres dans la pièce avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Sombra, qui était pourtant bien remarquable avec son habituel encadrement de nuages noirs.

Elle l'examina en penchant la tête, tandis que le roi arquait un sourcil face à cette étrange inconnue. Screwie consulta un petit papier, regardant tour à tour ce qui était écrit dessus et Sombra, avant de demander :

"Vous êtes Sombra ?"

Cette question provoqua une légère surprise chez l'interpellé. Comment quelqu'un de ce système pouvait encore ignorer qui il était ?

"Lui-même," daigna t-il cependant répondre, sobrement amusé.

La femme bleue consulta à nouveau son bout de papier, énonçant :

"Sincères salutations, roi Sombra. Je suis Screwie, émissaire et numéro zéro de l'organisation du chaos, ici pour assister au bon déroulement de notre plan."

Screwie s'arrêta, avant de se dire à elle-même :

"Ça c'est fait. Deuxième étape, quand Luna sera arrivée..."

Elle leva la tête, regardant Sombra qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, excepté son regard qui était devenu las.

"Luna est arrivée ?" demanda Screwie, regardant autour d'elle.

"Cela prendra encore quelques heures."

"Oh. Plus tard dans ce cas."

Elle rangea le papier dans sa seule et unique poche, regardant autour d'elle sans aucun but précis.

"C'est joli ici..."

Ça, la numéro zéro de l'organisation du chaos ? Discord aimait visiblement jouer avec ses nerfs pour présenter cet être devant lui, Sombra. D'abords une gamine numéro un, et maintenant cette folle. Il paierai pour cela, mais plus tard. Autant ne pas s'énerver maintenant.

"Et c'est tout ce que tu as à faire ? Venir me présenter ce message et attendre que Luna arrive ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda naïvement Screwie. "Je suis supposé faire autre chose ? On m'a dit de faire ce qui est écrit sur le papier."

"Tu viens de dire que tu étais là pour assister au bon déroulement du plan," objecta le roi.

"J'ai juste lu ce qui était dit de lire. J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ?"

Ayant soudainement le doute, son visage se couvrant de terreur à l'idée de s'être trompée, elle reprit le papier et le relu plusieurs fois pour se convaincre tout avait été bien fait.

"Non, j'ai tout fait. Il n'y a rien de plus."

Sombra ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Après un millier d'année emprisonné, il lui était difficile de ne pas exploser face à une telle provocation de la part de Discord. Mais il l'endurerait, pour l'instant.

* * *

Screwball se frotta les mains dans le cockpit de son vaisseau, visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même.

"108 personnes, 99 tirs, aucun manqué, 27 en pleine tête et le reste fini à main nu. J'ai progressé en quota, mais baissé en précision. Vous vous êtes occupés des quelques autres ?"

À côté d'elle, une étrange créature humanoïde possédant des membres troués, noire de la tête au pieds, acquiesça en émettant un léger sifflement. Avec ses ailes, ressemblant plus à des membranes, ses crocs sortants de la bouche et ses yeux turquoises, on aurait dit une étrange fusion entre un insecte et un genre de vampire cornu.

En face, dans les vaisseaux Equestriens, c'était le calme plat. La plupart s'étaient dispersés, comme s'ils avaient cherchés à fuir, mais s'étaient subitement arrêtés en pleine course. À l'intérieur, plus aucune âme ne vivait. Des corps gisait partout, dans des marres de sangs, affichant des airs surpris. Le commandant Flash Sentry était lui-même étalé dans son cockpit, un trou en pleine tête.

"Ils n'ont même pas réussi à fuir assez loin..." fit Screwball avec une moue déçue.

"Laissons-nous les vaisseaux ici ?" demanda dans la radio la voix d'un autre de ces êtres insectoïde, visiblement plus évolué.

"Je dirais que oui, amiral. Cela fera sans doute un bon message d'avertissement."

"Bien."

Laissant là ce champ d'épaves, les deux vaisseaux à l'apparence effilée s'en allèrent à travers le nuage de Dale.

Plus personne n'était vivant dans les vaisseaux. Du moins, c'est que Screwball pensait, car dans un des vaisseaux qui avait tenté de s'enfuir, étalée sur le tableau de bord dans une position qui suggérait une mort brutale mais en réalité simulée, une cornue bleue portant un habillement assez fantaisiste regarda les ennemis s'éloigner grâce à un œil discrètement ouvert.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, celle-ci se redressa sur ses jambes, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se les lisser.

"Il s'en est fallu de peu. Quelle brillante idée j'ai eu de tous nous faire passer pour morts."

D'un pas noble, elle s'avança vers deux corps sur le sol du cockpit et leur donna un léger coup de pied.

"Snip, Snail, debout."

Les deux cornus toussèrent un peu sur le coup, surpris, mais se remirent immédiatement sur pattes, encore très apeurés, regardant le pare-brise en craignant que leurs ennemis ne reviennent.

"I-Ils sont partis ?" demanda le petit boudiné, Snip.

"Pourquoi vous aurais-je réveillé sinon ?" répliqua hautainement la cornue en lui donnant un petit coup sec sur la tête. "Réfléchit un peu !"

Le pauvret se frotta la tête pour calmer la douleur passagère

"Maintenant il s'agit de remettre ce vaisseau en état puisque nous l'avons un peu saboté nous-même. Snail, va prévenir les autres et remet tout en ordre !"

"À vos ordres !" fit le grand à l'air ahuri avant de sortir du cockpit.

Le capitaine redressa son chapeau du revers du pouce, regardant la baie vitrée et l'espace.

"Et l'histoire saura que seule la Grande et Puissante Trixie survécu aux deux premières batailles que livra Equestria ! Nous allons prévenir le CGCE et nous serons accueillis en héros pour nos précieuses informations !"

"Précieuses informations ?" s'intrigua Snip.

"Si tu avais écouté ce qu'a dit cette peste à la radio, tu comprendrais ! Quelle sotte d'avoir laissée la communication allumée ! Elle a été trop sûre d'elle, et Trixie va le lui faire payer !"

* * *

"C'est quand même la misère qu'on ait aucun moyen de contacter le CGCE !"

"On a pas d'émetteur assez puissant pour ça Vinyl, on n'y peut rien," soupira Whooves.

Les pilotes étaient une fois de plus en discussion par radio, alors qu'un nouveau cap se franchissait.

"Oui, mais Vinyl a raison," rétorqua Lyra. "Si ça se trouve, l'alerte a déjà été donnée dans tout l'empire d'Equestria, et tous les caps sont fermés. Si il n'y a pas la synchronisation magique entre l'anneau par lequel on est entré et celui de sortie, on peut très bien atterrir trop loin, voir même se bouffer un soleil sur la route."

"C'est vrai que le système Draconequin est idéal pour ce genre d'accidents," souffla Twilight, repensant aux fameux six astres dudit système.

"De toutes manières," conclut Octavia. "On est dans le cap, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière."

"Faudrait inventer ça d'ailleurs, la marche arrière dans les caps," suggéra subitement Lyra.

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un petit silence parmi les capitaines et les secondes, Bonbon se contentant de cacher son visage derrière sa main, dépitée du fait que son propre capitaine ait pu dire une telle chose.

"Bref !" fit fermement Octavia pour oublier cet instant gênant. "On arrive au système Draconequin, on répare mon vaisseau et je retourne dessus !"

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de thé au juste, Tavi ?" demande une voix dans la radio.

"Bien trop longtemps et je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Vinyl !"

"Tu peux aller demander à Rarity de t'en faire un," proposa gentiment Twilight.

"Bonne idée ! Merci !"

Le capitaine Melody sortit immédiatement du cockpit, d'un pas pressé, laissant les autres capitaines et secondes seuls.

"Des fois, avec son thé, on dirait moi avec le café," constata Lyra.

"C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de ressemblance," sourit Whooves.

"En tout cas, j'espère que les princesses vont vite mobiliser tout le monde," soupira Twilight.

"Au moins ils n'ont plus d'otages," rassura le capitaine du TARDIS. "On reprend en main la situation."

"Mais vous avez déjà entendu parler de ce Sombra vous ?" demanda Derpy.

"Jamais, mais visiblement c'est le régent de la constellation," répondit Lyra, faisant signe à sa seconde de lui apporter un de ses habituels cafés.

Twilight se frotta le menton des doigts, réfléchissant. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, quelque chose de très bizarre s'était passé avec Applejack. Elle semblait le connaître. Était-il possible que... ?

La cornue se gratta l'arrière du crâne, soudainement très inquiète. Dans la panique, et après autant d'événements, elle n'avait pas trop prêté attention à ce genre de détails. Mais alors qu'elle remettait tout en ordre, il lui apparaissait clairement qu'Applejack savait quelque chose que tous ignoraient. Il fallait tirer ça au clair, dès maintenant.

"Excusez-moi, je coupe la communication pour l'instant."

"Un problème ?" demanda Lyra, qui venait tout juste d'engloutir cul-sec sa tasse.

"Aucun. Normalement..."

Sans plus d'explications, elle coupa la transmission.

Un peu plus tôt dans le self, qui semblait être devenu le lieu de réunion de celles ayant retrouvée la mémoire, ou qui faisaient semblant dans le cas de Dash, les cinq représentantes des éléments de l'harmonie avaient eu une discussion sérieuse au sujet des derniers événements. Toutes assises autour de la table, sauf pour Rarity qui était restée appuyée sur un meuble, les bras croisés.

"Tout est arrivé super vite !" exposa Pinkie, survoltée. "Le soleil s'est éteint comme une vieille ampoule et d'un seul coup les vaisseaux ont débarqués !"

La cuisinière continua, jugeant :

"Cette attaque n'avait clairement rien à voir avec ce qu'on a vu dans notre monde. Quand on a sauvé l'Empire de Cristal, on était toutes au courant du retour de Sombra ! On s'est même faite attaquer sur le chemin !"

"Et on avait un moyen de lutter contre lui..." termina Fluttershy, encore un peu tremblante. "Oh mon dieu, et s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le vaincre ici ?"

"Calme-toi !" tempéra l'autre volante.

"Heureus'ment qu'tu m'as prév'nue Rainbow," remercia Applejack. "Sans ça, j'aurais mis trop d'temps à réagir et p'têtre qu'on s'en s'rait pas sorties."

"Y a pas de quoi AJ."

"C'est tout de même très inquiétant qu'il ait gagné la bataille ici," fit Rarity.

"Il avait des sbires ! Ça, ça n'y était pas dans notre Equestria !"

Dash ne put retenir une levée de sourcil face à la phrase de Pinkie. Beaucoup d'éléments de cette conversation la surprenait. Tout ça avait l'air d'être familier pour elles, cette histoire d'autre univers apparaissait presque plausible désormais. Du moins, il y avait forcément quelque chose pour qu'elles en sachent autant. Peut-être qu'elle devrait sérieusement essayer de récupérer ses propres potentiels souvenirs, pour au moins être fixée. La loyauté, c'est ce qu'elles avaient dit. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne le représente pas puisqu'elle avait été une espionne au service de Sombra.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'assister elle-même à une de ces fameuses récupération de mémoire ?

"Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse retrouver ses souvenirs à Twilight !" lança t-elle. "Peut-être qu'elle aurait une solution !"

"Mais j'comprends pas, elle a utilisé plein d'magie contre Sombra, elle aurait dû remplir son élément. Et utiliser d'la magie, j'pense qu'elle s'en rend compte quand elle le fait !"

"Oui et puis il faut trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous," ajouta Rarity. "Ces mains sont très pratiques, mais je trouve quand même cette apparence humain très disgracieuse, surtout au niveau des proportions."

Elle avait dit cela en regardant son propre corps, effectivement moins bien proportionné si on le comparait à d'autres comme celui de Fluttershy.

"Oh vous connaissez Twilight, les filles. Elle va vouloir tout régler ici avant de rentrer à la maison," argumenta sagement, pour une fois, Pinkie. "Et moi je trouve les cannons supers chouettes !"

Cette simple constatation manqua d'arracher un soupir au reste de l'équipage. Mais au fond, elles se sentaient toutes très concernées par ce qu'il se passait dans cet univers. Après tout, des vies étaient en jeu, et même si ce n'étaient que des faux souvenirs, elles avaient passé une existence ici.

"'faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour..."

La seconde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sas s'ouvrit sur une Octavia assez pressée, déjà en train de demander poliment :

"Rarity, pourrais-tu me faire un..."

Le reste de sa phrase se noya dans le décroit de sa voix en apercevant la réunion de l'équipage, notamment Pinkie qui s'amusait à tourner et retourner ses doigts dans tous les sens.

"Pardon, je vous ai dérangées ?" fit confusément le capitaine gris.

"Absolument pas cap'taine !" lui répondit chaleureusement Applejack. "On n'faisait qu'discuter d'tout."

"Oh... Dans ce cas, puis-je me joindre à vous ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer, bien sûr."

Octavia tenta un petit sourire, que la blonde accueillit en avançant une chaise de la nouvelle venue, qui prit alors place, ses jambes l'abandonnant au même moment, expirant un grand coup, soulagée.

"Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment épuisée après tout ça..."

"On l'est toutes," commenta Dash en se balançant sur sa chaise, alors que Rarity apportait gentiment un thé tout chaud à Octavia, qui la remercia.

La brune huma délicatement le liquide, soufflant doucement dessus, dissipant la fumée, avant de le boire avec toute son élégance naturelle.

"'fin c'est vrai qu'heureusement qu'vous étiez là. Encore merci d'nous avoir sauvées en prenant l'risque d'rester seule, sans votre équipage."

"J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru nécessaire," répondit-elle simplement. "Je devais assurer la sécurité de mon équipage, mais aussi retrouver Twilight. Par chance ce fut une réussite, et l'opportunité de vous libérer s'est présentée d'elle-même."

"D'ailleurs je vous ai vu utiliser une étrange arme," nota Rarity. "Pour bloquer Sombra."

"Oh, ça."

Elle sortit de sa poche l'étrange pistolet qu'elle avait dérobé au poursuivant de Twilight. Les autres furent fascinées par son aspect étrange, bien différent de ce qui se faisait à Equestria.

"Comment ça f-" voulut demander Fluttershy, mais elle fut interrompue par la radio interne qui demanda avec la voix de Twilight :

"Applejack, viens me voir. Maintenant."

Le ton n'était pas sec, mais ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Un peu étonnée, la seconde se leva, salua les autres, et partit en direction du cockpit.

Octavia continua comme si de rien n'était, répondant à la question incomplète de Fluttershy :

"C'est un genre de mini-réplique des cannons de leurs vaisseaux. Regardez."

Elle pointa l'arme vers la table et pressa la détente. Un laser en sortit et sur le point d'impact grandit immédiatement un pic de cristal noir, provoquant le recul de bon nombre des membres de l'équipage, et la chute en arrière de Fluttershy.

"On peut créer des cristaux avec et ça répond à la volonté du porteur pour la taille désirée, mais aussi..."

Elle changea la position d'un petit interrupteur sur le côté de l'arme, alors que Pinkie et Rarity relevaient la scientifique. Octavia pointa à nouveau le pistolet sur le cristal au milieu de la table, et tira encore.

Un autre laser en sortit, mais cette fois-ci, l'impact fit voler en milliers de petits éclats le cristal, le dissipant dans l'air, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence, pas même un impact sur la table.

"C'est ingénieux comme arme," nota Rarity.

"Oui, mais aussi une grande faiblesse si leur ennemi s'en empare," répliqua Octavia avec un petit sourire, posant l'arme sur la table. "Si on peut comprendre comment fonctionne la magie à l'intérieur, on aura tôt fait de rendre impuissants tous leurs systèmes offensifs."

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle."

"Et un peu de lumière sur toute cette affaire. C'est quand même regrettable que le premier contact avec une autre civilisation se solde ainsi... Je veux dire, on s'est juste posé et on a tenté de redresser la civilisation, et voilà que ce cornu débarque en nous agressant et en prenant en otage une princesse !"

"Yep," commenta Rainbow, se balançant toujours sur deux pieds de sa chaise. "Je pense que le dialogue est pas tellement possible avec ce type. Il va falloir le faire plier de force."

En même temps, elle tapa du poing dans sa main, prête à en découdre, perdant soudainement l'équilibre.

"Wooow !"

"Attention !" fit Rarity.

Les ailes bleues s'ouvrirent sous la surprise alors que la mécanicienne tomba lourdement en arrière sur le sol.

"Aouch..." maugréa t-elle en s'agrippant à la table pour se relever, se massant la tête.

"Voilà ce qu'on gagne à se tenir n'importe comment."

"Je t'ai rien demandé Rarity," répliqua Rainbow en se tenant le front, ayant désormais un mal de crâne. "T'as pas un repas à préparé plutôt ?"

"Et pourquoi crois-tu que ma corne est allumée depuis tout à l'heure au juste ?" fit elle en désignant du doigt son appendice frontal brillant.

"La vache ça fait mal !" grimaça Rainbow qui n'avait même pas écouté Rarity. "Je vais m'allonger deux secondes."

Les quatre autres la regardèrent sortir du self, avant que le silence ne s'installe. Octavia regarda Rarity, tendant sa tasse.

"Je peux en avoir un autre ?"

"Tu veux m'parler d'quoi ?"

Le sas se referma derrière Applejack, alors que Twilight se tournait vers elle sur son fauteuil de capitaine, songeuse, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Autant dire que la seconde le sentit un peu mal sur ce coup.

"Ce cornu qui nous a attaqué, ce Sombra..." commença lentement le capitaine.

"Oui ?"

"Tu avais l'air de le connaître... Tu l'as appelé par son nom."

"A-Ah... Ça..." bredouilla Applejack, comprenant soudainement qu'allait survenir une question à laquelle elle ne pourrait répondre.

"Personne ne le connaissait jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente... Alors comment ?"

"Et ben..." répondit la seconde, cherchant à toute vitesse une explication plus crédible que « je l'ai connu dans mon univers d'origine où on est toutes des ponettes », sans succès.

"Vu ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne pense pas que tu sois de mèche avec lui," ajouta Twilight. "Et en plus il ne semblait pas savoir qui tu étais. Mais tu caches quelque chose Applejack, je me trompe ?"

Un peu de sueur se mit à perler sur le front d'Applejack, qui essayait désespérément de trouver une explication crédible. Elle se contenta de gagner du temps :

"C'est... Assez compliqué à expliquer, Twilight..."

"Et bien je t'écoute, Applejack. J'ai tout mon temps."

Rien n'y faisait. Elle était piégé pour le coup, et un mensonge grossier n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Elle se résigna, soupirant. Après tout, c'était Twilight, peut-être qu'elle la croirait.

"Est-ce que t'as eu une impression bizarre quand on a fini le test ?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire ici," répliqua Twilight. "Tu cherches à détourner la conversation ?"

"J'te promets qu'non," fit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde. "C'est l'début et j'ai besoin d'savoir pour t'expliquer."

Si Twilight avait ressentie cette impression bizarre, au moment où elles estimaient que leur mémoire avait été altérée pour convenir à cet univers, alors son capitaine serait peut-être plus enclin à la croire. Et ce moment se situait à la fin du test pour devenir membres de la flotte de Canterlot.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune raison de ne pas le faire, Twilight voulut bien répondre.

"Quel genre d'impression tu entends ?"

"Comme si tu découvrais ton corps. Une réaction bizarre en voyant c'que tu f'sait. Ça peut être n'importe quoi."

"Et bien..." réfléchit Twilight. "Il y a bien ce moment à l'atterrissage où j'ai légèrement bloqué sur mes mains, sans raison..."

Applejack soupira de soulagement. Peut-être que ça allait être plus facile que prévu.

"C'que j'vais te dire va t'sembler dingue, mais... Avec les autres, on pense que c't'univers n'est pas not' univers d'origine. Et qu'on a été transféré ici au moment où on a eu c't'impression bizarre."

Le capitaine arqua un sourcil sceptique. La discussion allait être longue.

* * *

Alors que les vaisseaux arrivaient près du système Draconequin, un immense vaisseau biscornu dérivait lentement autour des six soleils dudit système. À son bord, un étrange personnage faisait face à une grand vitre donnant sur les six étoiles. D'une apparence élancée mais aussi étrangement difforme, comme si l'on avait greffé d'autres animaux à la place de ses membres, finissant sur une tête improbable rapprochée de celle d'un de ces mythique dragon; assit dans un siège correctement rembourré avec un indéfinissable matériaux, le fauteuil flottant dans le vide, il tenait dans les griffes de sa main gauche un sorbet avec une petite ombrelle plantée dedans.

"Un air de déjà-vu, saupoudré d'une amnésie avec en plus un brin de futurisme."

Il ricana doucement à ses propres mots, avant de croquer l'ombrelle de son sorbet, jetant le reste derrière-lui, qui échappa un bêlement en heurtant le sol, avant de croiser ses doigts asymétriques. Il n'y avait que lui dans cette grande pièce vide, mais il causait à des interlocutrices, plus tellement éloignées que cela.

"Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu participer à ce jeu. Mais maintenant, la partie est trop entamée pour que je sois encore tendre. Après tout, je vous avais prévenu."

Il tendit son autre patte dans le vide et fit apparaître en son creux un hologramme bleuté sur lequel on pouvait voir la dénommée Screwball dans son vaisseau. Cette dernière remarqua immédiatement cela et tourna le regard vers la créature, comme si elle le voyait à travers l'hologramme, attendant ses paroles.

"Vient ici immédiatement."

"Mais... Papa, je suis en plein milieu du nuage de Dale pour..."

"Screwball !" coupa fermement la créature, arrachant un frisson d'effroi à l'adolescente.

"B-Bien."

L'adolescente porta ses mains à son crâne, tandis que l'étrange personnage posait l'hologramme sur le sol. Quelque chose d'impensable se produisit alors. La fille tira violemment sur l'arrière de son crâne et arracha sa peau, comme elle aurait épluché un fruit, sur tout son corps. Cela ressemblait à une mue forcée. Sauf que ce qui trouvait à l'intérieur n'était autre que l'adolescente elle-même, mais cette fois-ci sans les traits bleutés propres à l'hologramme. Sa couleur était claire, ses contours nets, comme si elle se trouvait désormais physiquement dans cette pièce.

La peau holographique continua de s'enlever et l'image de Screwball grandit alors, jusqu'à reprendre la taille qu'elle possédait réellement. Une fois cela fait, le reste de l'hologramme disparu, et l'adolescente plia le genou devant son père, la tête basse.

"Que puis-je faire ?"

Pas le moins du monde étonné par ce qu'elle venait de faire, l'étrange être énonça :

"Tu as laissé s'échapper 4 vaisseaux de la constellation. Dont un contenant la princesse Cadance."

"C-C'est impossible !" balbutia Screwball hébétée. "Je les ai tous tués au nuage de Dale ! Et Sombra tenait Cadance !"

"Elles sont arrivées après, et ont sauvées Cadance, avant de prendre un autre cap."

"La faute revient à Sombra alors !" essaya de se défendre l'adolescente aux yeux tourbillonnants.

"Les changelins ont aussi tenté de les arrêter," continua l'être. "Ce qui fait que concrètement, nous sommes les seuls à n'avoir rien fait pour les stopper. Et je te rappelle que ce plan avec Cadance est mon idée. Qui suis-je si le plan que j'ordonne n'est même pas mis correctement à exécution par mes subordonnés ?"

Le ton n'était pas réprobateur, mais très calme. Pourtant, Screwball tremblait, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui, fixant le sol.

"J-Je peux rattraper ma faute ! Screwie est en place pour la suite, je n'ai qu'à retrouver ces fuyardes ! Elles n'ont pas pu atteindre Equestria puisque le cap n'existe plus !"

"Effectivement," répondit-il, croisant ses griffes. "Elles se dirigent par ici, avec trois autres équipages. Il te suffit de les stopper avant qu'elles ne prennent le prochain cap et de les ramener ici."

"Je le ferais."

Sans plus de discussion, elle se releva et sortit de la pièce par la porte derrière l'étrange être. Ce dernier fit apparaître une barbe à papa qu'il ingurgita d'une traite, avant de laisser le bâton s'envoler, fixant toujours l'espace.

"Si mes prévisions sont exactes, il y en aura une en moins après... Mais pour l'instant..."

Il sortit de nul par une télécommande et la pointa vers la baie vitrée qui zappa, comme si c'était une chaîne de télévision, d'abord sur un étrange dessin animé rempli de poneys multicolores, puis enfin sur le château de la constellation de Cristal, là où se trouvaient Sombra et Screwie.

Tout comme pour Screwball, Screwie ressentit que quelqu'un l'observait et tourna nonchalamment la tête vers la caméra inexistante. A la différence que Screwie n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, et eut tôt fait de se détourner de cette impression, le regard attiré vers une onde de choc bleu qui fut aperçue dans l'atmosphère de la planète, à travers le vitrail.

Un vaisseau de petite taille filait à toute allure vers la planète. Le design effilé, la coque semblant faite d'un alliage particulièrement résistant, le tout était encore soumis à une intense pression magique qui décroissait rapidement suite à la supra-téléportation qu'il venait d'effectuer.

L'utilisation de ce vaisseau montrait bien la situation de crise dans laquelle Equestria était plongé. Uniquement utilisé pour les situations d'urgences, avec un mode de déplacement quasi-unique et extrêmement coûteux, la supra-téléportation. Pour se fixer un ordre de grandeur de la vitesse de ces vaisseaux, il était commun de dire que la supra-téléportation est au cap ce que les vaisseaux spatiaux sont à la marche à pied. Et ce n'était en rien exagéré.

Ainsi donc ce modèle SR-340 ralentit de plus en plus, pour venir tranquillement se poser juste devant le palais de Cristal, attirant un petit attroupement de soldats d'ombre aux yeux jaunes. L'endroit était vide de tout citoyen.

Il y eut une dépressurisation tout le long du vaisseau, laissant s'échapper un peu de fumée, puis la passerelle latérale du vaisseau s'abaissa, laissant entendre un bruit de talons feutré.

La majestueuse silhouette de la princesse Luna apparut, descendant dans une tenue et une stature royale, le regard hautain et digne, provoquant un petit recul des soldats qui s'étaient amassés devant l'entrée.

Comme demandé, elle était venue seule, et c'est sans aucune hésitation, ni aucune peur, qu'elle s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le château dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes.

* * *

En réalité, l'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle était plus sur Equestria, au CGCE, dans une grande salle où se trouvaient de nombreux appareils, avec divers gradés devant visualisant les positions actuelles des troupes et réfléchissant à des stratégies au cas où il y aurait affrontement. Dans un endroit plus surélevé, d'où on pouvait voir le reste de la salle, le commandant Shining Armor venait de rester fixer pendant des heures sur l'écran montrant la position du vaisseau de la princesse Luna. Celui-ci venait enfin de se stopper.

Le cornu tourna la tête vers la princesse Celestia, également très affairée, au centre des décisions.

"Elle est arrivée, princesse."

Celestia tourna le regard vers lui, puis vers l'écran où un petit point clignotait sur une carte en trois dimensions, sur la constellation de Cristal.

"Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que tout ira bien pour elle ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le commandant.

"Avec Cadance en otage, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait accepter les conditions de ce Sombra. De toutes façons, il est trop tard désormais."

Elle avait dit ça avec un soupir, semblant résignée, sachant parfaitement que le pire pouvait arriver et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher, juste croire en sa sœur.

Shining Armor la regarda, soucieux, avant de proposer :

"Peut-être pourrait-on commencer à affréter tous les vaisseaux disponibles, et... sortir le TTM. Par mesure de sécurité."

Celestia le regarda dans les yeux, considérant cette option.

"Soit," fit-elle en reprenant contenance, haussant la voix pour s'adresser à tous les officiers présents. "Sortez tous les vaisseaux des hangars, préparez chaque cap à des transferts massifs. Je veux qu'un quart de toutes nos troupes soient en permanence mobilisées à côté de chaque sortie de cap en provenance de la constellation. Et veillez à ce que chaque groupe ait au moins un communicateur longue distance pour nous prévenir."

"Princesse," intervint alors un officier. "Les douaniers du nuage de Dale ont perdu le contact avec le cap menant à la constellation. D'après leur dernier rapport, le commandant Flash Sentry et les autres rescapés de l'attaque étaient en train d'arriver par ce cap."

"Envoyez-leur d'urgence un message !" ordonna t-elle fermement. "Et dépêchez dix vaisseaux pour aller à leur rencontre et servir d'escorte !"

"À vos ordres !"

Celestia se tourna vers Shining Armor.

"Avons-nous des vaisseaux de libre pour les nouvelles recrues ?"

"Oui, il me semble, princesse."

"Si la guerre est déclenchée, il faudra accélérer leur formation. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les troupes disponibles."

"Et que feront-nous pour les deux autres princesses... ?" se risqua le commandant.

Celestia fut pensive un moment, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait conclu avec sa sœur. Puis elle tourna le dos à Shining Armor, regardant par une fenêtre qui donnait sur Canterlot en contrebas.

"Si Luna est faite prisonnière, alors je ferais comme elle voulait."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Ne pas tenir compte de leur vie, et me concentrer sur le bien d'Equestria..."

Cette phrase jeta un silence entre les deux interlocuteurs. Alors c'était ça rencontrer une civilisation belliqueuse : prendre en compte la possibilité de devoir sacrifier deux princesses. Jamais Shining Armor n'aurait pensé voir la princesse Celestia prendre une telle décision.

"Vous vous rendez compte que..." voulut-il commencer.

"Je sais bien que cela concerne ton épouse," coupa un peu sèchement Celestia en serrant ses poings, frustrée de devoir envisager cela. "Et je te rappelle que l'on parle de ma sœur également. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais ma sœur a raison, on ne peut pas se laisser mener par ce Sombra juste parce qu'il détient une princesse ou deux. Luna fait un essai, un unique essai, pour tenter le dialogue. Nous ne courberons pas l'échine sous la menace une seconde fois."

Le commandant baissa les yeux, le cœur serré de peur. Sa femme était prisonnière et il ne pouvait rien faire d'ici, à part attendre et espérer que la tentative de Luna porte ses fruits. Il se retourna vers son écran et activa une radio :

"Préparer le TTM. Qu'il puisse décoller dans une heure."

"À vos ordres !" répondit quelqu'un dans la radio.

* * *

"Donc, si je résume ce que tu me dis, Applejack, nous sommes en réalité toutes issues d'un univers où nous sommes des poneys, nous sommes amies depuis longtemps maintenant, nous avons sauvé le monde à l'aide de pierres que tu appelles éléments de l'harmonie, et pour une raison que vous ignorez toutes, on a été transportées ici, avec nos mémoires modifiées. Mais si on remplit chacune le rôle de notre élément, tout en en étant consciente, on peut retrouver notre mémoire. Et je suis la seule à ne pas l'avoir récupérée pour l'instant."

"C'qu'y a d'bien avec toi, Twilight, c'est qu't'écoutes et qu'tu r'tiens," sourit gentiment Applejack.

"Et tu connais Sombra," continua Twilight, essayant de se souvenir de tout. "Parce qu'on l'a déjà affronté dans notre univers d'origine. Et même beaucoup de choses se ressemblent entre les deux mondes. C'est bien ça ?"

"Eyup !" congratula la seconde. "Et tu peux d'mander aux autres, elles te diront la même chose."

Twilight croisa les bras et regarda Applejack dans les yeux, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer. Tout le long, elle avait eu l'air d'être sincère, et tout tenait à peu de chose près la route.

Mais, quelque part en Twilight, quelque chose bloquait. C'était juste trop gros comme mensonge pour être crédible, mais en même temps ça ne pouvait pas en être un, puisque personne n'y aurait jamais cru et on ne fait de mensonge que personne ne croit.

"Et les autres ?" demanda t-elle, pleine de doute. "Les princesses, Shining Armor, Octavia, Lyra, Whooves. Ils viennent aussi de là ?"

La seconde posa la main sous son chapeau et le releva un peu en se grattant la tête, chiffonnée par la question.

"On n'sait pas. 'y s'existent dans l'aut' monde, mais on n'sait pas si c'est bien eux ou juste des genres de copies. Et p'têtre qu'on aura jamais la réponse, puisqu'le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour faire r'cupérer la mémoire, c'est d'remplir un élément. Et dans not' monde, y a qu'nous six comme éléments."

"Autant dire que ça vous arrange, n'est-ce pas ?" répliqua Twilight avec un regard assez mauvais. "Si ça se trouve, vous êtes juste cinq traîtresse qui tentent de m'embobiner. Et avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne pourrais jamais vérifier que vous me dites la vérité."

"Sauf si tu r'trouves la mémoire," ajouta Applejack, avant de soupirer.

"Tu te rends bien compte que je ne peux pas te croire ?"

"Ouaip, mais j'préfère te dire la vérité, même si tu m'crois pas."

Twilight fronça les sourcils et la sonda du regard.

"Avec la situation actuelle, je pourrais vous dénoncer toutes les cinq pour trahison. Et ton comportement étrange juste avant l'arrivée de ce Sombra pourra être rapporté par tous les autres capitaines et secondes. Tu savais qu'il arrivait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es figée juste avant que tout s'éteigne, après avoir reçu un message."

"Oui, c'était..."

Applejack s'arrêta dans sa phrase, venant d'avoir une révélation. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Comment Rainbow avait-elle su que Sombra arrivait ?

"C'était ?" répéta Twilight, suspicieuse, croyant que le silence d'Applejack signifiait qu'elle inventait en vitesse un mensonge.

"Euh..." balbutia longuement la seconde, ne voulant pas donner une réponse suspecte, ni faire de Rainbow Dash une potentielle coupable de trahison.

Heureusement, deux choses vinrent la sauver. La première fut Octavia franchissant le sas, et la seconde la raison de cette venue.

"On sort du cap non ? J'ai senti la décélération."

Cette fois-ci, la brune remarqua à peine qu'elle avait dérangé une conversation, presque avide d'avoir une réponse.

Twilight ne voulut pas poursuivre sa discussion avec Applejack, s'accordant d'un regard avec elle pour en reparler plus tard, considérant tout cela comme étant privé et interne à son équipage. Et puis, elle refusait de montrer clairement à Octavia qu'elle était en plein doute sur son propre équipage ! Elle se retourna vers le tableau de bord et réactiva la radio.

"Vinyl, tu prévois l'amarrage pendant que j'effectue la manœuvre ?"

"À vos ordres."

* * *

Les grandes double-portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent doucement, poussées par la magie de la princesse Luna, qui était suivie par des dizaines de soldats d'ombres.

Le sourire de Sombra s'agrandit à mesure qu'elle s'avança, alors que Screwie se tapait la tête contre un mur sans raison, ayant creusé ce dernier.

Arrivée à l'endroit où elle aurait dû s'agenouiller, Luna resta droite et ferme, dévisageant Sombra avec un mépris certain, bien que dissimulé.

"Je suis là, selon vos conditions, en tant que représentante d'Equestria, venue pour établir un dialogue entre nos deux nations et récupérer les otages, dont la princesse Mi Amore Cadenza."

Les soldats s'étaient arrêtés loin derrière elle, attendant patiemment. Sombra s'amusa de son ton formel, et partit dans un grand rire puissant et grave, qui résonna dans tout le château. Luna resta impassible et quand il eut repris son calme, il répondit :

"Le dialogue ? Vous vous débrouillerez avec ceux qui m'ont fait vous amener ici. Les otages ? Il n'y en a plus ici. Tous se sont échappés. Vous êtes venue pour vous faire capturer et rien d'autre, princesse."

Et son rire reprit, encore plus fort que jamais, se moquant ouvertement de Luna. Cette dernière avait de grands yeux surpris, mais aussi extrêmement en colère.

"Cadance s'est enfuie !?" tonna t-elle.

"Peu de temps après qu'elle ait été faite prisonnière," ricana Sombra, avant de s'adresser à ses soldats. "Enfermez-là."

Les ombres commencèrent à s'avancer, alors que Luna ferma les yeux.

"Puisqu'il en est ainsi... Unité zéro ?"

Screwie cessa de se frapper la tête contre le mur, du sang perlant de son front, tournant la tête vers Luna, d'un air parfaitement innocent.

"Oui ?"

"La princesse Luna est arrivée."

"Oh," fit la femme en cherchant dans son unique poche pour en ressortir le papier.

Sombra fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !?" demanda t-il. "Comment vous connaissez-vous ? Equestria n'a jamais été en contact avec Discord !"

"Je ne suis pas Equestria," souffla calmement Luna alors qu'un halo bleu nuit l'entourait.

Les sbires de Sombra s'arrêtèrent, reculant même un peu.

"Immobilisez-là !" ordonna sèchement leur roi.

"Ils ne t'écouteront pas," fit la voix de Luna, émanant d'un nuage bleu nuit compact, dissimulant la princesse, alors même que Screwie lisait à voix haute :

"Deuxième étape, quand Luna sera arrivée, tuer Sombra."

Le sinistre personnage tourna son regard surpris vers Screwie, au moment même où elle levait des yeux sans émotions vers lui.

Sombra se leva de son siège, les yeux emplis d'une fureur noire.

"C'est une trahison !"

"Ce n'est que maintenant que tu la comprends ?"

Juste après sa phrase, l'enveloppe magique qui dissimulait Luna se dissipa, la laissant apparaître sous sa nouvelle forme. La peau plus sombre, les iris étrécis comme ceux d'un serpent, émanant la puissance et le danger. Son sourire était fait de crocs.

D'un geste elle ôta les vêtements amples qu'elle portait, révélant une grande armure argentée étincelante. Les ailes dans son dos se déployèrent majestueusement.

"Cela fait des années que Discord a pris contact avec moi. Tes précieux soldats qu'il t'a confié, ils viennent de mon armée personnelle."

"Discord rompt le pacte en faisant c..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme vis, de la taille d'un buste, lui transperça la tête, Screwie tenant le pas-de-vis, s'étant jeté de tout son corps sur Sombra.

Mais la tête de ce dernier se dissipa soudainement en fumée noire, son ennemie passant à travers avec un regard naïvement étonné.

"Misérable !" grogna le roi en se matérialisant, envoyant un puissant rai de magie rouge sur la femme azurée toujours en vol, la faisant s'écraser violemment contre le mur de la pièce.

Sombra tourna son regard emplit de haine vers Nightmare Moon, mais n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de finir son action. La puissante main de la princesse vint saisir son visage, l'empêchant par sa magie de se dématérialiser, serrant à lui en casser la mâchoire, le soulevant un peu dans les airs.

"Le pacte n'a jamais existé, sombre idiot," fit-elle d'un ton froid, la voix désormais emplie d'un écho malfaisant. "Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour Discord et Chrysalis de t'emprisonner. Et maintenant tu as servi de distraction en te faisant mener de bout en bout."

La pression sur le visage de Sombra s'intensifia alors que l'ongle aiguisé de l'index de Nightmare Moon commençait à rentrer dans son œil. Le roi se débattait comme il pouvait, serrant de toutes ses forces le bras de son opposante pour le lui briser, sans que cela ne semble l'affecter.

"Mais tu n'as même pas été capable de retenir Cadance. Son assassinat est compromis par ton incompétence."

Le corps de Screwie se désencastra enfin du mur, la faisant retomber lourdement au sol, tous les membres cassés, dans des positions impossibles.

"À présent tu vas mourir."

Sombra activa sa corne, sans pour autant s'en servir, se mettant à ricaner malgré la pression sur son visage.

"Parce que... Que penses-tu qu'il t'arrivera ?" parvint-il à articuler.

Une étincelle de fureur passa dans le regard de la princesse, enfonçant tous ses ongles dans la peau de Sombra, provoquant plusieurs filets de sang et une grimace, sans grognement de douleur.

"Ne me compare pas à toi," répondit-elle en détachant chaque mot.

"Ah oui ?" répliqua Sombra qui reprenait contenance malgré sa posture difficile. "Combien y a t-il de chances pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas le même sort ? Je sais des choses que tu ignores. Chrysalis t'a t-elle parlé de ses troupes sur Equestria ? Ou Discord et les pouvoirs de ses agents ?"

Nightmare Moon fronça les sourcils. Cet insecte essayait de marchander sa vie, mais aurait-il osé la duper pour autant en lui faisant croire de telles choses ?

"Unité zéro."

Le corps de Screwie craqua longuement, alors que tous ses os se remettaient en place comme si de rien n'était. Tout le haut se redressa avec une rigidité anormale, arborant un sourire complètement asymétrique, la mâchoire du bas en décalage par rapport à celle du haut, les pupilles rétractés au maximum dans un air de folie totalement non contrôlée, chaque œil partant dans un sens différent.

Pour seule réponse à la princesse, elle aboya.

"Ta mission ici est finie. Sombra est mort."

Nouvel aboiement, puis elle planta ses dents violemment dans le sol et traîna son corps ainsi jusqu'à la sortie, broyant le carrelage sous ses crocs supérieur.

Deux soldats de Nightmare Moon refermèrent la porte du palais derrière Screwie. La princesse laissa alors retomber le roi au sol, ce dernier se rattrapant sur ses jambes en se massant la mâchoire, grommelant :

"Je m'attendais à tout de la part de ces deux là, mais pas à ce qu'ils aillent chercher une princesse d'Equestria."

"Tu savais donc qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose ?" se moqua presque la grande femme sombre.

Ce à quoi Sombra répliqua par un ricanement.

"Tant que nous sommes tous les trois, il ne peut y avoir de paix. C'est à celui qui trahira en premier."

L'ongle argenté de son interlocutrice vint soudain se poser sur sa gorge.

"Dis-moi ce que tu sais d'eux. Ce qu'ils comptent préparer."

"Qu'ai-je à y gagner si je dois mourir ?"

Le roi sombre fixa dans les yeux la princesse des cauchemars, la méprisant pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, tandis qu'elle le regardait de façon hautaine, le jaugeant.

"Tu es déjà mort aux yeux de Discord et Chrysalis."

Elle retira l'ongle sous sa gorge et se retourna vers ses soldats qui attendaient, droits et fermes. Elle fit quelques pas vers eux, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Sombra, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

"Mais il va te falloir une bonne raison pour que je te garde en vie. Plus que de simples informations que je pourrais t'extraire par la force."

Le roi fit un grand sourire malsain, dévoilant ses lourdes canines.

"J'ai quelque chose qui t'intéressera, crois-moi."

* * *

"Désarrimage."

Twilight appuya sur un bouton, ce qui provoqua un léger sifflement alors que le point d'arrimage avec le Symphonia se rétractait, séparant les deux vaisseaux.

Dans la radio, on entendit un long soupir de soulagement.

"Pas fâchée d'être de retour à bord !" lâcha Octavia.

"Tous les moteurs sont opérationnels, Tavi."

"On peut donc se remettre en route," annonça Whooves, son vaisseau s'avançant devant les autres. "Equestria attend sa princesse !"

"Dépêchez-vous," conseilla l'officier du cap. "On a beau avoir envoyé un message, le plus tôt sera le mieux !"

"Mais ouais on va se grouiller, c'est bon !" râla gentiment Lyra, activant aussi les moteurs de son vaisseaux pour rattraper le TARDIS.

Twilight eut un petit sourire et poussa ses réacteurs pour les rejoindre, jetant un coup d'œil à Cadance juste à côté d'elle, puis à Applejack de l'autre côté. Pour l'instant, leur petite discussion devrait attendre. Mais dès que l'occasion se présenterait...

Le Symphonia, désormais de nouveau sous le commandement de son capitaine, suivit le mouvement.

"Le cap n'est pas trop loin, non ?" demanda Lyra.

"De l'autre côté, quasiment. On va devoir pousser les moteurs à fond si on veut y être rapidement."

On put entendre l'abaissement d'une lourde manette dans la radio et les moteurs du Humanity se mirent soudainement à luire d'une lueur bleue argentée.

"Cool," sourit alors Lyra.

Son vaisseau prit une brusque accélération, filant devant le TARDIS à toute allure, faisant légèrement sursauter Whooves par la proximité et la soudaineté du passage. Puis lui et Twilight se mirent à rire de manière bon enfant, avant d'effectuer la même manœuvre pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Dans le Symphonia, Octavia posa la tasse de thé qu'on venait de lui apporter, après en avoir vidé une partie du contenu. Les trois autres vaisseaux étaient de plus en plus loin devant eux, la seconde n'ayant pas accéléré.

"Vinyl, je crois qu'on leur a laissé assez d'avance."

Octavia accompagna sa phrase d'un petit sourire, satisfaite de retrouver enfin ce vaisseau qui était le sien. Les zygomatiques de Vinyl travaillèrent bien plus puisque c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle actionna la manette du vaisseau. Les réacteurs brillèrent d'un rouge intense, et la cornue blanche lança dans la radio interne :

"Accrochez-vous."

Une violente détonation magique, qui s'entendit même dans l'espace, émana des réacteurs, lâchant une gerbe orangée de mana, le vaisseau prenant une brusque impulsion et rattrapant en un instant les autres, les dépassant en trombe.

"Hé !" lança Whooves en riant. "Tu pourrais nous attendre !"

"Dans tes rêves !" scanda Vinyl.

L'allure du Symphonia baissa néanmoins, pour ne pas trop pousser sur les moteurs tout juste réparés.

"À ce rythme on y sera dans une petite heure," exposa Whooves.

"Pas tout à fait," nuança subitement une voix dans la radio.

Tous les capitaines froncèrent des sourcils intrigués. Personne ne s'affichait sur leur radar, et ils étaient hors de portée du communicateur des douaniers. Qui plus est, leur fréquence était privée.

"Qui a dit ça ?" demanda Twilight.

Pour toute réponse, sur chaque tableau de bord, apparut un hologramme. Celui d'une adolescente aux cheveux bouclés, qui répondit sobrement :

"Moi."


	7. Chapitre 5 - Héroïnes - part 1

Chapitre 5 - Héroïnes - Partie 1

Les quatre capitaines et leur seconde étaient perplexes. Cadance également. Qui était donc cette adolescente soudainement apparue de nul part ? Comment un hologramme pouvait se trouver ici alors que leur vaisseau ne disposait pas de cette technologie ? Et pourquoi avait-elle nuancé le propos de Whooves ?

Screwball se contenta de regarder minutieusement les capitaines dans les yeux, comme si elle les voyait à travers l'hologramme, puis elle tomba sur Cadance, faisant soudainement une mine réjouit :

"Ah, parfait ! La princesse est encore là !"

"Qui êtes-vous !?" demanda sèchement la concernée.

"Celle qui vient réparer les erreurs commises," répondit-elle humblement en s'inclinant, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre en l'air en une parfaite révérence. "Notamment à votre égard. Je suis ici pour vous escorter, comme il aurait dû être fait auparavant."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Identifiez-vous clairement !"

Le ton de Cadance était ferme et son regard méfiant. Screwball le remarqua et se redressa alors, abandonnant tout faux-semblant pour afficher un air las.

"Vous savez..." fit-elle en mettant une main dans son dos. "J'aimerais bien que vous me suiviez sans faire d'histoire, mais comme les Equestriens ne comprennent que la menace..."

Elle sortit alors son arme et la pointa sur eux, avant de presser la détente. L'instant d'après, un cri d'horreur que tous reconnurent comme étant celui de Derpy satura la radio, alors que Screwball rengainait son arme.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas touché de points vitaux, et les blessures de cette arme ne provoquent pas d'hémorragie."

"Doctor ! Doctor !" hurlait désespérément Derpy en s'agenouillant.

"Ferme-là ou je vise la tête !" vociféra d'un seul coup Screwball, faisant sursauter de peur la volante en larme.

Whooves se releva tant bien que mal, tenant son épaule fumante, serrant les dents sous la douleur, mais surtout cherchant à comprendre comment ce tir holographique avait pu le toucher.

"Ça va, Derpy..." rassura t-il le souffle court. "Calme toi."

Screwball mit son arme sur son épaule, dévisageant chaque capitaine. Ces derniers venaient de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais...

"Ça échappe à votre compréhension," répondit alors nonchalamment l'adolescente. "Maintenant, vous allez gentiment mettre vos vaisseaux en route, sans faire d'histoire, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de venir vous étrangler moi-même."

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle eut soudainement un petit tic nerveux au visage, son regard devenant mauvais.

"Lequel d'entre-vous vient d'utiliser un communicateur ?"

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Octavia alors qu'elle ôta le plus discrètement possible la main de sa poche, mais le geste fut aperçu et Screwball pointa immédiatement son arme vers elle.

"Qu'as-tu envoyé !? Et à qui !?"

"R-Rien !" bredouilla t-elle sous la surprise.

Les yeux de Screwball s'injectèrent de sang sous la rage qui commençait à la prendre. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler, malgré ses ordres de ne pas tuer, et elle braqua alors son arme vers Vinyl, s'apprêtant à tirer, lorsque Twilight intervint :

"À moi !"

Screwball s'arrêta dans son geste, fixant toujours Octavia.

"Elle a juste proposé un moyen de s'échapper," continua Twilight, cherchant à apaiser à tout prix leur opposante. "C'était inconsidéré. Ne tirez pas."

"Nous allons vous suivre," ajouta Cadance, comprenant aussi que pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien contre cet adversaire, d'autant que l'endroit où elle se trouvait physiquement leur restait inconnu. "Où nous emmenez-vous ?"

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt," répliqua froidement Screwball, baissant son arme. "Suivez sans discussions, ou il y aura plus qu'un simple blessé."

"Et que doit-on suivre... ?" se risqua Lyra avec une pointe de mépris.

Une fissure apparut soudainement en plein milieu de l'espace et s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser s'échapper un vaisseau à l'apparence... difficilement qualifiable. C'était un bazar sans nom, avec des morceaux qui partaient dans tous les sens, des couleurs anarchiques, et on aurait même juré que certaines parties étaient en bois !

Le déclic se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit d'Applejack : cette fille était envoyée par Discord et visiblement, ce Discord là n'avait pas été réformé. D'abord elles avaient affrontées Sombra sans cœur de cristal, et maintenant elles allaient faire face à Discord sans éléments.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

Loin de là, face à son écran, Discord pouffa, replongeant la patte dans son paquet de friandises pour en ingurgiter une, regardant attentivement la blonde au chapeau. Que ce spectacle était plaisant !

Sans un mot, le groupe de vaisseaux se mit à suivre l'étrangeté devant eux. L'atmosphère était tendue.

"Désolée, Cadance..." murmura Twilight, les doigts crispés sur ses commandes. "On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cette capture..."

La princesse regarda sa belle-sœur, avant de soupirer doucement.

"Vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos vies en jeu juste pour me protéger. Si cette fille veut me capturer, ce n'est pas vous qui l'arrêterez."

"Tout juste," répliqua Screwball, avant de leur tourner le dos, regardant l'avant de son vaisseau. "Alors ne tentez rien d'idiot."

"Faire quelque chose d'idiot, ça ne nous ressemble pas, n'est-ce pas Lyra ?" lança soudainement Whooves.

"Hm ?"

"Bien sûr," se dépêcha de répondre Bonbon à sa place, alors que son capitaine n'avait pas compris.

"Octavia et Twilight non plus, pas vrai ?" continua t-il.

"Voyons, que pourrait-on bien faire ?" répondit Octavia sur un ton assez léger, bien qu'elle était tendue.

"Il va tenter quelque chose..." pensa Twilight en jetant un regard à Applejack.

Cette dernière acquiesça, prête à réagir. Dans chaque vaisseaux, les capitaines et secondes étaient sur le qui-vive, leur cœur s'accélérant. Whooves regarda Derpy, avant de focaliser son attention sur les commandes, prenant une grande et discrète inspiration.

"Coupez la radio !"

Ce qu'il fit l'instant d'après. Les autres équipages l'imitèrent immédiatement, arrêtant toute communication externe, faisant instantanément disparaître l'image de Screwball. Applejack s'empara du micro et hurla dans la radio interne :

"Pinkie ! Rainbow ! À vos postes !"

Twilight fit une violente embardée pour éloigner au plus vite le vaisseau de celui de Screwball, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Les sales petits... !" pesta t-elle. "Poursuivez la princesse ! Les autres ne sont pas importants !"

Mais les autres avaient déjà compris que Cadance serait son objectif, le TARDIS était en train de foncer droit sur elle. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Hors d'elle, Screwball ordonna :

"Abattez-les !"

L'artillerie de son vaisseau se dégaina alors et deux projectiles fondirent sur le rectangle bleu, qui esquiva. Mais Whooves resta surpris par la nature de leur armement.

"J-Je rêve où ils nous ont lancés des moutons avec des catapultes !?"

Effectivement, les deux animaux bêlant dérivaient à présent dans l'espace, semblant complètement ignorer le pourquoi de leur présence ici.

"Mais c'est horrible !" hurla Derpy. "Les pauvres !"

Les deux moutons s'entrechoquèrent alors et cela provoqua une grande étincelle. Le TARDIS se mit à perdre brusquement de la vitesse alors que les appareils internes s'affolèrent.

"Ils génèrent un champ magnétique pour nous arrêter ! Derpy ! Active les protecteurs arrières !"

Au moment où la volante enclencha l'interrupteur, une sphère rouge vola sur les deux moutons et explosa, dissipant leur effet et leur corps par la même occasion.

Le Symphonia passa en trombe devant le TARDIS, sans attendre de remerciement, la tourelle mitraillant déjà le vaisseau ennemi. Ce dernier riposta en déployant une de ses extrémités en une sorte de tentacule qui attrapa un des projectiles, avant de le jeter droit sur le vaisseau d'Octavia.

Vinyl évita de justesse le tir, alors que Lyra contournait l'ennemi pour l'attaquer par derrière, visant des angles supposés morts dans ce méli-mélo d'incompréhension que formait le vaisseau de Screwball.

Mais déjà trois autres moutons volaient vers l'Humanity. Thunderlane tira dessus, mais l'animal visé ouvrit grand la bouche et ingurgita le projectile, enflant soudainement avant d'exploser en une myriade d'autres petites moutons.

"Ok, alors je veux bien qu'à quatre contre un ça semble facile, Thunder," lança Lyra. "Mais t'étais pas non plus obligé de faire ça ! Concentre tes tirs sur le vaisseau !"

L'artilleur obtempéra alors que l'Humanity bifurquait brusquement pour éviter les projectiles laineux, qui commencèrent à s'entrechoquer, provoquant une forte perturbation magnétique et une réaction en chaîne qui fit accélérer les moutons, les faisant se percuter avec encore plus violence, certains complètement éjectés dans toutes les directions, dans un concert de bêlement rendu muet par l'espace.

L'un fonça sur le Symphonia et Vinyl l'esquiva de justesse grâce à la vigilance d'Octavia. Cette dernière s'était levée de son siège.

"Passe-moi les commandes."

La seconde s'écarta immédiatement, laissant son capitaine à l'œuvre qui s'empara des manettes et se mit à les manier comme si elles faisaient partie d'elle. Le vaisseau esquiva le nuage de moutons qui leur fonçait dessus et fit soudainement un plongé, accélérant tout en remontant en chandelle derrière l'appareil de Screwball, venant effleurer le tentacule.

"Aller, essaye un peu de m'avoir..." grommela t-elle, cherchant à provoquer l'ennemi pour qu'il cesse de contrer leurs tirs.

Ce qui fonctionna lorsque Screwball vit le Symphonia passer juste devant la vitre de son cockpit, faisant crisper ses poings de fureur.

"Broyez-moi ce vaisseau !"

"M-Mais, unité une, les ord-"

Le pauvre subordonné n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un laser transperça son crâne.

"Je m'en fous des ordres !" beugla t-elle en poussant son cadavre pour prendre elle-même le contrôle du tentacule.

Les mouvements de ce dernier changèrent brusquement, s'étirant sans qu'Octavia ne le voit venir, s'enroulant autour du Symphonia. Le capitaine pesta alors qu'elle poussait autant que possible sur les moteurs pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de leur adversaire, mais rien n'y faisait. La coque grésillait dangereusement de bleu, craquant lourdement.

"Les boucliers ne tiendront pas longtemps, Tavi ! Ils vont nous écraser !"

"Neon ! Tire dans le nuage de mouton devant nous !"

"D-De qu-?"

"Tout de suite !"

L'artilleur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et bombarda l'agglomération de petits moutons dérivants devant le vaisseau. Le projectile fut à nouveau absorbé et l'animal explosa en un nombre colossal d'autres plus petits, ce qui relança brutalement le cycle de collision, générant un puissant champs magnétique. Tout cela, combiné au fait qu'Octavia poussait son vaisseau au maximum, extirpa le Symphonia des griffes de l'ennemi.

Deux tirs fusèrent tout à coup droit sur le tentacule qui fut sectionné, de nombreux débris volants dans l'espace. Screwball explosa et se mit à les traiter de tous les noms possibles, enfonçant soudainement un énorme bouton sur le tableau de bord. Un projecteur s'activa sur le haut du vaisseau et diffusa alors une image gigantesque de l'adolescente, faisant s'écarter les trois appareils Equestriens qui semblaient bien petits en comparaison.

Par la caméra arrière du vaisseau, Applejack regardait la scène crispée et morte d'inquiétude. Le Friendship Cottage s'éloignait du champ de bataille, emportant la princesse pour la protéger.

"Ça va vraiment aller pour eux... ?" demanda la seconde en se rongeant les ongles.

"Ils font leur mission..." répondit Twilight presque à contrecœur. "Et nous aussi."

Ses mains tremblaient, elle était en sueur car elle laissait ouvertement ses compagnons derrière face à un ennemi redoutable. Il y avait un but à tout ça, oui, mais pour elle c'était de la lâcheté simple. La peur dans son ventre la tétanisait, mais tout en elle lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et d'aller prêter main forte aux autres.

Cadance posa une main sur son épaule.

"Écoute ce que ton cœur te dit de faire... Je fais confiance à ton jugement, Twilight."

Le regard du capitaine parut incertain pendant une seconde. Puis une étincelle illumina son regard, et le vaisseau fit un brusque demi-tour, repartant en trombe vers la bataille. Quatre contre un, comme si elle pouvait fuir ça ! Ils étaient des capitaines d'Equestria, au service des princesses ! Ce n'était pas une fillette qui allait les mater !

"Aaaah !" fit soudainement Pinkie dans la radio interne. "Enfin je te retrouve Twilight !"

"Ça y est ?" ajouta Rainbow. "On va enfin avoir de l'action ?"

"Restez concentrées sur vos rôles !" ordonna Applejack, stressée mais préférant largement ça à la fuite. "Rarity, Fluttershy, restez en approvisionnement de la tourelle !"

L'hologramme géant attrapa soudainement le Symphonia, immobilisant le vaisseau comme si c'était un jouet.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû m'énerver," fit-elle en sortant son arme, pointant le canon sur le bout de vaisseau, faisant aisément la taille du cockpit.

Sorti de nul part, le TARDIS vint violemment percuter la main tenant l'arme, déviant le tir de Screwball qui se perdit dans le vide.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais !" fit Whooves. "Cette apparence est physique lorsqu'elle veut attaquer avec !"

"Doctor ! À gauche !" hurla soudainement Derpy.

Le capitaine n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour voir la partie détachée du tentacule foncer droit sur eux, avant qu'elle ne transperce le TARDIS de part en part. La secousse fut telle que Whooves et Derpy perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le temps de se relever, une voix paniquée annonça :

"On a plus de bouclier ! Les réacteurs sont presque tous HS ! Tout se dépressurise ici !"

"Sort de là, Rose !"

"On a plus que les latéraux !" informa Derpy.

"Alors accrochez-vous, parce que vous allez avoir le tournis !"

D'un mouvement sec, Whooves mit en route tous les réacteurs latéraux, le TARDIS se mettant à tournoyer brusquement sur lui-même, son capitaine sachant le diriger ainsi, évitant la main de Screwball qui leur fondait dessus en tenant toujours le Symphonia.

Main qui se reçut un tir de la part du Humanity la seconde d'après, éraflant quelque peu la peau sans pour autant l'entamer sévèrement.

"Vous allez tous crever !" beugla l'adolescente, pointant à nouveau le canon de son arme sur le vaisseau d'Octavia.

Twilight passa juste devant le nez de la géante, tirant à bout portant dans son œil pour la déconcentrer. Mais Screwball l'avait vu venir et ouvrit grand sa bouche pour gober le projectile, refermant ses mâchoires sur l'arrière du vaisseau qui grinça lourdement sans pouvoir se déloger de là.

"Hey !" hurla Rainbow depuis la salle des machines. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? J'ai toutes les machines qui pètent un câble !"

"Rainbow, augmente la puissance des réacteurs !" ordonna Twilight.

"Ça ne marchera pas !" contredit vivement Cadance. "Ouvre les vannes de carburant et laisse la magie se répandre dans le vaisseau !"

"Mais tout va s'éteindre si... !"

"Fais ce que Cadance te dis !" coupa Twilight, s'en remettant à elle pour les sortir de là.

La mécanicienne obéit et ouvrit les vannes. Les réacteurs, mais aussi les systèmes de guidage et de pilotage s'éteignirent petit à petit, alors qu'autour l'Humanity et le TARDIS tentaient d'occuper l'adolescente qui serrait de toutes ses forces les crocs sur le Friendship Cottage, ce dernier tenant encore bon grâce à ses boucliers.

Ce furent les derniers systèmes à s'éteindre, alors que le vaisseau était entouré de bleu comme s'il franchissait un cap. Cadance apposa immédiatement sa main sur le tableau de bord, la corne allumée, et téléporta l'intégralité du vaisseau hors des mâchoires de la géante.

"Remet les machines en route !" ordonna immédiatement Twilight.

Mais le Symphonia était toujours dans une posture délicate, et la rage de Screwball qui s'accentuait à l'infinie ne faisait que renforcer son étreinte. La panique gagnait l'équipage sous les lourds craquement de la coque et les nombreuses alarmes résonnant partout dans le vaisseau.

"Les boucliers vont lâcher Tavi !"

Octavia tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, toutes les manœuvres de dégagement possible, mais rien n'y faisait. Il leur fallait plus de puissance dans les moteurs ou un moyen de faire lâcher prise.

Dériver l'énergie des boucliers pour pousser les réacteurs ? Non, ils seraient broyés à l'instant même où elle réduirait un peu l'alimentation ! Et les autres ne pourraient rien de l'extérieur, les tirs éraflaient à peine Screwball.

Octavia frappa violemment du poing sur le tableau de bord, énervée contre elle-même de ne rien pouvoir faire. C'était une impasse.

Sa seconde comprit le geste, se mettant subitement à trembler, ses bras l'abandonnant, le cœur serré.

Octavia se tourna vers elle, la mine en peine alors que des étincelles magiques pétillaient sur le long du vaisseau, la carlingue vibrant dangereusement.

"Je suis... désolée, Vinyl..."

Pour seule réponse, son amante la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, alors que le puissant sifflement indiquant la rupture totale des boucliers retentit. Les deux fermèrent les yeux dans cette ultime étreinte.

La carlingue du Symphonia rompit brutalement, écrasée sous la force de Screwball. Le milieu du vaisseau fut instantanément broyé et de nombreuses fuites aspirèrent avec force et rapidité l'air présent.

Les procédures d'urgence se lancèrent, condamnant chaque issue, piégeant les membres d'équipages dans leur pièce respective, sans aucune solution pour s'échapper. Certains tambourinèrent les portes pour tenter de fuir, en vain. La tourelle et son occupant n'étaient plus qu'un amoncellement informe, compactés sur le reste du vaisseau.

Les oreilles des deux amantes sifflèrent, avant que les réacteurs ne s'embrasent brusquement, provoquant une explosion qui se propagea dans tout le vaisseau, conduite par les filets d'oxygène dispersés par les fuites, annihilant toute vie. Et l'équipage ne fut plus que cendre.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elles s'attendaient à subir. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Tout fut même étrangement calme, même les alarmes avaient cessées.

Octavia détourna la tête de sa seconde pour regarder par la vitre, cherchant à comprendre. Elles étaient toujours dans la main de Screwball, mais la pression de celle-ci semblait s'être relâchée.

L'adolescente s'était figée dans son action, soudainement terrifiée, regardant quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir.

Les tourelles rechargeaient, offrant un moment de calme parfaitement inattendu. Et tous les capitaines notèrent le changement brutal de leur opposant, mais restèrent méfiant, suspectant un mauvais coup.

L'unité une laissa subitement le Symphonia partir, reculant même un peu, la voix tremblante de peur :

"J-Je me suis emportée... Je sais qu'il faut les garder en vie..."

Rien ne se passa, sinon l'étonnement des Equestriens qui grandit, mais malgré cela, Screwball continua comme si quelqu'un lui parlait :

"N-Non ! Je ne voulais pas te désobéir ! I-Ils ont tentés de s'échapper et... Je suis désolée, papa, tellement désolée... Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie..."

"On s'en va !" ordonna subitement Cadance, encore épuisée par son sort, mais lucide sur la situation. "Vite !"

Le brusque changement d'ambiance perdit Twilight quelques instants. Elle secoua sa tête avant de faire effectuer un demi-tour à son vaisseau, poussant les réacteurs à fond pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Les trois autres capitaines virent la manœuvre et jugèrent que c'était l'occasion idéale pour s'esquiver. Octavia fut la plus prompte à réagir et rejoignit rapidement le Friendship Cottage, et le geste fut remarqué à ce moment par Screwball.

"Je vais réparer ma faute, papa..." fit-elle, avant d'effacer son hologramme, appuyant sur un bouton à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, avant d'énoncer, bien plus sûre d'elle : "H.E. 1 et 3, dépêchez-vous de faire votre boulot."

Deux fissures blanches s'ouvrirent soudainement face aux quatre vaisseaux. Avant que les pilotes n'aient le temps de réagir, l'une d'elle s'élargit brusquement en une sorte de bouche, se refermant violemment sur le Symphonia et le Friendship Cottage.

Lyra eut juste le temps de pousser un "Quoi !?" de surprise avant que le même sort n'arrive à son vaisseau et au TARDIS, engloutis par la seconde fissure. Une fois la lumière dissipée, les choses s'avérèrent être des immenses vaisseaux biscornus.

Imposant et étonnamment majestueux, le premier était bleu ciel, disposant d'excroissances qui auraient pu ressembler à des ailes dessinées par un enfant de six ans. Sur son improbable carlingue, faite de divers matériaux, il était écrit "H.E. 3" en lettres arc-en-ciel.

Le second était semblable, les excroissances en moins, et en colorie rose. L'immatriculation de celui-ci était de la même couleur que la carlingue, en un peu plus foncée, arborant l'inscription "H.E. 1".

Lentement, ils se laissèrent dériver dans l'espace. Le vaisseau de Screwball s'approcha pour s'y amarrer.

"Capture réussie."

Le H.E. 1 émit un son semblable à un rot magique, échappant une petite onde de choc qui vint effleurer les moutons qui dérivaient encore, les transformant en fleurs géantes, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Loin de là, une lourde porte de cristal s'ouvrit lentement, soulevant de la poussière dans un vrombissement qui aurait fait trembler les murs si ceux-ci n'était pas de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur.

Sombra avait conduit Nightmare Moon dans les sous-sols de son château. Après d'innombrables désamorçages de glyphes de protection, les deux parvenaient enfin à la dernière pièce.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, le roi ayant expressément conseillé qu'aucun des sbires de la princesse ne voit ce qu'il allait lui montrer, ce à quoi elle avait fini par concéder.

"Après vous, majesté," invita gracieusement Sombra.

"Que voilà un ton bien mielleux," rétorqua la grande femme noire, hautaine et méfiante. "Surtout pour quelqu'un qui me tutoyais avec véhémence il y a quelques minutes. Passe devant, rien de ce que tu fais ne m'inspire confiance."

"Soit," obtempéra le roi sans discuter, entrant dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ce n'était pas un problème pour la princesse des cauchemars, ni pour le maître des ombres, mais ce dernier claqua néanmoins des doigts et de nombreux flambeaux verts s'allumèrent le long des murs circulaires.

Tout était fait de cristaux purs, taillées avec finesse en briques si parfaites que les jointures se voyaient à peine. Le plafond se perdait dans l'infinie, reflétant le sol, ce dernier renvoyant également l'image en retour, créant un emboîtement sans fin qui annihilait toute possibilité d'estimation quand à la taille réelle de cette pièce.

Les murs suivaient le même schéma, à ceci près qu'ils affichaient également les reflets des sept stalactites et des sept stalagmites, face-à-face, disposées en hexagone dans la salle. Les six paires autour servaient de support à des sphères d'énergie, semblables à celle à l'entrée du château. Les deux dernières, bien plus épaisses, étaient au centre de la salle. Dans l'espace que formait leur séparation, un grand cœur en cristal, trait pour trait le modèle réduit du soleil au centre de la constellation, tournait lentement sur lui-même. Au détail près que son intérieur semblait plein, une masse sombre se discernait sous l'épaisse couche de cristal.

"Bienvenue au centre de la constellation de Cristal, Nightmare Moon," exposa avec arrogance Sombra.

Son interlocutrice le suivit dans la salle, regardant autour d'elle. Certes, l'endroit était impressionnant pour les yeux et les sphères transpiraient une forte magie inconnue, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas ce que Sombra comptait lui montrer. Surtout qu'il fallait que cela justifie qu'elle le gracie.

"Jamais Discord ou Chrysalis n'en ont entendu parler," continua le roi en se dirigeant vers le cœur. "Toute la puissance offensive de mon royaume est concentrée ici."

"Je suppose que cette salle permet de lancer une puissante attaque ? Mais à en juger par le taux de magie ici, un tir doit à peine pouvoir abattre un croiseur lourd."

"Oh elle ne sert pas qu'à tirer de bêtes rayons magiques," ricana le roi en passant à côté du cœur, l'effleurant de sa main.

Celui-ci répondit par une légère pulsation, accompagnée du battement d'un vrai cœur. L'ombre à l'intérieur bougea légèrement, comme quelqu'un bouge dans son sommeil.

Sombra continua alors vers le fond de la pièce, s'approchant de son propre reflet, ajoutant :

"Ne me perd pas de vue. Tu ne retrouverais jamais la sortie sans moi."

Nightmare Moon fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais, n'aimant pas trop cela. Un bref coup d'œil en arrière lui indiqua que la porte d'entrée s'était volatilisée pour laisser place à cet emboîtement infini de reflets.

Juste à temps, elle braqua les yeux sur Sombra pour le voir s'engouffrer littéralement dans le mur, passant à travers comme s'il n'y avait eu que de l'eau, fusionnant l'espace d'un instant avec son reflet, avant de complètement se faire absorber, ne laissant aucune trace, pas même un reflet.

De plus en plus sur les nerfs par la tournure des événements, la princesse des cauchemars s'empressa de le suivre, traversant le mur de reflets à son tour sans même prêter attention au regard rouge que possédait son image.

Sans aucune sensation particulière, elle déboucha dans une salle identique en tout point, y compris par l'absence de Sombra.

Son sang royal ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux s'injectèrent de fureur. Sa corne s'activa d'elle-même, prête à déverser sa colère sur cet endroit. Mais sa colère fut courte lorsque Sombra émergea d'un pan de mur adjacent, semblant amusé de son état de stress.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas me quitter des yeux."

Un rai lumineux siffla à l'oreille du roi, laissant une tache noire sur le mur, Nightmare Moon fulminante :

"Va moins vite ou je t'exécute ici même ! Tu n'es pas celui qui donne les ordres !"

"On ne peut rester trop longtemps dans chaque pièce. Presse-toi."

Sans même tenir compte de l'avertissement, il retourna dans le mur d'où il était venu et la grande femme en armure s'empressa de suivre.

Cette fois-ci, pas de salle avec des murs de reflets. Il y avait bien les formations de stalactites et stalagmites, avec un cœur immobile, mais pour le reste, tout était noir. Un noir profond, malsain, en totale opposition avec le cœur au centre qui était, cette fois-ci, parfaitement limpide et clair.

Deux mains s'apposèrent sur le dos de Nightmare Moon et la poussèrent brusquement droit vers le cœur alors que les sphères d'énergie semblaient augmenter leur puissance. Sous la surprise, la princesse des cauchemars ne put empêcher le contact avec le cristal, sa main se posa dessus pour se rattraper et éviter de tomber.

La réaction fut immédiate. Des arcs magiques noirs fondirent des sphères sur Nightmare Moon et l'immobilisèrent alors que le cœur se fendait en deux, s'ouvrant en son centre, semblant l'aspirer avec une force inouïe, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour lutter contre.

"Non !" hurla t-elle en se débattant, sa magie ne réussissant pas à s'enclencher.

En une fraction de seconde et de panique, le réceptacle l'avala toute entière avant de se refermer comme si de rien était, désormais empli d'une ombre noire plus oppressante que celles des autres salles.

L'obscurité de la pièce s'évapora dans l'instant, se regroupant devant le cœur pour laisser émerger Sombra, qui affichait un sourire moqueur et satisfait.

"Cet endroit est une prison. Une prison dont chaque détenu est exploité, sa force drainée au maximum pour augmenter la puissance de la constellation. Bienvenue dans mon armée, Nightmare Moon."

Sombra dévoila ses dents dans un grand sourire malsain, avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Quelle bêtise de la part de cette femme, le suivre sur son terrain, seule. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était pourtant évident qu'il lui tendrait un piège. Mais non, elle avait gentiment suivi.

Le roi sombre quitta la pièce en sortant par un des murs, alors que le processus de drainage commençait. Les sphères d'énergie pulsèrent plusieurs fois et le cœur se mit doucement à tourner sur lui-même, de fines raies noires s'en échappant et rejoignant les pointes qui en absorbaient chaque parcelle.

Enfermés dans le cœur par l'énergie même de cet endroit, chaque prisonnier subissait deux traitements. D'abord, l'extraction de sa magie, celle générée en permanence par tout être vivant. Condensé par la stalactite, ce flux était aspiré pour être stocké. En second lieu, la stalagmite et le cœur corrompaient petit à petit l'individu pour en faire un citoyen docile de la constellation, annihilant ses souvenirs et toute sa résistance par le simple travail du temps.

Pourtant, au moment même où Sombra quitta la pièce, un œil bleu à l'iris semblable à une fente s'ouvrit dans le cœur, jetant un regard vengeur à l'homme qui l'avait enfermé. C'était, d'après Sombra, impossible puisque le cœur plongeait instantanément dans un état de sommeil profond. Peut-être que s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'aurait pas immédiatement quitté la pièce.

Mais comme il ne le vit pas, il se rendit sans soucis dans la salle voisine, encore une fois la même que les autres.

"Il va être temps d'éveiller mon armée," pensa t-il en s'approchant du réceptacle. "Et je vais commencer par toi, en te donnant une mission très spéciale."

Il effleura des doigts l'objet en cristal, qui pulsa alors, avant de s'immobiliser et de se fendre en deux, déversant un être recouvert d'une étrange substance noire qui s'étala au sol.

Le mucus s'évapora, révélant le libéré nu en position fœtale, les yeux fermés, comme un nouveau né.

D'apparence humaine, quelque chose clochait néanmoins. Sa peau violette était parfaitement lisse, excepté aux articulations où on pouvait constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'écailles et non de peau. Le ventre était clair, la tête non pas chevelue, mais possédant une sorte de crinière d'épines vertes descendant le long de son dos. Le plus flagrant restait sa queue, longue de près d'un mètre, enroulée sur elle-même et également recouverte de pointes.

L'être frémit l'espace d'un instant.

"Debout !" ordonna sèchement Sombra.

Deux yeux verts émeraude aux contours noirs s'ouvrirent subitement. Le réveillé se redressa d'un coup, cherchant des points de repère, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il baissa son regard vers sa main, ou plutôt ses cinq griffes effilées, bougeant chacune des articulations avant de lever la tête vers Sombra. Croisant son regard, il s'agenouilla alors, courbant l'échine en une parfaite soumission.

"J'ai dis debout."

L'être obtempéra et se releva de tout son corps, regardant le sol, visiblement peu gêné par sa nudité. À son apparence, il était encore jeune.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda son maître.

"Spike, monseigneur. Votre serviteur."

Les deux derniers mots étaient ceux que Sombra voulait entendre, et son sourire s'agrandit alors.

"Il y a actuellement des personnes qui empiètent sur mon royaume. Des ombres noires."

Spike leva lentement les yeux vers lui, le regard toujours aussi vide.

"Voulez-vous que je les extermine, messire ?"

"Capture-les simplement. Amène-les ici."

"Je ferais selon vos désirs, maître."

Spike s'inclina autant que faire se peut avant d'aller vers la sortie de la pièce, sachant parfaitement se repérer dans ce dédale puisqu'il était sous son influence.

Ce système faisait vraiment des merveilles et Sombra ne put s'empêcher de se congratuler pour sa conception. Dire qu'il y a fort longtemps, ce Spike avait été un ennemi redoutable, mais tout ce temps à se faire laver le cerveau l'avait rendu docile.

Plus tard, il l'enverrait en mission pour se venger de Discord et Chrysalis. Mais pour le moment, il devait réveiller d'autres serviteurs pour son armée, et s'occuper de reconquérir son royaume.

* * *

À des millions d'année lumières de là, dans des endroits qu'Equestria connaissait à peine, il y avait un soleil vert, fait d'une substance flasque et à l'apparence gluante. Des arcs de cette même substance s'éjectaient de sa surface, sous forme d'éruptions, et se perdaient dans le vide, ou bien replongeaient dans le soleil dans de grandes et lentes éclaboussures.

Loin de cet astre se tenaient une dizaine de vaisseaux légers, fin et peint en bleus avec un éclair sur chaque côté. Momentanément à l'arrêt, près d'eux se trouvaient vingt épaves d'appareils de combats noir, semblables à ceux ayant attaqués le Friendship Cottage et les autres.

À l'intérieur d'un des vaisseau d'Equestria, dans le petit cockpit de ces engins faits pour une seule personne, une femme ailée d'un jaune éclatant et à la chevelure de feu enleva ses grosses lunettes de pilotage, laissant apparaître ses yeux oranges. Ces derniers, qui étaient réputés pour être les plus vifs et attentifs de tout Equestria, affichaient un air grave. Elle regarda les épave encore fumantes de leurs ennemis.

"Fiou," souffla quelqu'un dans la radio. "C'est pas passé loin ! On a rien vu venir !"

"Ils nous ont attaqué en plein repas !" ajouta un autre.

"Ma tarte est irrécupérable !" se plaignit un troisième.

"Comme quoi, ces tours de garde, même lorsqu'on mange, ne sont pas une mauvaise chose," continua une femme.

"Capitaine ?" demanda une cinquième personne, soucieuse de ne pas l'entendre les rappeler à l'ordre.

Capitaine, oui. Capitaine Spitfire pour être précis. Qui était actuellement dans une profonde réflexion.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, c'est ça ?" devina Soarin, qui avait cessé de se lamenter.

"Un mauvais pressentiment..." répondit-elle en murmurant.

"On sort d'une bataille !" répondit une femme dénommée Blaze. "C'est normal !"

"C'est la deuxième embuscade depuis qu'on a pénétré ce regroupement d'étoiles," ajouta un certain Silver. "C'est clair que ça sent pas bon pour nous."

"Quoi, t'as peur ?" provoqua Blaze. "On a même pas subit de pertes ! On est l'élite d'Equestria ! Les Wonderbolts ! La peur n'est pas p-"

"Ouais, ouais, on connaît la rengaine," coupa High.

Dans la radio, on entendit le long soupir las et indécis de Spitfire. Ceci suffit à les faire taire, prenant conscience qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de sérieux dans l'impression de leur capitaine.

"Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas," invita Soarin. "On a eu aucune difficulté à les battre, alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?"

"C'est pas à propos de ça..." répondit-elle toujours pensive. "On se doutait qu'on allait se faire attaquer. La princesse Celestia nous a dit qu'il y avait des signes de vie ici, pas sympathique vu la forme des constructions. Et honnêtement, vu leur niveau, on a rien à craindre tant qu'on tombe sur moins de trente vaisseau légers."

"Alors quoi ?"

Spitfire hésita longtemps, cherchant quel était le meilleur moyen de dire ça.

"Je pense... Qu'on devrait retourner à Equestria..."

Un silence survint. Spitfire s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Oubliez ça, c'était stupide. On finit notre mission, on évalue leurs forces, et on rentre."

Un bip régulier retentit soudainement des les cockpits individuels de chaque membre des Wonderbolts. Soarin conclut joyeusement :

"Je pense qu'avant ça, on va devoir mettre encore quelques roustes à ces trucs !"

Le capitaine regarda là où le radar indiquait un ennemi en approche.

"Ils passent aux choses sérieuses on dirait," rigola High.

En effet, cette fois-ci ce n'étaient plus des petits chasseurs, mais ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un croiseur, faisant probablement dans les deux cents mètres de long. Bien évidemment, il était accompagné d'une dizaine de petits vaisseaux venus en support.

"En formation," ordonna sérieusement Spitfire. "On ne sait pas quelle technologie ils possèdent sur ce genre d'appareils."

"À vos ordres !" répondirent simultanément les neufs pilotes.


	8. Chapitre 5 - Héroïnes - part 2

Chapitre 5 - Héroïnes - Partie 2

Le noir. Le noir le plus profond qui puisse être. Twilight ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez. Où était-elle au juste ? Allongée sur un sol dur et froid visiblement, même si le terme étalée aurait été plus approprié, comme si on l'avait négligemment jetée là, ou alors elle était tombée. Ses articulations la firent souffrir lorsqu'elle se releva.

Quelque chose s'était passé après que l'ennemi les ai avalés. Elle était tombée inconsciente, sans aucune raison.

"Il y a quelqu'un... ?" demanda t-elle, intimidée par cette obscurité oppressante.

Pas de réponse. Elle tenta d'allumer sa corne pour au moins y voir un peu plus clair, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un étrange dispositif était fixé sur son appendice, bloquant sa magie. Le stress monta de plus en plus en elle, se sentant complètement sans défense.

Essayant d'avancer à tâtons, elle marcha sur quelque chose qui bougea soudainement, la faisant sursauter et reculer, tombant sur son derrière.

"Aïe !" grogna la voix de Rainbow Dash.

La volante tenait sa main endolorie, émergeant de son inconscience, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une chose est sûre, elle n'était pas contente de ce réveil.

"Qui m'a marché dessus !? Et je suis où là !?"

"Rainbow ?" fit Twilight en approchant à quatre pattes, cherchant à tâtons son amie.

"Twilight ? Tu pourrais me réveiller autrement, hein ! Du genre en mettant la lumière !"

"Je n'ai pas fais exprès. Et parle-moi sur un autre ton !"

"Ouais, ouais," répliqua t-elle avec désinvolture. "Bon, on est où au juste ? C'est trop calme pour être ma salle des machines."

"Je n'en sais rien... Je crois qu'on a été capturées..."

"Mais il fait trop noir ici ! J'y vois rien !"

"Sûrement une cellule..."

"Exactement," répondit soudainement la voix de Screwball juste à côté des deux comparses, leur saisissant subitement la tête et les tirant par les cheveux pour les faire se relever.

"Hé ! Lâche-nous !" grogna Rainbow en se débattant, cherchant à atteindre l'invisible agresseur en agitant ses bras, ce qui ne fit que mettre un coup en plein dans la figure de Twilight.

Screwball raffermit sa prise et leur releva la tête alors qu'un écran au plafond s'alluma brusquement, aveuglant temporairement les deux prisonnières.

"Restez tranquille," souffla Screwball, les doigts crispés sur leur crânes, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les tuer pour l'instant.

À vrai dire, sa voix transpirait tellement la soif de sang retenue que les deux en eurent un frisson dans le dos. Le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent, elles avaient cessées de se débattre.

"Regardez bien l'écran, quelqu'un que vous connaissez y est."

De toutes façons, dans leur position elles ne pouvaient pas regarder ailleurs. L'écran montrait une grande pièce au sol translucide donnant sur l'espace. L'endroit était vide, hormis une chaise au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle se trouvait...

"Applejack !" firent les deux en même temps.

Inconsciente, attachée de tous ses membres à la chaise, la tête baissée, le visage caché par son chapeau.

"Relâchez-là !" cria Rainbow, recommençant à se débattre. "Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je..."

Screwball accentua la pression sur la tête de la mécanicienne et la rabaissa en arrière, mettant son visage juste au dessus du sien, les yeux violets tourbillonnants plus que d'ordinaire.

"Tu quoi ?" demanda t-elle, approchant son index d'un œil de Rainbow, commençant à appuyer dessus. "Tu vas t'énerver ? Ne me tente pas, que tu te rebelles serait une trop belle justification pour te tuer."

Dash ne répliqua pas, mais serra les dents, lui jetant un regard noir de son unique œil ouvert.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire !?" fit Twilight, inquiète mais aussi énervée.

"Contentez-vous de vous taire et de regarder."

Dans le dos d'Applejack, une porte s'ouvrit doucement.

* * *

Dans l'autre vaisseau, le H.E. 3, le traitement subit par l'équipage du TARDIS et du Humanity était plus habituel. Un alignement de cellules individuelles contenait les dix membres d'équipage, qui venaient de se réveiller, essayant de comprendre la situation.

"On a tous été fait prisonniers," résuma Bonbon, les mains autour de ses barreaux. "D'après leurs armes et leur façon d'agir, je dirais que ce ne sont pas les mêmes ennemis que ceux de la constellation de Cristal."

"Et on ne sait pas où ils ont emmenés Whooves et Lyra," soupira tristement Derpy assise dans un coin de la cellule, la tête basse.

"Probablement à part," supposa la seconde. "Pour tenter de nous déstabiliser afin de mieux nous soutirer des informations, ou que sais-je."

Bonbon s'arrêta avec un petit rire.

"Ils vont avoir du mal à tirer quoique ce soit de Lyra... Surtout s'ils ne lui donnent pas de café..."

Rose, la mécanicienne du TARDIS, allongée sur sa miteuse couchette, demanda :

"Vous avez un plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici ?"

Puisqu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas de gardien, ou de caméra pour les surveiller, ils pouvaient parler d'une potentielle évasion en toute tranquillité.

"Pas pour l'instant, mais on pourrait trouver. Je crois qu'ils ont oubliés de nous fouiller, j'ai encore mon bipeur, et vous ?"

Tous fouillèrent rapidement leurs poches, sans sortir autre chose que des bipeurs ou des stylos. Un paquet de mouchoir aussi.

"Oh !" fit soudainement Rose en se tâtant le bas du dos avant de sortir un objet de son jean. "Ma clef à molette !"

"Ah ! Voilà qui peut être utile !" félicita Bonbon.

"Quand bien même," fit Thunderlane. "Je pense pas que ces barreaux cèdent sous une clef à molette."

"En réfléchissant bien, on doit pouvoir en faire quelque chose."

"Chut !" fit soudainement Colgate, qui était la plus proche de l'entrée du bloc. "Quelqu'un vient !"

"Rose !" chuchota précipitamment Bonbon. "Cache ta clef à tout prix !"

Le réflexe de la mécanicienne fut immédiat, et elle dissimula la clef sous le drap, avant de s'asseoir dessus.

La lourde porte en fer s'ouvrit lentement, n'étant visiblement pas automatisée, et une femme azurée en peignoir blanc entra dans le bloc, tenant dans sa main un trousseau de clefs. Elle parcourut le couloir de cellule, sous les yeux des prisonniers silencieux. Que pouvait-elle leur vouloir ? Étrangement, elle ne leur daigna aucun regard, ce dernier était d'ailleurs vide. Elle semblait autre part, à un tel point que quand elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle se cogna au mur, sans pour autant s'en rendre compte, continuant de marcher sans avancer.

Les détenues s'échangèrent des regards surpris. Leur geôlière semblait bien étrange, mais peut-être que cela allait les aider à s'enfuir. Même s'ils ignoraient que c'était la numéro zéro de l'Organisation du Chaos.

Pendant ce temps, à un autre endroit de ce titanesque vaisseau, Lyra et Whooves se trouvaient dans la même cellule, cette fois-ci faite de murs gris et non de barreaux.

L'homme au teint marron cherchait pensivement une solution, assit dans un coin de la pièce, alors que sa comparse était bien plus remontée, faisant les cents pas.

"Non mais franchement, pourquoi ils pensent jamais à mettre des machines à café dans ce genre de truc à la fin !? On a besoin de réfléchir ! Et je peux pas réfléchir sans mon café !"

Soudain, elle se tourna vers la porte en fer de la cellule, disposant de son judas, et se mit à beugler :

"Je sais que vous m'écoutez ! Que vous avez fait exprès de la retirer parce que vous savez que j'en ai besoin !"

Whooves se plissa les sourcils, soupirant, ne voulant pas paraître brusque en lui disant que c'était surtout elle qui déconcentrait à l'heure actuelle.

"Et vous avez fait quoi de Bonbon, hein !?"

"Calme-toi Lyra, s'il te plaît."

"Me calmer !?" vociféra t-elle en se tournant vers Whooves. "Comment tu veux que je calme !? On est enfermés ici sans aucune explication et sans rien !"

Son interlocuteur se contenta de soupirer, retournant à ses réflexions.

Pour lui, ils étaient tombés inconscient au moment de se faire avaler par ces étranges vaisseaux. Ils avaient été séparés de leur équipage ensuite, l'ennemi ayant pris la précaution de sceller la corne de Lyra, et de probablement tous les autres cornus capturés. S'ils étaient encore en vie, c'est que l'ennemi avait besoin d'eux. Des informations ? Peut-être. Quelles étaient les autres possibilités ?

"Et pourquoi tu fonctionnes pas, bipeur à la noix !" maugréa Lyra en frappant l'objet, contrariée de ne pouvoir contacter sa seconde.

"Ils ont sûrement un brouilleur... Vu que cette fille possédait un pouvoir qui dépendait des ondes, ils sont sûrement spécialisés là dedans..."

Il l'avait très vite compris lors de l'affrontement avec Screwball, sa première intervention avait été à la radio, puis elle était apparu en plein sur le récepteur. Le coup qu'il s'était reçu à l'épaule, qui ne lui faisait pas mal tant qu'il ne la bougeait pas, avait achevé de lui faire comprendre ça. Le géant holographique était un même tour du genre.

Quand bien même, c'était une sacrée technologie, de pouvoir littéralement matérialiser un hologramme. Si c'était bien de la technologie. Whooves n'était pas enclin à croire que Screwball dispose d'un pouvoir, malgré toute la magie qu'il ait vu dans sa vie. Cette fille était une non-cornue, ce qu'ils avaient affronté était le fruit d'une technologie, horriblement avancée certes, mais rationnellement explicable.

Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Twilight, ils auraient pu discuter de ça. Peut-être quand il la reverrait. S'il la revoyait un jour...

"Je leur dirais deux mots aux concepteurs de ces trucs !" continua de grogner Lyra.

Nouveau soupir de Whooves. Sans sa dose de café, Lyra pouvait très facilement devenir insupportable. Essayer de la calmer pouvait être une bonne occupation. Il tendit la main, invitant :

"Donne-le moi, je vais voir si il n'est pas simplement cassé."

Lyra lui jeta depuis l'autre bout de la pièce plus qu'elle ne le lui envoya. Whooves tendit le bras pour l'attraper au vol, voyant le petit objet noir foncer sur lui. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête et il saisit le bipeur avec une étonnante vivacité, l'adrénaline subitement montée en lui.

Il regarda le bipeur dans sa main, avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

"Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas remarquer ça !?"

"De quoi ?"

"C'était sous mon nez !" continua le capitaine en se frappant le front du plat de sa main, riant à cœur joie.

Lyra fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui d'un pas ferme, avant de le gifler soudainement.

"Ici c'est moi qui suis censée avoir des réactions exagérées et incompréhensibles !" fit-elle en réprimandant son comparse encore sous le choc, la joue rouge. "Toi, tu restes calme et posé, ok !? Alors maintenant tu m'expliques !"

* * *

La brune reposa doucement la tasse de thé dans sa coupole, déposant celle-ci sur la table devant elle. La pièce était grande, immense même, mais pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que deux chaises et une table, éclairées par cette gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur les six soleils du système Draconequin.

La lumière orangée légèrement tamisée se reflétait dans les yeux améthystes d'Octavia, alors que son compagnon en face d'elle, en contre-jour, était dans l'ombre. On ne distinguait que ses contours anarchiques et ses deux cornes.

"Vous êtes bien silencieux," fit le capitaine Melody en le dévisageant, sur un ton pas vraiment désagréable, mais loin d'être cordial. "Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous nous avez capturé simplement pour boire du thé avec moi."

Un petit sourire se forma dans l'ombre, l'être se redressant.

"On est mardi, il est cinq heure, c'est l'heure du thé," répondit simplement son interlocuteur. "À vrai dire, j'aurais apprécié le passer avec une autre personne, mais ce ne serait pas dans l'esprit de la voir maintenant. Et puis, vous étiez la première réveillée."

"Plutôt la seule qui ne s'est pas évanouie," répliqua Octavia en croisant calmement les jambes sous la table. "Mais je suspecte que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Vos vaisseaux vous permettent d'en avaler d'autres, mais aussi de choisir ce qui arrive à leurs occupants. J'ai bien vu ma seconde s'effondrer et disparaître l'instant d'après, avant d'être moi-même téléportée."

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Beaucoup de choses clochaient. Son apparence saugrenue, le vouvoiement qui ne convenait absolument pas à cette situation, le fait que le vaisseau se trouve impunément dans le système Draconequin. Et pourquoi prendre un thé, pourquoi elle ?

"Si sûre d'elle..." souffla la voix avec un petit rire. "Hautaine, jugeant les autres dès qu'elle les voit. C'est en partie pour ça que je voulais te parler, et aussi le fait que tu es une des rares personnes à savoir apprécier un bon thé. Tu as à peine hésité quand je t'en ai proposé."

"Il y a peu de chances que vous vouliez m'empoisonner," rétorqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi la tutoyait-il d'un seul coup ?

"Exactement. Intelligente... Ce qui explique le ton hautain. Après tout, quand on est une génie, on peut se permettre de juger les autres, non ?"

Octavia arqua un sourcil. Cherchait-il à la déstabiliser pour lui soutirer des informations ?

"Vous avez l'air de me connaître," fit-elle avec un demi-sourire, feignant la curiosité naïve.

"Qui sait, j'ai peut-être dit génie au hasard ? Tout comme je pourrais dire : tout juste sortie de l'académie et déjà remarquée par les plus hautes instances d'Equestria, promise à un avenir radieux et peut-être futur Wonderbolt."

Elle ne pouvait les voir, mais Octavia sentait bien les yeux de son interlocuteur posés sur elle. Elle continua de le dévisager, avant de fermer les paupières et de pouffer très légèrement.

"Vous avez farfouillé dans les dossiers de mon vaisseau. Dire que je commençais à me faire avoir par votre petit manège pour me déstabiliser. Vous en avez trop dit, ça vous a porté préjudice."

Elle reprit sa tasse de thé à moitié vide, alors que la créature finissait la sienne pour la reposer, ajoutant :

"Qui possède une relation étroite avec sa seconde ?"

"Si vous avez fouillé dans mes effets personnels, cela n'a pas dû être difficile à deviner," répliqua t-elle posément, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Qu'allait-il tenter de nouveau pour la troubler ? Et dans quel but ? Tenter d'obtenir des informations d'elle n'avait aucun sens s'il avait fouillé son vaisseau, puisqu'il regorgeait de bien plus de détails.

"Et qui attend la fin de sa première mission pour faire quelque chose de très important."

La brune s'arrêta avant sa première gorgée, son geste figé alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour regarder l'être, qui finissait sa tasse pour la deuxième fois. Octavia reposa calmement la sienne, essayant de cacher la brusque accélération qu'avait fait son cœur.

"Donc votre système de téléportation possède également une fouille au corps..."

"Absolument pas !" fit joyeusement la créature, avant d'effectuer un geste de la griffe qui mit la théière en lévitation. "Encore un peu de thé ?"

L'objet n'attendit pas de réponse et resservit les deux attablés, avant de retourner tranquillement à sa place. Octavia ne toucha cependant pas à sa tasse, son regard devenu plus sérieux.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à Equestria ?"

La créature posa un coude sur la table, puis sa tête sur la griffe, révélant son visage en forme de dragon, arborant un petit sourire.

"Essaye de deviner et je répondrais peut-être."

Octavia jaugea Discord, essayant de voir ce qu'il mijotait, ne se laissant pas impressionner par son apparence. Mais elle se laissa prendre au jeu pour cette fois, si elle pouvait en tirer des informations, autant essayer.

"Puisque je ne peux faire que des suppositions... Commençons par la plus simple, la fille de tout à l'heure s'adressait à vous."

"Hm," se contenta de répondre le Draconequus, son sourire s'agrandissant, l'invitant à continuer.

"Si c'est bien sa propre puissance qu'elle a utilisé pour nous affronter, je dirais qu'elle doit être haut placée. Du moins je l'espère, sinon notre flotte a du soucis à se faire. Si j'ajoute à cela le fait qu'elle semblait avoir peur de vous, je dirais que vous êtes plus haut placé qu'elle."

Elle regarda son interlocuteur, cherchant à savoir si elle avait raison ou non. Celui-ci l'invita simplement à continuer.

"Pourtant, elle vous tutoie, qui plus est vous prenez la peine de procéder à mon interrogatoire. Soit vous n'êtes pas si haut placé que cela, soit vous êtes quelqu'un qui aime faire le travail lui-même, avec une forte relation avec cette fille."

"Et donc ?" demanda Discord, approchant son visage de celui d'Octavia, qui ne bougea pas, continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. "Que penses-tu ?"

"Qu'il s'agit de la deuxième solution. Elle vous a appelé papa, cela me revient maintenant."

Discord recula son visage, souriant malicieusement, avant de se lever et de partir vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Octavia le suivit du regard.

"Alors, vous n'allez pas répondre ?"

"Pourquoi le ferais-je si tu connais déjà la réponse ?" fit-il avec désinvolture, avant d'étendre sa patte pour tapoter la veste d'Octavia en dessous de la poitrine, là où se trouvait sa poche intérieur. "Oh, et tu ne devrais pas attendre la fin de la mission. Qui sait, peut-être que vous ne la finirez jamais..."

La brune dégagea d'un geste vif la patte de Discord, venant instinctivement toucher l'objet dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'il était bien en place. Pourtant quelque chose sembla changer dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, et aussi au fond d'elle. Depuis le début de cette conversation, il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air, mais elle s'était brusquement alourdie. Les mots de Discord résonnaient dans sa tête, comme si ils étaient plus que de simples mots, mais des faits. Elle serra le coffret dans sa poche.

"Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?" demanda t-elle, sa respiration sensiblement plus lourde.

Le draconequus s'arrêta dans son geste, la porte entrouverte.

"Maintenant que j'y pense," fit-il en refermant la porte. "Je ne me suis pas présenté."

Faisant volte-face en tournant sur une patte, un costume élégant subitement apparu de nul part, il tapa sa canne au sol pour la faire remonter dans sa patte puis s'inclina, enlevant son haut-de-forme.

"Discord, dirigeant de l'Organisation du Chaos et instigateur de ce petit jeu."

Finissant sa révérence, il remit son chapeau juste avant de faire disparaître son habillement d'un claquement de doigts, gardant néanmoins la canne qu'il commença à faire tournoyer.

"Pour répondre à vos deux questions, je ne vise pas particulièrement Equestria. Ou plutôt, je ne vise pas qu'Equestria. Je ne cherche qu'à répandre un peu de désordre dans cette galaxie trop bien rangée, et une guerre générale est le meilleur moyen pour y arriver."

Il lâcha la canne qui continua de tournoyer, s'envolant dans la salle, alors que le trouble d'Octavia augmentait. Une guerre générale ? Alors il comptait vraiment déclarer la guerre à Equestria, sacrifier des milliers, peut-être même des millions, de vies juste pour mettre "un peu de désordre" ? Générale, parce qu'il comptait attaquer tout Equestria ? Chaque colonie ? À en juger par l'invasion actuelle du système Draconequin, c'était sûrement ce qu'il entendait, mais pourquoi le préciser, si ce n'est augmenter la menace ? Et surtout pourquoi la vouvoyer à nouveau !?

"Je vous garderais autant que vous le pourrez. Sur ce, je dois y aller très cher capitaine Octavia Melody. J'ai quelqu'un de très honnête à ne pas faire attendre."

Son hôte quitta la pièce, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, la laissant à son incompréhension, la canne continuant de tournoyer doucement dans la pièce.

C'est à ce moment que la porte dans la salle où était Applejack s'entrouvrit, avant de se refermer un instant, pour finalement laisser entrer Discord à l'intérieur. Ce dernier se frottait les mains d'impatience avec un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

"Oooooh, ma tête... C'est comme si un cupcake goût framboise fondait dedans..."

"Hum, P-Pinkie... Je crois que tu as la tête emmêlée dans mes cheveux..."

"Et ton pied est sur mon visage !"

"O-Oh, pardon Rarity..."

"On ne voit rien ici !" se plaignit la couturière après avoir dégagé le pied de Fluttershy, essayant de se relever.

Les trois étaient étalées au sol. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles pensaient puisqu'il leur était impossible de se voir elles-même. Rarity se mit assise, s'écartant un peu de Pinkie qui se dépêtrait des longs cheveux de Fluttershy.

"Ça va aller ?"

"C'est bon !" fit Pinkie.

La cuisinière cligna plusieurs fois, cherchant à habituer ses yeux à ce noir total. Elle entendit quelques bruits, puis un clic et un grand flash survint, révélant une chose épouvantable, souriante de manière démoniaque. Rarity poussa un cri de terreur avant de tomber en arrière, à demi-inconsciente.

"J'ai trouvée ma lampe torche !" clama Pinkie, heureuse, le faisceau de lumière braqué sur son visage.

Fluttershy tourna la tête au même moment et sursauta, criant aussi, donnant par pur réflexe défensif un coup de pied dans le ventre de Pinkie, s'éloignant à toute vitesse pour se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante.

L'artilleur tenta de récupérer de ce coup soudain, ayant lâché l'odieuse source de lumière qui roulait sur le sol, éclairant un peu la pièce.

"Au secours," fit-elle en se tenant le ventre, le souffle coupé. "On m'a attaqué !"

"O-Oh, Pinkie," paniqua soudainement Fluttershy, venant de comprendre. "D-Désolée, t-tu m'as fais peur."

"Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant de force... ?" demanda Pinkie, commençant à retrouver un peu de respiration. "On dirait Applejack !"

"D-Dans ce monde je fais beaucoup d'exercices physiques..." expliqua t-elle, cachant une partie de son visage derrière une mèche de cheveux. "Le matériel de laboratoire n'est pas toujours léger..."

Rarity ramassa la lampe de poche et passa le faisceau sur les murs, cherchant à identifier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tout n'était que mur en métal froid et la porte qui allait avec.

"On a été enfermées dans la plus sordide des cellules !"

"C'est le principe quand on se fait capturer, Rarity", souffla Pinkie.

"Mais par qui ? J'ai entendu tout un chambardement alors que je préparais tranquillement à manger, et à peine j'ai baissé le feu pour sortir voir que je me suis retrouvée ici !"

"Il y avait beaucoup de bruits..." ajouta Fluttershy, tremblant rien qu'en y repensant.

"Oh oui, pour faire simple on a été attaqués par un membre de la flotte de Discord, puis on s'est fait gobés par des gros vaisseaux. Et on s'est retrouvées ici."

"Discord !?" firent simultanément les deux autres, surprises.

"Tu veux dire qu'il nous a attaqué ?" continua Fluttershy, abasourdie.

"Vu la tronche du vaisseau, je crois bien que c'était lui."

"Il n'est pas réformé dans ce monde, Fluttershy," ajouta Rarity, un peu navrée pour elle. "Tout comme Sombra n'était pas vaincu."

Alors qu'elles s'attendaient à ce que leur amie se désole, celle-ci se leva d'un seul coup, un air déterminé visible sur son visage éclairé par la lampe torche.

"Et bien je me charge d'en faire aussi mon ami dans ce monde !"

"Ha ha ha," répliqua sarcastiquement une voix bien connue. "Ce serait presque hilarant à entendre."

Rarity et Fluttershy regardèrent Pinkie, l'air étonnées. Ce ton de parole ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Et elle semblait être la plus surprise des trois.

"Tout vas bien, très chère ?" demanda Rarity.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de parler," répondit l'artilleur, cherchant partout d'où provenait cette voix ressemblant tant à la sienne.

"Non, c'est moi," fit la voix.

Le judas de leur cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, répandant une lumière qui aveugla les trois pendant plusieurs secondes. La première à retrouver sa vue fut Pinkie, et ce qu'elle aperçu la choqua au plus haut point.

"Quelqu'un a installé un miroir devant notre cellule !" hurla t-elle en pointant du doigt le visage que l'on apercevait par le judas.

Hormis l'air sombre qu'il affichait, il était en effet en tout point semblable à celui de l'artilleur, en un peu plus grisé tout de même.

"Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser à rire de vous," fit froidement la seconde Pinkie Pie. "Juste pour vous annoncer que vous êtes désormais prisonnières, que nous n'avons pas besoin de vos informations et que donc que personne ne viendra vous parler ou quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes seules."

Elle referma aussi sec le judas, au moment même ou Rarity se jetait presque sur la porte.

"Attendez !" appela t-elle en tambourinant à la porte. "Qui êtes vous !? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des autres !?"

Aucune réponse. Par peur de s'abîmer quelque chose, la cuisinière cessa bien vite de taper sur la porte et l'on put entendre des bruits de pas s'éloigner, installant un calme pesant. Les trois restaient sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

"J'ai une sœur jumelle et je le savais même pas !" hurla soudainement Pinkie en courant partout dans la cellule, se tirant les cheveux. "Oh mon dieu, il faut que je le dise à Maud ! Oh, c'est vrai, on est piégées dans une cellule..."

Dans un autre endroit de ce grand vaisseau, un concert de bruits faits à la bouche résonnait. L'équipage du Symphonia s'occupait comme il le faisait toujours. Tous avaient pour base commune une passion dévorante pour la musique, c'était ce qui faisait à la fois la cohésion mais aussi la polyvalence de ses membres. Le simple fait qu'Octavia, férue de classicisme, soit capitaine avec Vinyl, DJ chevronnée accro au dubstep, à ses côtés, était une preuve que cet équipage possédait de puissantes différences dans sa ressemblance.

Enfermés dans cinq cellules séparées, ils restaient unis par leur musique. Ce qui n'était pas sans taper sur les nerf du garde devant la cellule de Vinyl.

"Fermez-là !" ordonna t-il à la DJ.

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, celle-ci continua son beatbox encore plus fort, restant bien assise dans le coin de sa cellule, dévisageant le garde.

"Vous allez vous taire !?" beugla le garde, pointant une arme sur la seconde à travers les barreaux.

Cette dernière siffla un bref instant, et tout l'équipage devint silencieux. Vinyl se leva et s'approcha du geôlier, s'avançant assez pour que le canon de l'arme soit placé sur son cœur.

"Essaye ?" fit-elle d'un air provocant. "Montre que tu as quelque chose dans ton froc !"

Le soldat parut décontenancé l'espace d'un instant. Il n'y avait aucune peur en cette femme, alors qu'il pouvait la tuer d'une simple pression sur la détente. Mais il avait des ordres. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux prisonniers.

Il recula son arme, gardant un air mauvais renfrogné. La réponse de Vinyl fut immédiate, son poing vint violemment percuter le nez du gardien, l'envoyant s'étaler sur le sol.

"Dégonflé."

L'occupant de la cellule d'en face, Frederick Horseshoepin, un homme âgé au tient ambré, scientifique mais aussi pianiste, récupéra l'arme qui avait roulée jusqu'à lui.

"Remarquable crochet, lieutenant," complimenta t-il. "Et talents de subtilisation également."

"Merci l'vieux," répondit Vinyl en sortant le trousseau de clefs qu'elle avait dérobé, ouvrant sa cellule alors que le garde se relevait en se tenant le nez en sang.

La femme aux cheveux bleus électriques posa un pied sur son torse, le forçant à rester à terre, soulevant ses lunettes fumées pour laisser voir ses yeux rouges.

"J'ai connu des gars bien plus durs que toi, et même des meufs. Tu peux pas te faire obéir si t'as pas d'autorité. La menace ne sert à rien si t'as pas les couilles de l'exécuter."

Elle siffla à nouveau et la musique reprit aussi sec, dissimulant la tentative d'appeler au secours du garde et le magistral coup de pied qu'il se reçu en plein menton pour cela.

"C'est à croire qu'ils veulent qu'on s'échappe," fit Vinyl en lançant les clefs à Frederick, ce dernier lui envoyant l'arme en retour.

La seconde saisit leur gardien salement amoché par le col de sa veste militaire, le relevant de force alors qu'il était à la limite de l'inconscience.

"J'ai peut-être frappé trop fort... On peut plus lui demander où se trouve Tavi maintenant..."

"On a qu'à en trouver un autre," avança Neon alors que Frederick ouvrait sa cellule.

"Hm," répondit distraitement Vinyl, venant de remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant à la ceinture du gardien. "Un communicateur, avec ça on pourra savoir leurs mouvements. Maintenant, dors."

Elle claqua un coup sec sur l'arrière du crâne du gardien pour l'assommer avant de le jeter dans sa cellule, refermant la porte derrière.

"Aller, on traîne pas," ordonna t-elle à l'équipage désormais libéré. "On récupère tout le monde et on se tire d'ici."

* * *

Alors que les quatre équipages Equestriens étaient bien décidés à ne pas rester emprisonnés ainsi sans rien faire, dans la salle du trône d'Equestria, le commandant Shining Armor et la princesse Celestia écoutaient un discours bien surprenant, et très inquiétant.

"Comment ça, elle a tiré avec son hologramme ?" demanda le cornu, debout près du trône, un peu perdu par les explications du capitaine face à lui.

Trixie replaça brièvement sa mèche en arrière, laissant légèrement ses cheveux voleter, avant de répondre de son air suffisant :

"Comme je vous le dis. Elle a braqué son arme sur nous et à tiré. Des cris sont survenus dans la radio, et j'ai clairement entendu quelqu'un dire que le commandant Flash Sentry avait été abattu par ce tir. Puis elle s'est matérialisé dans chaque vaisseau pour abattre un à un les membres d'équipages, je le sais, je l'ai vu faire sous mes yeux. Et de ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'un pouvoir qui lui est propre."

Shining Armor paraissait complètement choqué par cette nouvelle. La princesse prit la parole :

"C'était bien une non-cornue, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Exactement."

"Vous êtes les seuls survivants ?" demanda le commandant. "Comment avez-vous fait ?"

"Nous avons causé de sévères dommages à son vaisseau," mentit Trixie, cherchant à dissimuler le fait qu'elle ait agit de manière lâche. "Elle s'est enfuie sans que nous puissions la rattraper."

"Et les autres ?"

"Tous abattus..."

Shining Armor devint pensif, accusant le coup de cette révélation. Une seule personne avait suffit à vaincre autant de leurs troupes. Sentry était certes un peu nouveau, mais ce n'était absolument pas un mauvais commandant. Mais face à un tel pouvoir, additionné à la surprise, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait périt.

"Donc cette fille est extrêmement dangereuse... Et ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de nos vaisseaux..."

"A t-elle précisé un but ?" s'enquit la princesse. "Qui l'envoyait ? Ou encore sa prochaine destination ?"

"Elle allait attaquer la colonie établie dans le nuage de Dale," informa Trixie, qui avait bien noté ceci pour faire une bonne impression. "Puis elle a parlé d'aller « faire le ménage quelque part », mais ce n'était pas clair. Elle a aussi mentionné un nom : Discord."

"Je vais immédiatement informer le nuage de Dale !" fit Shining Armor en se mettant en marche précipitamment. "Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour les prévenir !"

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la salle du trône par une des grandes portes adjacente, mais s'arrêta, regardant Trixie, puis la princesse.

"Vous allez être dépêchée avec dix autres vaisseaux légers en renfort," ordonna Celestia, répondant à la proposition muette du commandant. "Vous êtes la seule à l'avoir déjà affrontée, autrement dit vous êtes notre meilleure combattante disponible à l'heure actuelle pour lui faire face. Equestria compte sur vous."

Heureusement que Trixie était bonne actrice, car elle réussit à dissimuler l'horrible surprise que cette nouvelle représentait pour elle. Shining Armor lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive, et tous deux quittèrent la salle, la cornue cachant ses tremblements.

Une fois seule sur son trône, Celestia soupira longuement. Il y avait donc un ennemi de plus, un ennemi qui n'avait pas laissé ses citoyens s'en sortir, contrairement à ce Sombra. Cadance était prisonnière, Luna partie négocier, les Wonderbolts en mission et probablement pas de retour avant un mois ou deux, rien qu'un message prendrait plusieurs semaines à leur parvenir.

Et elle restait là, sur ce trône, pendant que tout son peuple prenait les risques. C'était son devoir de princesse de rester pour diriger, d'autant qu'elle était la dernière encore en position pour commander.

Mais c'était frustrant. Elle qui avait hissée et unifiée cette planète sous une seule bannière en allant sur le terrain, prenant tous les risques, se portant garante de l'unification des peuples, sous peine de voir sa tête tomber si une goutte d'eau en trop tombait sur un homme, si un volant perdait une plume ou une cornue attrapait un rhume. Le nombre de coups qu'elle s'était pris, simplement pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne se les prennent et veuille se venger en retour, tout ça dans le but de briser le cercle de haine.

À chaque fois elle s'était relevée, plus forte que jamais. Ce pays, elle l'avait forgé. Et maintenant, elle était assise. Assise ! Sur ce pauvre siège, soit disant symbole de sa puissance !

Que c'était frustrant !

* * *

Il y eut un son, lointain. Un claquement de main, sans doute, bien que c'était confus dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait mal d'ailleurs, cette tête. Et lourde, lourde à un point, presque autant que ses paupières qu'elle peina à ouvrir. Peut-être que le chapeau n'aidait pas, même si elle l'avait à peine remarqué.

La première chose qu'elle distingua fut ses jambes, sous ses yeux. Elle était donc assise, sur une chaise visiblement assez confortable pour ses membres encore endormis.

Sa mémoire était floue. Que s'était-il passé et que faisait-elle ici ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ses membres s'étaient réveillés, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ses jambes et ses mains, qui étaient d'ailleurs dans son dos. Et cette pression au niveau des chevilles et des poignets...

Elle était attachée. Ça y est, enfin elle se réveillait complètement. Attachée sur une chaise, dans une pièce au sol translucide, à donner le vertige. Les murs et le plafond n'étaient qu'acier froid et gris, peu accueillant.

Ses méninges étaient en route. Un détail lui échappait encore, mais lequel... ?

Le claquement ! Quelqu'un avait tapé dans ses mains !

Elle jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle et trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. L'instigateur de leur capture, peut-être même de tous ces combats !

"Discord !"

Le dirigeant de l'organisation du chaos sourit à sa prisonnière, demandant mielleusement :

"Avons-nous été présentés ?"

Applejack s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa, se souvenant qu'effectivement, dans ce monde, Discord ne la connaissait pas. Et à la limite, elle pouvait peut-être tourner cela à son avantage.

"Pas réellement, mais j'te connais, Discord l'draconequus."

Discord aimait les énigmes. Applejack pouvait en profiter pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, finissant de recoller ses souvenirs de la bataille.

Le maître du chaos s'avança avec le sourire, serpentant sur le sol pour se placer devant Applejack.

"Alors explique-moi ce que tu sais de moi, et comment, ma chère Applejack."

S'il n'avait pas autant insisté dessus, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué : il venait de l'appeler par son nom.

"Comment qu'tu sais mon nom ?" demanda t-elle, suspicieuse d'un mauvais tour.

"J'ai deviné," répondit-il simplement avec une tête idiote, haussant les épaules.

"Menteur," répliqua t-elle immédiatement.

Le maître du chaos eut un petit sourire amusé.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"D'quoi ?" fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Discord recula un peu, écartant en grand ses bras, tournant sur lui-même, désignant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

"De tout ça, bien sûr. Toi qui me connais, est-ce que ceci est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais de moi ? Ou bien es-tu déçue ?"

"Disons plutôt qu'c'est une mauvaise surprise..." rétorqua la blonde, cherchant à comprendre le sens de tout ceci. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? T'as pas une invasion à m'ner ?"

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma brave Applejack" dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment le chapeau. "Je voulais simplement ton avis, et parler un peu avec toi. Après tout, d'ici peu, ce sera difficile pour toi de parler."

"Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux dire par là ?"

Ce Discord était-il le vrai de son monde ? Difficile de le dire vu son tempérament. En tout cas, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Toujours maintenues par Screwball, Twilight et Rainbow assistaient à la scène, entendant également les paroles des deux.

Cependant, leur principale concentration à l'heure actuelle était leur communication silencieuse. En effet, cela faisait déjà quelques instants que leur main s'était effleurée, et Twilight avait immédiatement saisie l'occasion pour envoyer un signal à sa mécanicienne. Depuis, elles communiquaient en morse à l'aide de tapotement, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer.

À l'écran, Discord se plaça devant Applejack, la masquant à la caméra. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à voix basse, de manière à ce personne d'autre n'entende ce qu'il disait.

Devant cette action imprévue, la pression de Screwball sur les chevelures des prisonnières se relâcha légèrement sous l'incompréhension.

"Maintenant !" beugla Twilight.

Les deux saisirent subitement l'arrière des genoux de leur ravisseuse et tirèrent un coup sec pour la faire tomber en arrière. L'effet de surprise fonctionna et Screwball lâcha prise, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol, la sonnant.

Rainbow lui bondit instantanément dessus, bloquant ses bras et ses jambes avant qu'elle ne recouvre ses esprits. Twilight s'empressa de la fouiller pour trouver la clef de leur cellule, ou ce qui devait s'en rapprocher. À la place, elle trouva un genre de petit aimant.

Le temps que le déclic se fasse dans sa tête, Screwball commençait déjà à se débattre et elle avait bien plus de force brute que Rainbow.

Sans savoir d'où cette idée lui venait, Twilight apposa l'aimant sur le dispositif qui coupait sa magie. Celui-ci tomba immédiatement de sa corne.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant et fit apparaître des liens qui immobilisèrent Screwball. Par prudence, elle matérialisa plus de cordes que nécessaire et un bâillon. Mieux valait ne pas sous-estimer la force de cette jeune fille.

Rainbow se releva, la pièce désormais éclairée par la corne de Twilight. Screwball avait cessé de se débattre, se contentant de lancer un regard furieux aux deux equestriennes qui la toisaient, satisfaites de leur réussite.

"Dis-nous comment sortir d'ici et rejoindre Applejack !" menaça fermement Dash, le regard au moins aussi furieux que Screwball.

L'adolescente ne cilla même pas à ses paroles et se contenta de grogner dans son bâillon, visiblement peu encline à coopérer. Rainbow ne se retint pas plus longtemps et la saisit par le col, la soulevant pour mieux lui coller son poing en pleine face, la jetant à nouveau par terre. Et elle la releva encore une fois, sous le regard un peu surpris de Twilight.

"Écoute-moi bien toi," fit la mécanicienne, prêt à user à nouveau de la violence. "Vous vous en êtes pris à la mauvaise personne en choisissant AJ. J'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec une petite frappe alors qu'elle est emprisonnée par un type bizarre !"

Les deux opposantes se dévisagèrent quelques instants, chacune éprouvant une forte haine pour l'autre. Le regard de Screwball dériva un peu et un sourire se dessina malgré son bâillon.

"Tu te fous de moi !?" enragea Dash en levant à nouveau le poing.

"Rainbow, regarde !" fit soudainement Twilight en pointant l'écran.

La volante se stoppa dans son geste, tournant la tête vers le téléviseur où se trouvaient toujours Applejack et Discord. Ce dernier venait de tourner le dos à la seconde, lui faisant un petit geste de la griffe en guise d'au revoir. Il adressa un petit regard amusé à la caméra, avant de claquer des doigts et de se téléporter hors de la pièce.

Applejack, baissa la tête, soupirante avec un air complètement abattue sur le visage, avant que celui-ci ne soit masqué par son chapeau.

La caméra se mit soudainement à trembler et l'image se perturba. En réalité, c'était la pièce qui tremblait.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Twilight et Rainbow, et ceux amusés de Screwball, le sol translucide de la pièce se sépara soudainement en deux sous Applejack. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent sous la dépression qui se créa, l'air quittant la salle à une vitesse folle. Le chapeau fut littéralement aspiré par le trou béant qui continuait de s'ouvrir sur l'espace.

Dans un geste vain, alors que le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit, Rainbow lâcha Screwball et se rua vers l'écran.

"Applejack !"

La dernière image capturée par la caméra, avant que l'objectif ne se rompe à cause du vide, fut celle de la chaise d'Applejack basculant lentement dans le vide avec elle, immobile et résignée.

Puis l'écran devint gris. La main de Rainbow Dash s'apposa dessus l'instant d'après, ses doigts se crispant un peu.

Les secondes cessèrent de s'écouler. Le poing de la mécanicienne se referma lentement et s'écarta de l'écran vide, avant de le traverser brutalement une seconde plus tard.

La volante tremblait. De rage, mais aussi de peine. Son estomac était noué à un tel point qu'elle crut en vomir. Son esprit avait du mal à assimiler cette information, à la comprendre. Puis, elle comprit que c'était vrai.

Un vertige la prit. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, elle s'écroula, tout comme son monde. Son souffle était rapide. Sous ses yeux. Elle était morte sous ses yeux. La femme qu'elle aimait.

C'était le vide en elle. Comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là, séparée de la réalité. Applejack venait de disparaître, happée par le vide de l'espace. Quelle mort atroce.

Rainbow se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour se retenir de vomir. Imaginer sa précieuse compagne explosée par le manque de pression était insoutenable, et pourtant cette image s'imposait dans son esprit.

À quatre pattes, recroquevillée dans une position pitoyable, elle eut un hoquet émotif, proche du gémissement plaintif. Depuis quand les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. De la volante forte qui s'était opposée à Screwball à peine une minute plus tôt, il ne restait rien. C'était une femme brisée et sanglotante qui se tenait à présent dans cette pièce.

Twilight aussi était sous le choc. Elle avait dû trouver un appuis contre un mur pour ne pas tomber, et même malgré cela, ses jambes l'avaient abandonnées. Assise contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés, face à sa propre impuissance. Sa seconde venait de mourir et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

C'était un fait, et rien de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné ne pouvait changer ça, ni même l'avoir préparée à un tel choc. À la fois simple et impossible à comprendre. Pourtant, elle avait eu un avant-goût avec la fausse mort de Lyra. Mais celle-ci... Elle était tellement directe. Brutale... Et il n'y avait pas ce soupçon d'espoir qui avait persisté la dernière fois.

Toujours solidement attachée, Screwball se tordait de rire.

* * *

"Excusez-moi ?"

Screwie s'arrêta enfin de marcher contre le mur, tournant lentement la tête vers Rose qui venait de l'interpeller.

"C'est à moi que vous parlez ?" demanda t-elle le plus naïvement du monde.

"Bien sûr," répondit la mécanicienne du TARDIS avec un sourire engageant. "Vous êtes chargée de nous garder, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hein ?" répondit Screwie sans comprendre.

La réponse déstabilisa légèrement Rose et les autres. Est-ce que cette femme était une demeurée ?

"Oubliez, ce n'est pas grave," continua Rose, essayant de rester souriante. "Approchez."

L'unité zéro s'avança docilement vers les barreaux de la cellule, tenant toujours le trousseau de clef dans sa main. Rose, de son côté, gardait le poing serré sur la clef à molette dans son dos. Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

"Vous pouvez nous libérer ?" lança soudainement Colgate de l'autre côté du bloc.

Cela semblait stupide comme question, mais ça pouvait marcher. Screwie tourna la tête vers elle, avec la même incompréhension sur le visage.

"Comment ?"

Rose profita immédiatement de cette ouverture pour asséner un grand coup de clef à molette sur le crâne de Screwie. Tout le monde entendit un gros "crac !" et la geôlière s'effondra au sol dans une position grotesque, du sang coulant sur sa nuque.

"T-Tu l'as tuée... ?" demanda Derpy, hautement secouée.

"C'était elle ou nous," tenta de se convaincre Rose, cherchant à maîtriser les tremblements de sa main, qui avait par ailleurs lâchée l'arme métallique d'elle-même.

"Récupère les clefs, vite !" fit Colgate.

La mécanicienne s'accroupit au bord de sa cellule, tendant le bras pour attraper les clefs encore dans la main de Screwie. Main qui eut un spasme en même temps que le reste du corps, provoquant un énorme bond en arrière de Rose.

Screwie redressa le haut de son corps, sans s'aider de ses mains, puis l'intégralité de ce dernier, donnant l'impression qu'on venait de passer à l'envers la vidéo de quelqu'un en train de tomber. Mis à part la plaie béante qui continuait de saigner à l'arrière de sa tête, elle semblait aller parfaitement bien.

"Comment je peux vous libérer ?" demanda t-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, sous l'atterrement général.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Colgate pour se remettre de ce qui était arrivé. Et quand bien même, son visage garda une expression étrange d'incrédulité quand elle répondit :

"A... Avec les clefs que vous avez."

Screwie regarda le trousseau dans ses mains, semblant découvrir son existence. Elle regarda Colgate, penchant la tête :

"Vous pensez que ce sont les clefs de vos cellules ?"

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," fit la femme en haussant les épaules. "On m'a juste dit de les garder et de ne pas les utiliser."

"Essayez de nous libérer, comme ça on saura si ce sont elles," incita Colgate, qui s'impatientait un peu, pressée de mettre fin à cette situation stressante.

Les autres aussi étaient sur un peu sur les nerfs. Ce gardien était stupide, mais si un autre plus intelligent arrivait et les prenait alors qu'ils essayaient d'entourlouper celui-là, il le prendrait sûrement mal. Et la plupart d'entre eux se passeraient bien d'un mauvais traitement.

"Ben, je ne peux pas," répondit Screwie avec une tête toujours aussi naïve. "On m'a dit de ne pas les utiliser."

"Moi je vous dis que vous pouvez," affirma Colgate, tendant la main à travers les barreaux pour qu'elle se dépêche. "C'est même une obligation !"

"Vous êtes sûre ?" douta soudainement la femme, cherchant dans son unique poche pour en retirer un papier qu'elle lut. " «Ne pas se servir des clefs.», je savais bien que j'avais bien lu."

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Colgate, son regard brusquement devenu mauvais.

"Vous m'avez menti !" grogna t-elle en montrant les dents.

La cornue eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner des barreaux de sa cellule avant que Screwie ne se jette dessus, aboyant, bavant et remuant ses bras vers Colgate, cherchant à la griffer et à la mordre. La faible raison de leur geôlière venait de s'évaporer. Et en plus, elle avait laissé tomber les clefs sur le sol, trop loin pour que quelqu'un les ramasse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans leur étroite cellule, les trois membres du Friendship Cottage restaient pensifs, assis contre les murs.

"Si seulement on savait ce qui est arrivé aux autres..." se lamenta Fluttershy.

"On pourrait tenter une évasion," commenta Pinkie.

"Et comment ?" se moqua presque Rarity.

Pour seule réponse, l'artilleur se leva et alla vers la porte, sortant une arme laser de sa poche et tira quatre coups, faisant sortir l'entrée de ses gonds dans un grand fracas métallique, révélant un long couloir latéral, rose et vide. Elle tourna un visage radieux vers la cuisinière hébétée. Elle pouvait faire ça depuis le début ?

"On va demander ce qu'ils ont fait d'elles ?" invita t-elle joyeusement. "Peut-être même qu'on va croiser ma jumelle !"

"L'important c'est surtout de s'enfuir d'ici !" paniqua Rarity en se levant précipitamment. "Avec le bruit que tu as fait, ils vont tout de suite savoir que l'on s'est échappées !"

"Mais non voyons," fit Pinkie avec un geste désinvolte de la main. "Regarde, j'ai même assommé le garde avec la porte."

Écrasé aurait été plus juste puisqu'il ne dépassait que la main tenant le communicateur, le reste du corps étant sous le lourd métal de la porte. Communicateur qui émit d'ailleurs un son alors que Rarity forçait une Fluttershy terrorisée à se lever pour qu'elles s'enfuient :

"Les prisonniers du bloc C se sont échappés ! Le garde a été assommé !"

"Hey !" fit Pinkie en saisissant la radio. "Comment est-ce que vous savez ça !?"

"Mais que... !?" répondit une autre voix dans la radio.

"On vient juste de s'échapper !" continua Pinkie, outrée. "Comment vous pouvez déjà le savoir !?"

"Ils ont pris le communicateur !" relança le soldat. "Mobilisez tout le monde ! Utilisez l'autre fréquence ! !"

"Bien compris," fit une voix qui disait quelque chose à Pinkie et aux deux autres. "Mon équipe et moi restons sur cette fréquence. Nous allons surveiller les autres prisonniers au cas où ils tenteraient de les faire évader."

"Compris," répondit le soldat.

"Vinyl ?" demanda l'artilleur qui venait de reconnaître la voix.

La seconde, dans un endroit plus reculé du vaisseau, se plaqua la main sur le visage, désespérée. Pinkie venait de faire capoter son plan pour faire croire qu'un seul groupe s'était évadé. Comme ça ils auraient eu le champ libre pour se rejoindre et s'échapper. Mais non.

"Bon," soupira t-elle, agacée. "On va la faire simple vu qu'on est tous grillés. Vous êtes où ?"

"Euh... À la sortie de notre cellule..."

Rarity s'empara du communicateur, chose qu'elle aurait dû faire avant, s'empressant de répondre plus précisément :

"Il y a marqué «Zone G» au bout du couloir où on est."

"Zone G, tu sais où c'est toi ?" fit Vinyl hors de la radio.

"O-Oui..." répondit un soldat tremblotant et apeuré solidement ligoté et gardé par l'équipage. "Il faut passer par la zone R et la O, c'est sur le même chemin que les hangars où ils ont placés vos vaisseaux."

"Merci bien."

Un garde assommé plus tard, Vinyl reprit le contact radio, se souvenant qu'ils étaient écoutés.

"On arrive. Allez jusqu'à la zone qui porte la première lettre du prénom de Tavi. Si vous restez immobiles, vous allez vous faire chopper."

Rarity regarda dans le couloir. Il y avait, fort heureusement, des indications, y compris pour la zone O.

"Compris," répondit-elle avant de s'adresser aux deux autres. "En route !"

Les trois se mirent à courir, et sautiller pour Pinkie, au plus vite dans le couloir. Elles n'en n'avait pas encore conscience, mais ce vaisseau était vraiment gigantesque. Bien plus que tout ce qu'elles avaient pu voir.

* * *

Entre temps, la rage de Screwie s'était évaporée, partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle était toujours appuyée contre les barreaux de la cellule de Colgate, les bras à travers et la joue contre le métal froid, mais avec un air ahurie, ignorant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux, laissant le filet de bave s'écouler de sa bouche. Son crâne saignait toujours abondamment et ses cheveux avaient tachés tout son visage.

L'artilleur du TARDIS peinait à se remettre de la peur qu'il avait eu de cette femme, tremblotant encore. Colgate aurait pu se faire déchiqueter par Screwie, elle avait vu la mort dans ses yeux.

Son alter-ego du Humanity interpella leur geôlière.

"Vous allez bien ?" fit-il d'un ton étrangement compatissant.

Il allait tenter quelque chose, sans doute. Mais aux yeux de tous pour l'instant, c'était de la pure folie, même s'ils ignoraient ce qu'il allait faire. Un faux pas avec Screwie pouvait clairement s'avérer fatal, ils en étaient tous conscient maintenant.

"Très bien," répondit Screwie en se tournant vers lui. "Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi « aller bien » ?"

"Venez," incita Thunderlane, ignorant cette question et sortant un paquet de mouchoir. "Vous avez du sang partout sur le visage."

"Oh, c'est gentil", fit-elle en s'approchant avec le sourire.

L'artilleur passa un mouchoir sur son visage pour l'essuyer. Quand le tissu masqua les deux yeux d'une Screwie souriante, il planta d'un coup sec le stylo qu'il tenait dans l'autre main à travers le chiffon blanc, droit dans l'œil, assez fort pour le transpercer en entier.

Une puissante gerbe de sang inonda le mouchoir. Thunderlane recula un peu, laissant l'objet planté dans la geôlière, haletant. Il avait reçu une formation pour tuer, mais c'était à distance, sans voir directement son opposant. Là, il avait dû rassembler toutes ses forces pour porter un coup direct et mortel.

"C'est bon, je suis propre ?" demanda Screwie, provoquant un sursaut de toutes les personnes présentes et le quasi-évanouissement de Thunderlane.

C'était impossible ! Le stylo était tellement enfoncé, il aurait dû transpercer le cerveau ! Et elle n'avait même pas réagit, aucun cri de douleur.

Alors que les équipages tentaient de résoudre cette énigme, en se remettant d'une telle émotion, un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'extérieur du bloc.

La porte d'entrée métallique se reçu soudainement deux impacts conséquents, et tous reportèrent leur attention dessus. Screwie tourna la tête vers elle et s'en approcha, absolument pas gênée par le mouchoir cachant sa vue, ou l'hémorragie visible qu'elle était en train de faire à en juger par la quantité de sang qui coulait.

"Quelqu'un à toqué ?"

On entendit un cri monter dans le couloir derrière. Un genre de "Caaaaaaaaaaaaa... !" s'approchant à toute vitesse. Screwie posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsque la porte sortit violemment de ses gonds sous l'effet d'un puissant coup de pied sauté. L'édifice s'effondra sur la geôlière, laissant apparaître la responsable de tout cela.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafé !" termina Lyra en atterrissant en roulé-boulé dans le bloc, avant de se redresser en pleine forme, mais visiblement hystérique. Elle tourna immédiatement son regard vers sa seconde, la saisissant par le col à travers les barreaux et la secouant. "BONBON ! UN CAFÉ ! JE TIENS PLUS !"

Whooves se précipita à sa suite dans le bloc, remarquant que quelqu'un se trouvait sous la porte, mais surtout les clefs un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il s'empressa de les ramasser pour ouvrir toutes les cellules, tandis que Bonbon tentait de calmer son capitaine. Ce dernier était encore plus hystérique après s'être vu annoncé qu'elle n'avait rien sous la main pour faire du café et que ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

"Comment vous avez fait ?" demanda Derpy au comble de la joie alors que Whooves ouvrait sa cellule.

"Grâce à ceci !" répondit-il en sortant un petit appareil longiforme.

"Un tournevis magique ?" fit Rose, étonnée.

"J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'ils me l'avaient laissé," expliqua Whooves en finissant d'ouvrir toutes les cellules. "Mais quand Lyra m'a passé son communicateur, j'ai réalisé que je l'avais peut-être encore. J'ai libéré la corne de Lyra avec et la porte ne lui a pas résisté longtemps. Puis on a suivi un dédale de couloir, et nous voilà."

"LYRA, CALME-TOI !" hurla soudainement Bonbon avec une autorité peu commune, provoquant un silence dans le bloc.

La cornue se figea subitement dans son hystérie, relâchant le col de sa seconde et reculant de quelques pas, s'excusant d'une voix timide :

"D-Désolée, Bonbon."

"C'est rien," soupira avec lassitude son amie avant de s'adresser à Whooves. "Vous avez été repérés en arrivant ici ?"

"Il ne me semble pas, mais vu le bruit qu'on a fait, il faut s'attendre à ce que notre évasion soit remarquée d'ici peu."

"Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche. Faites-nous tous sortir et on va immédiatement chercher un moyen de s'enfuir de ce vaisseau."

"C'était notre intention," fit Whooves en ouvrant sa cellule.

"Et merci pour notre garde. Elle commençait à devenir un peu flippante."

"Pas de problèmes. Maintenant, allons-y !"

* * *

À cet instant, il ne restait que deux personnes encore emprisonnées. Twilight et Rainbow. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

"Dépêche-toi Twilight !" pressa Rainbow en colère. "Je vais retrouver ce type et lui faire payer !"

Screwball ricana dans son bâillon. La cornue se concentrait pour déverrouiller magiquement la porte avec le moins de bruit possible. Même si, vu le bruit qu'elles avaient fait, personne ne se trouvait de l'autre côté, sinon cette personne serait venu au secours de Screwball.

"Non," répliqua catégoriquement Twilight, tentant de refouler son chamboulement. "L'important c'est de nous sortir de là, de retrouver les autres et le vaisseau, et de s'enfuir sans se refaire capturer derrière. Réfléchit plutôt à ça, je te rappelle qu'il a fallu à peine une seconde à leur vaisseau pour nous avaler."

"Tu veux qu'on le laisse s'en tirer !?" explosa la volante. "Comme ça !? Alors qu'il a tué Applejack !?"

Twilight saisit subitement le col de Rainbow, abandonnant sa tâche actuelle pour la regarder dans les yeux, furieuse et en larme. Voyant ça, la mécanicienne ne sut comment réagir, mais son capitaine lui épargna cette peine en lui hurlant dessus :

"Tu crois que j'ai pas aussi envie de lui faire payer !? Que simplement parce que j'ai pas ces stupides souvenirs comme vous, je ne ressens rien pour elle !? Elle était celle que j'appréciais le plus parmi vous toutes ! La seule en qui j'avais réellement confiance ! Mais elle est morte ! Sans que je puisse rien y faire ! Alors l'important maintenant, c'est de faire en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive pas la même chose ! Et je t'interdis de partir sacrifier ta vie pour rien, parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour sauver les autres, compris !?"

Rainbow dégagea d'un coup sec la main de Twilight, enrageant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues :

"Des souvenirs ? De quoi tu parles, Twilight !? Moi non plus j'ai pas tous ces souvenirs ! Mais j'aimais Applejack ! Elle était tout pour moi ! Tu veux te barrer la queue entre les jambes !? Vas-y, fait-le ! Tu crèveras avant d'avoir retrouvé les autres ! Ou alors elles sont déjà mortes, si ça se trouve ! Si on fuit, on pourra peut-être jamais remettre la main sur cet enfoiré ! Il est dans ce vaisseau, et je compte bien le trouver tant que j'en ai encore l'occa-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Twilight lui flanqua une gifle, la plongeant dans un silence choqué.

"Ressaisi-toi !" sermonna le capitaine. "Regarde comment cette fille nous a maîtrisés à elle seule ! Ce monstre est peut-être encore plus fort qu'elle ! Et on ne sait pas combien il y a d'ennemis dans ce vaisseau ! Tu penses sérieusement avoir une once de chance si tu vas le chercher !? Tu vas mourir pour rien ! Pense à ce qu'aurait voulu Applejack ! Elle s'en ficherait éperdument de vouloir être vengée ! Elle penserait à notre bien, à ton bien ! Peut-être que les autres sont déjà mortes, mais peut-être pas ! Applejack est morte, ça c'est un fait, mais il reste un espoir de retrouver tout le monde !"

Twilight prit Rainbow par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux, pleurant elle aussi, la voix brisée :

"L'important, c'est que l'on vive ! Qu'on retrouve les autres, et qu'on s'en sorte !"

La volante fixa son capitaine dans les yeux, troublée par ces paroles. Il y avait du vrai dedans. Sa rage s'apaisa un peu.

Screwball gloussa à nouveau, avant de se faire violemment écraser le visage par Rainbow, la défoulant légèrement. L'adolescente se tut.

La mécanicienne prit une grande et profonde inspiration, essuyant ses yeux embués, calmée. Elle se tourna vers Twilight et dit, tout en acquiesçant :

"Ok. Je te suis, capitaine. Allons retrouver les autres."

Twilight eut une légère envie de sourire. Il y avait une conviction dans la voix de Rainbow qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle n'en n'était pas sûre, mais probablement qu'elle venait de gagner une certaine forme de respect de la part de sa mécanicienne.

La porte ne mit plus longtemps à s'ouvrir, et les deux purent s'aventurer prudemment hors de leur cellule. Elles se trouvaient au bout d'un interminable couloir désert, avec de nombreux croisements. Twilight referma la porte, s'assurant que Screwball ne pourrait pas appeler à l'aide. La prochaine étape était de se repérer. Mais peut-être que ce ne serait pas nécessaire puisque Octavia venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir et de les reconnaître.

"Vous aussi vous avez réussi à vous échapper ?" fit-elle en s'approchant d'un pas rapide.

"On vient de sortir," répondit Rainbow.

"Tu sais où sont les autres ?" demanda Twilight.

"Ils vont à la zone O, je les ai entendu," expliqua t-elle en brandissant un petit communicateur similaire à celui que Vinyl avait dérobé. "Le reste de votre équipage y va aussi. J'ai préféré ne pas intervenir dans leur conversation, comme ça l'ennemi croit toujours qu'il n'y a que deux évasions."

Rainbow remarqua le panneau dans le couloir qui indiquait la zone où elles étaient.

"On est à la zone N, ça devrait pas être très loin."

"J'étais aussi dans la zone N, et ça m'a pris dix minutes pour vous rejoindre," contredit Octavia. "Ce vaisseau est immense, j'ai l'impression qu'une seule zone fait plusieurs kilomètres de couloir."

"Raison de plus pour partir maintenant !" encouragea Twilight en se mettant en route d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Le gros vaisseau noir sombrait lentement dans l'espace, de nombreux trous dans la coque, parcouru de gerbes de flammes, ponctuées d'explosions, éparpillant ses restes au gré du vide. Il y avait aussi les carcasses métalliques d'une quinzaine de vaisseaux, dérivant rapidement loin du champ de bataille.

"'Faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour se poser," fit Soarin. "Je peux pas réparer ça d'ici."

"En formation de voyage," ordonna Spitfire. "On va se poser sur la dernière planète qu'on a croisé."

"À vos ordres !" répondirent en chœur les Wonderbolts.

Prenant la tête du convoi, Spitfire réfléchissait. Ils n'avaient eu aucune perte, bien que la bataille avait été acharnée. Mais les attaques de leurs ennemis étaient étonnamment faibles, comme si ils n'étaient pas rompus au combat, et que ce peuple ne disposait d'aucune réelle technologie militaire. Pourtant ils avaient lancé l'offensive en premiers. Peut-être avaient-ils sous-estimés la dizaine de vaisseaux solitaires que formaient les Wonderbolts. À tord.

Ils avaient subit quelques dommages tout de même, bien que les boucliers aient tenus sans problèmes. Seul Soarin avait été réellement touché. Ses réacteurs en avaient pâtis et la priorité était de les réparer : un Wonderbolt qui ne peut pas bouger rapidement n'est pas un Wonderbolt. Qui plus est, il s'agissait de leur meilleur tireur.

Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment qui persistait en Spitfire. Le fait de devoir retourner à Equestria. Leurs cinq mois de mission étaient presque finis, alors pourquoi vouloir abandonner maintenant ? C'était insensé, et jamais elle n'avait eu un tel pressentiment dans toute sa carrière.

"Capitaine," fit soudainement Blaze, la tirant de ses rêveries. "J'intercepte une communication."

"D'où provient-elle ?"

"Aucune idée. C'est un système très différent du notre, j'ai du mal à en tirer quelque chose. Je sais juste qu'il y a un échange d'informations fait sur une très grande distance."

"Impossible de savoir ce qui se dit ?"

"Non," se navra Blaze, avant de continuer après un petit silence. "Mais si je savais comment fonctionne leur système, je pourrais peut-être en tirer quelque chose."

"Tu as une idée ?" se douta le capitaine.

"M'amarrer au vaisseau lourd qu'on vient d'abattre et espérer que je puisse accéder au système sans avoir à quitter mon cockpit."

Spitfire médita cette proposition, jetant un œil sur son radar. L'épave derrière eux dérivait lentement, les explosions à sa surface s'étant calmée. Une bonne partie était intacte, car ils ne pouvaient pas gâcher des munitions à détruire totalement un vaisseau abattu.

"C'est risqué... Même si la majeur partie du vaisseau a été dépressurisée, il peut encore y avoir des troupes à l'intérieur."

"Je sais, capitaine. Mais si je réussi, nous gagnerons un avantage supplémentaire."

Sur ce point elle avait raison. Mais Spitfire n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à se séparer. Soarin restait la priorité, cependant, peut-être qu'interrompre cette communication pouvait être capital. Finalement, elle décida :

"High, tu vas avec Blaze. Pas plus de deux heures, contact radio permanent et on vous rejoint dès que Soarin a réparé son réacteur. Compris ?"

"Oui m'dame !" répondit High.

Deux vaisseaux firent un brutal demi-tour parfaitement synchronisé, retournant vers le champ de bataille à toute allure. Deux heures, même pour l'experte qu'était Blaze, cela faisait mince pour décrypter tout un système de communication.

* * *

L'étrange impression de Spitfire l'aida à prendre cette décision parfaitement insensée en territoire ennemi. Et son intuition ne pouvait mieux tomber car si la communication actuelle venait à être décryptée, elle saurait pourquoi ils devraient tous rentrer à Equestria sur le champ.

"Que me veux-tu Discord ?" demanda la grande changelin d'un air légèrement étonnée. "C'est rare que tu me contactes directement."

"Oh, je voulais juste prendre un peu de tes nouvelles, ma chère Chrychry," répondit naïvement le Draconequus. "T'en sors-tu avec les Wonderbolts ?"

"Tu étais au courant ?" fit Chrysalis, surprise mais sans plus, connaissant Discord et ses manies.

"Bien évidemment voyons, c'était une partie de l'accord avec Luna. Elle devait conseiller sa sœur de les envoyer là-bas. Comme tu es la seule à ne pas vraiment prendre part au combat, tu as toute ton armée de disponible pour t'occuper de l'élite d'Equestria. Cela semble juste, non ?"

La reine des changelin eut un sourire quelque peu irrité.

"Et évidemment, me prévenir avant était secondaire, c'est ça ?"

"Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu rencontres des difficultés face à dix pilotes ?" se moqua Discord.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Chrysalis, piquée au vif. "Bientôt ils seront exterminés, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils ne savent rien de mon peuple et de ses capacités."

"Bien, bien," fit le draconequus, s'en fichant presque ouvertement.

"Et toi ?" ajouta la reine en grinçant des dents. "Où en es-tu de l'invasion d'Equestria ?"

"Elle progresse bien. J'ai quelques prisonniers qui s'évadent, Sombra est mort et Luna a pris contrôle de la constellation de Cristal. Je pense attaquer les bases du système Draconequin d'ici un ou deux jours."

Son interlocutrice retrouva le sourire à cette nouvelle, qui était bien sûr très différente de ce que ses espions lui avaient rapportés sur la situation dans la constellation.

"Le plan semble se dérouler comme prévu alors."

"Oh oui," s'enjoua Discord. "J'ai même récupéré Cadance, que Sombra avait bêtement laissé s'enfuir. Tout va à merveille."

"Que les choses continuent ainsi," conclut Chrysalis, désirant clore cette conversation rapidement. "Sur ce, je te laisse, Discord."

"Passe une bonne journée !" lança t-il en agitant joyeusement la patte.


	9. Chapitre 5 - Héroïnes - part 3

Chapitre 5 - Héroïnes - Partie 3

"Les hangars sont par là," chuchota Whooves aux autres, désignant le couloir face à eux.

Les douze Equestriens se mouvaient aussi discrètement que possible dans le dédale de ce vaisseau. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient fait d'une étrange matière blanche et cotonneuse, la forme rappelant des nuages. C'était relativement déstabilisant de se déplacer dessus, mais très silencieux.

Whooves, en tête, cherchait à déterminer ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir à leur droite, jetant un bref coup d'œil, avant de faire signe aux autres d'avancer, Lyra fermant la marche.

Le plan était simple, trouver leurs vaisseaux, espérer qu'au moins un d'entre eux était en état de décoller, sachant que le TARDIS avait été éventré, et s'enfuir sans se faire repérer. Concernant cette dernière partie, cela semblait en bonne voie pour le moment.

"Et si ils nous repèrent alors qu'on s'enfuit... ?" demanda soudainement Derpy.

Whooves s'arrêta net, provoquant quelques plaintes de l'arrière. Sa seconde avait on ne peut plus raison. Le vaisseau avait été capable de les avaler en un instant alors qu'il n'était pas devant eux le moment d'avant. Sans compter sa potentielle puissance de feu. Il leur fallait un plan pour ça.

"Il faut qu'on désactive leur propulsion," exposa t-il en faisant volte-face vers les autres. "C'est le mieux à faire."

"Mh," songea Redheart en tenant un plan arraché à un mur. "La salle des machines est à l'autre bout, mais il y a des points d'amarrage pas loin. C'est risqué, mais..."

"On peut faire deux groupes," approuva Bonbon. "Un qui s'occupe de couper leurs réacteurs, l'autre qui récupère au moins un vaisseau et va chercher tout le monde."

"Et les groupes seraient ?" interrogea Colgate que cette idée ne semblait pas ravir.

"Redheart et Rose pour s'occuper de la salle des machines," fit Whooves. "Les capitaine, second et artilleurs aux vaisseaux. Berry aussi, au cas où il y ait un problème sur un vaisseau."

"Non," contredit soudainement Lyra qui était revenue en tête de groupe. "Berry à la salle des machines aussi. Ça ne sert à rien qu'elle reste avec nous, on aura pas le temps de réparer le vaisseau avant de décoller. Vu ce qui nous est arrivé, si il y a des dommages, ils seront trop graves pour ça."

"D'accord," concéda Whooves qui essayait d'accélérer les choses, n'aimant pas rester immobile chez l'ennemi. "Les autres, allez avec qui vous voulez. Ce serait bien que l'équipe salle des machines ne soit pas plus que quatre, ça garderait une certaine discrétion."

"Ok, je vais avec elles," lança immédiatement Raggedy, le scientifique du TARDIS.

"Bien, on part sur ça alors. Si on a un soucis pour les vaisseaux, on vous rejoint. Si vous avez un problème à la salle des machines, attendez-nous au point d'amarrage le plus proche."

"Et si il y a un problème de chaque côté ?" souleva Rose. "Ou si on se fait poursuivre et qu'on ne peut pas aller à la passerelle d'amarrage ?"

"Le dernier point de rendez-vous est ici-même. Si dans une heure un des groupes manque, c'est ici qu'il faut venir le chercher. Tout le monde à compris ?"

"On est pas débile non plus," râla Carrot Top.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui," se contenta de répondre Whooves. "Alors allons-y !"

* * *

Dans un autre vaisseau, un vaisseau rose, au détour d'un autre couloir de la même couleur, la tension était à son plus haut niveau. L'équipage du Symphonia, Vinyl en tête, était entièrement plaqué contre le mur, sans un bruit.

Juste devant la seconde, un virage à gauche, source principale de leurs préoccupations à l'heure actuelle. En effet, tous s'accordaient à dire que le bruit de course qu'ils entendaient se rapprochaient.

Vinyl serra l'arme qu'elle avait dérobée, regardant les autres, qui acquiescèrent, prêts à réagir. La cornue aux lunettes fumées s'approcha du coude fait par le mur et jeta un coup d'œil.

C'était un couloir identique, aussi rose que les autres. À une quinzaine de mètres se trouvait un croisement de quatre chemins. En face, on pouvait voir le panneau bleu indiquant l'entrée en zone O.

Le son était tout proche. Ils venaient de la droite, l'oreille affûtée de la DJ l'entendait clairement. Une seule personne. D'une seconde à l'autre, quelqu'un allait passer. Vinyl se tint prête à réagir au cas où l'individu viendrait dans cette direction ou la remarquerait.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. L'instant d'après, une personne déboula effectivement du couloir de droite, et Vinyl faillit ne pas la reconnaître avec ses cheveux lisses et cet air un peu sombre.

"Pinkie !" appela t-elle à voix basse.

La femme se stoppa net alors qu'elle avait déjà passé l'intersection, faisant quelques pas en arrière, tournant la tête vers la seconde avec un regard froid.

"Vient par-là !" intima Vinyl d'un geste de la main.

Elle obtempéra, s'approchant doucement de la seconde.

"Où sont les autres ? Rarity était avec toi, non ?"

"Elles devraient bientôt arriver normalement," répondit Pinkie sans plus d'émotion dans la voix. "On a été séparées, mais je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien pour l'instant."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?" s'étonna Parish, le cuisinier du Symphonia.

"Un petit problème sans importance," répliqua immédiatement l'artilleur. "Par contre, je ne sais pas où elles sont, donc il vaudrait mieux les chercher."

Vinyl désigna le panneau dans le couloir.

"On est juste à côté de la zone O, si elles s'y rendent toujours, ça sera pas dur de les trouver."

"Oui, même si la zone est grande."

"Bien, on y va alors."

Vinyl fit geste aux autres d'y aller, avant de se mettre elle-même en route, s'arrêtant en voyant que Pinkie ne bougeait pas.

"Tu viens ?"

"Une seconde," répondit-elle en cherchant dans sa tenue. "Je vous rejoins."

"Ok, mais traîne pas."

"Y a pas de risque."

La seconde rejoignit le reste de son équipage, laissant la femme rose-sombre seule. Elle sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche et l'activa, regardant le dos de Vinyl qui s'éloignait.

"C'est moi. Un groupe d'évadé est en zone O, secteur cinq, et un autre s'apprête à les rejoindre. J'ordonne que toutes les unités..."

Quelque chose de froid s'apposa sur l'arrière du crâne de Pinkie. Celle-ci arrêta immédiatement de parler, fermant doucement les yeux, visiblement exaspérée. Puis elle leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Derrière, Rarity et Fluttershy jetaient un regard assez inquiet à celle qui tenait en joue son alter-ego.

"Pinkie..." fit la cuisinière. "Ça ne te ressemble pas de menacer les gens ainsi."

"Oh, je sais," répondit la véritable Pinkie Pie, avec ses cheveux correctement gonflés et sa peau de la bonne couleur. "À vrai dire, ça m'étonne aussi un peu, mais je me dis que ça doit venir de l'entraînement que j'ai reçu dans ce monde."

C'était justement ça qui inquiétait les deux autres en réalité. La Pinkie de ce monde était loin d'être agréable, et aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient voir ce côté ressurgir chez la Pinkie Pie qu'elles connaissaient.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus important : qui était donc cette Pinkie Pie aux cheveux lisses ? Cela faisait une Pinkie Pie de trop.

"Capitaine ?" demanda une voix dans le talkie-walkie.

Rarity s'en empara, gardant un œil méfiant sur sa propriétaire. Elle le lui plaça devant le visage, ordonnant :

"Changez cet ordre et dites-leur que c'était une erreur."

"Et attention à ne pas fourcher !" ajouta joyeusement l'artilleur, collant encore plus le canon de son arme sur le crâne de son alter-ego.

"D'accord," obtempéra t-elle.

La cuisinière appuya sur le bouton. La fausse Pinkie regarda le communicateur pendant une fraction de seconde, avant d'ordonner subitement :

"Protocole soixante-six."

Bien qu'aux aguets, la réaction des trois autres fut trop lente pour anticiper la retournée que fit leur captive, désarmant d'un geste net Pinkie et lui mettant un coup de pied en plein dans le genou. Pivotant dans son élan, elle leva la jambe en direction de Rarity qui se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver. Le coup partit en direction de Fluttershy qui bloqua par pur réflexe, complètement effrayée, attrapant la cheville de son opposante avant de la faire tourner. La fausse Pinkie perdit son seul appuis sous une telle force et tomba au sol.

"Oh ma Celestia," fit Fluttershy, choquée par la violence de son propre réflexe.

"Bien joué Fluttershy !" complimenta Rarity alors que la vraie Pinkie se jetait sur l'autre pour l'immobiliser.

"J-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès," s'excusa la scientifique. "Désolée... Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ?"

"Tu te payes ma tête !?" lui vociféra le capitaine, la faisant sursauter et reculer.

Pinkie passa soudainement son bras sous son cou pour l'étrangler un peu, prévenant :

"Met-la en sourdine un peu."

"C'est quoi ce bazar ?" fit soudainement Vinyl en apparaissant à l'angle, observant l'étrange scène, avant que son regard ne tombe sur les deux Pinkies. "Heu, c-comment... ?" balbutia t-elle.

"On va t'expliquer," rassura Rarity. "Enfin, pour ce qu'on en a compris."

"À nous aussi, ça serait bien," fit soudainement une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les quatre firent volte-face et le visage de Vinyl s'éclaircit subitement. Elle se mit précipitamment à courir vers les nouvelles venues et se jeta, bras ouvert, sur Octavia.

"Tavi !" fit elle en la serrant contre elle. "J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !"

"Du calme," réprimanda un peu sèchement son capitaine, ne partageant pas sa joie, la repoussant un peu. "Ça fait à peine deux heures qu'on ne s'est pas vues, et on n'est pas sorties d'affaire pour l'instant."

"Deux heures ?" s'étonnèrent Rarity et Twilight.

"De ce que je sais, vous avez toutes été assommées," continua rapidement Octavia. "Moi pas, et ça fait deux heures qu'on est là. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Quelqu'un sait où est Cadance ?"

"Et Applejack ?" demanda Pinkie qui maintenait toujours la fausse au sol.

Un petit silence s'installa, accompagné par la mine triste de Twilight et Rainbow. Mais il fut vite rompu par le bruits des pas s'approchant. Fort heureusement il s'agissait de ceux de l'équipage du Symphonia, désormais complet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le second vaisseau, au détour d'un couloir, deux soldats discutaient devant une lourde porte en fer qui contrastait énormément avec les murs blancs et cotonneux.

"C'est quand même incroyable qu'ils se soient échappés si facilement."

"Ils sont pas encore tirés d'affaire non plus," nuança le second de sa grosse voix. "Il y a quatre mille soldats ici rien que pour l'équipage. Et je compte pas ceux qui sont mobilisés pour les chasseurs ou les croiseurs. Douze gars paumés, sans aucune formation, n'ont pas la moindre chance."

"Justement !" s'insurgea son comparse. "Ils auraient même pas pu s'échapper ! C'était des jeunes recrues qui les gardaient ou quoi !?"

"Non, le grand patron avait ordonné que ce soit l'unité zéro qui s'en charge."

Le premier fit une mine hébétée.

"Il a confié une tâche aussi importante à l'unité zéro ? Mais il est complètement c-!"

Il s'arrêta juste à temps en voyant le regard malveillant de son armoire à glace de collègue. Le canon de son étrange fusil d'assaut était pointé vers lui.

"Désolé," s'excusa t-il immédiatement, intimidé.

Le grand gaillard le fixa pendant de longues secondes, avant d'éclater de rire

"Mais c'est rien !" s'esclaffa t-il en lui donnant une tape à lui déboîter l'épaule. "Je ferais pas ça, tu me connais à force ! Évite juste de dire ça devant le patron ou l'unité une, là par contre je pourrais rien pour toi !"

Son collègue tenta de rire aussi, mais sans grande conviction, ayant toujours le regard braquer sur l'arme qui aurait bien pu le tuer. Et le grand le remarqua.

"Rha, fait pas cette tête !" ricana t-il en l'entourant d'un bras épais comme une cuisse. "Aller tiens, dès qu'on a fini notre service, on va s'en jeter un, ça te va ?"

"Attend !" fit brusquement l'autre, l'écartant, les yeux fixé sur le couloir en face de lui.

"Quoi !?" s'énerva l'autre devant un tel refus.

"J'ai vu quelque chose..." murmura le petit en levant son arme, moins imposante que celle de son collègue, essayant de discerner si l'ombre qu'il avait vu passer était réelle ou pas.

Son comparse retrouva un air sérieux et regarda à son tour dans le couloir, avant de râler.

"Tu stress trop mec. Y a aucune chance qu'ils viennent par ici."

"Saboter le vaisseau avant de s'enfuir semble pourtant une bonne idée," fit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Les deux soldats se retournèrent, arme levée, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

"Capitaine !" firent-ils en cœur.

La volante bleue se posa gracieusement devant eux, remettant en place sa chevelure arc-en-ciel d'un geste négligé de la main.

"Alors, on flemmarde pendant que le vaisseau est en alerte ?" questionna t-elle.

"Absolument pas, capitaine !" répondirent les deux soldats.

Le capitaine les jaugea du regard. Au même instant, au détour d'un croisement à quelques mètres de là, Rose fit signe aux trois autres de s'arrêter, jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux à la scène qui se déroulait.

"Rainbow Dash... ?" murmura t-elle en reconnaissant celle que les soldats appelaient capitaine.

"De quoi ?" s'enquit Redheart en passant sa tête au dessus de la sienne pour regarder. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?"

"Elle est avec eux..." compris la mécanicienne du TARDIS en serrant les dents. "Traîtresse..."

"Rainbow Dash ?" s'étonna Berry, qui connaissait bien la volante pour avoir été dans la même formation.

"Chut !" ordonna Rose. "J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'elle leur dit !"

"... manquez cruellement d'efficacité, comme toujours..." rouspétait le capitaine. "Je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas remarqué le petit groupe qui approche de vous."

La femme aux cheveux rouge se figea d'horreur. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de parler sérieusement ? Ou était-ce une mauvaise blague ?

Les soldats semblaient dans la même hésitation, mais se mirent quand même en joue.

"Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose !"

Le cœur des quatre évadés s'emballa. Ils étaient désarmés, face à deux soldats entraînés et une traîtresse. Tapis dans leur cachette, il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour que l'ennemi vienne les cueillir. Il fallait fuir. Maintenant.

À peine esquissèrent-ils le geste de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou que deux détonations simultanées retentirent. Rose fit volte-face pour vérifier qui avait été touché. Pourtant, le groupe était indemne, et leurs opposants brusquement silencieux. Pas de bruit de poursuite, de tir ou de discussion.

Elle fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter, s'avançant prudemment, non sans l'énorme crainte d'être en train de faire une erreur monumentale, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Les deux soldats étaient à terre, inertes, alors que Rainbow Dash rengainait deux pistolets tranquillement.

"Aller, sortez, je sais que vous êtes là."

"Ah bon, ok," fit soudainement Berry en haussant les épaules.

Rose l'arrêta de justesse, les yeux exorbités.

"Mais t'es folle !?" la réprimanda t-elle à voix basse.

"Ben quoi ?" répliqua la femme au teint bordeaux sans même être discrète. "Foutu pour foutu, autant faire ça vite, non ?"

"Elle a raison."

Le sang de Rose se glaça en entendant cette voix juste derrière sa nuque. Les autres, hormis Berry, firent un mouvement en arrière. Rose était tétanisée. La volante dans son dos venait d'abattre deux personnes de sang froid, et elle était sûrement la suivante.

"Et ben ?" s'étonna Rainbow Dash. "Vous êtes muets ?"

"Non, on a juste peur," répondit Berry sans une once de crainte et une pointe de flegme. "Pourquoi t'es là Rainbow ? Et pourquoi ils t'appellent capitaine ?"

La volante parut intriguée.

"Comment tu connais mon nom ?"

"Ben on se conn-"

Berry s'arrêta dans sa phrase, venant de comprendre. La différence était mince, mais la couleur de cette Rainbow Dash n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle connaissait, surtout au niveau de la chevelure, plus sombre.

"Ooooh," fit-elle sobrement impressionnée. "Il y a deux Rainbow alors..."

"De quoi ?" firent en cœur les quatre autres.

"Elle," répondit Berry en désignant la volante. "C'est pas celle qu'on connaît, elle y ressemble, mais celle-là est capitaine de ce vaisseau."

"Ouais ouais," abrégea Rainbow, qui semblait se sentir peu concernée. "Bref, vous cherchez à vous échapper, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais, on comptait saboter la salle des machines pour couvrir notre fuite."

"Mais t'es folle !" hurla soudainement Redheart. "Ne lui dis pas notre plan !"

"Quoi ?" s'insurgea à nouveau Berry. "On s'est fait griller, tu veux te faire torturer en plus ? Moi pas."

La scientifique était consternée. Même si elle était habituée à Berry, voir que dans cette situation elle agissait avec la même flegme que d'ordinaire était simplement aberrant.

"Mais c'est une ennemi ! Tu pourrais au moins lui donner des fausses informations !"

"Tu veux qu'elle en fasse quoi de toutes façons ? Le plan a échoué."

"Ok, c'est cool," intervint la volante qui s'en contrefichait toujours de leur conversation. "Je peux venir avec vous ?"

"Ouais, pas de problèmes si tu nous aides."

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Cette proposition était totalement hors propos compte tenu du fait que c'était une ennemi, capitaine d'un énorme vaisseau, ressemblant terriblement à une de leur connaissance et avec un nom similaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Et pourtant Berry avait accepté comme si de rien était, sur un ton léger. Redheart, Rose et Raggedy n'arrivaient même pas à parler tant la discussion qui se produisait sous leurs yeux était ridiculement détachée de la situation.

"Parfait ! Je vais vous aider à saboter la salle des machines alors !"

Redheart se réveilla enfin, intervenant :

"Une seconde ! Pourquoi vous voulez nous aider si vous êtes capitaine !?"

"J'en ai marre d'eux," répliqua Rainbow en haussant les épaules. "Je me casse. Equestria a l'air mieux."

Une fois encore, la scientifique ne put rien répondre tant cette attitude la dépassait. Un capitaine d'un vaisseau aussi important était forcément quelqu'un de très haut placé, et il partait comme ça, sur un coup de tête. C'était forcément un piège ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

"Comment est-ce qu'on peut vous faire confiance ?" demanda t-elle.

La volante sembla surprise de la question et désigna du pouce le couloir dans son dos.

"J'ai tué deux de mes hommes, et je vais vous aider à saboter la salle des machines, c'est pas suffisant ?"

"Non !" répliqua catégoriquement Redheart.

Rainbow cligna des yeux, toujours étonnée, venant saisir son communicateur :

"Ici le capitaine, les évadés ont été attrapé. Arrêtez les recherches. Que tout le monde se réunisse dans la zone C, j'ai une annonce à y faire. Oh, j'oubliais, réparez les vaisseaux que nous avons capturé."

"Bien reçu capitaine," répondit un officier dans la radio.

Le capitaine raccrocha avant de regarder Redheart.

"Comme ça personne ne sera sur notre chemin. C'est bon ?"

"Vous auriez pu répéter ce plan pour gagner notre confiance ! Je suis sûr que tuer deux de vos soldats n'est pas un problème pour ça ! Il m'en faut plus !"

"Ok," fit Rainbow en haussant les épaules, reprenant sa radio. "Encore autre chose : Déplacez le vaisseau aux abords d'Equestria."

L'homme mit un peu plus de temps à répondre, et cette fois ci sur un ton hésitant :

"Capitaine, vous êtes sûr... ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, d'après le plan, il est trop tôt pour..."

"Faites ce que je dis !" répondit sèchement le capitaine. "Tenez vous prêt à repartir à mon commandement ! Exécution !"

"O-Oui capitaine !"

"Voilà," souffla Rainbow en raccrochant la radio. "Suivez-moi, vous verrez que ce n'est pas du bluff."

Les quatre s'échangèrent un regard méfiant. Mais si elle avait voulu les capturer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Redheart emboîta prudemment le pas à Rainbow alors que celle-ci s'enfonçait dans un couloir.

"C'est quoi ce fameux plan ?" demanda la scientifique.

"Je vous expliquerais tout si vous me laissez monter dans votre vaisseau. C'est donnant-donnant."

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir comme les autres, si ce n'est qu'il contenait des hublots, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les fugitifs. À déambuler dans ce dédale, ils avaient oublié que ce vaisseau possédait des bords. L'homme de la radio lança :

"Nous sommes prêts capitaine. Transfert dans trois secondes. Deux. Un."

Un étrange phénomène se passa alors à l'extérieur. Les étoiles semblèrent se plisser, s'écraser, et l'espace avec. Les alentours de l'univers se compactèrent ainsi en une ligne parfaite, unidimensionnelle et lumineuse, le vaisseau semblant épargné par le cataclysme. Un claquement sec retentit, puis l'espace retrouva ses trois dimensions habituelles. Mais tout avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus à la même place.

Raggedy se jeta sur le hublot le plus proche, n'en revenant pas.

"Nous venons de passer dans une autre dimension !?"

"Pas vraiment," répliqua nonchalamment Rainbow. "En fait, je comprends pas trop comment ça marche, mais on est toujours dans le même univers. On a juste changé de place."

Raggedy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce phénomène, il le connaissait, du moins dans la théorie. Et la planète qu'il aperçu au loin acheva d'appuyer les propos de Rainbow. Cette planète, il n'y en avait qu'une, avec cet immense cercle gris sur le plus grand continent : le spatioport d'Equestria.

"Votre vaisseaux peut se matérialiser en quatre dimensions !" beugla le scientifique du TARDIS en pressant ses mains contre ses tempes, réalisant la portée scientifique de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. "La théorie de l'univers répété de Starswirl est vraie ! Vous vous déplacez d'une partie de l'univers à l'autre par la quatrième dimension !"

"Si tu le dis," bâilla la volante qui s'en fichait. "Bref, vous êtes chez vous. Et dès qu'on aura quitté ce vaisseau, j'ordonnerais à mes hommes de le déplacer ailleurs, loin. D'ailleurs, on devrait se dépêcher, Equestria ne va pas mettre beaucoup de temps à repérer un appareil aussi grand."

"Du coup... Plus besoin de saboter la salle des machines ?" s'interrogea Rose.

"On peut saboter les propulseurs principaux, si ça vous rassure," répondit Rainbow. "Le système de transfert est indépendant du reste."

"Alors allons-y !" pressa Redheart. "Raggedy, bouge-toi !"

Le scientifique peina à décrocher son nez du hublot, perdu dans ses pensées. Rose dû le tirer par le col de sa chemise pour le faire suivre.

* * *

La grande cité de cristal était désormais bien calme, comparé au vacarme de l'assaut qu'elle avait subit quelques heures auparavant. Les énormes vaisseaux qui avaient commandités l'attaque planaient silencieusement dans le ciel. À leur bord, les soldats de Luna, ou plutôt de Nightmare Moon.

Recrutés dans le plus grand secret à Equestria, corrompus par les ombres, poursuivant l'idéologie de la nuit éternelle et le désir de mettre leur déesse au pouvoir, de remplacer Celestia. Le problème de cette armée de l'ombre était son manque de moyen. L'alliance avec Sombra, qui se chargeait de fournir les appareils en échange de pilotes, avait été une véritable aubaine. Le plan de faire de Cadance une prisonnière et d'appeler Luna pour des soit-disant négociation était idéal pour permettre à son armée de se mettre en place, de gagner une artillerie conséquente ; au nez et à la barbe inexistante de Celestia ; tout en s'assurant que l'Organisation du Chaos ou le Royaume Changelin n'abîme pas trop Equestria.

Pour l'instant, les soldats ignoraient tout du sort qui était arrivé à leur reine. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle vienne leur donner de nouveaux ordres. Une bonne partie avaient accostés pour venir se masser devant le palais de Sombra, sans le moindre bruit. La nuit est silence, après tout.

Alors, quand les grandes doubles-portes s'ouvrirent lentement, cela fut remarqué par toute la foule, qui se tourna d'un bloc au garde-à-vous, s'attendant à voir sortir Nightmare Moon.

À la place, ce fut un être humanoïde violet nu qui s'avança lentement vers eux, le regard noir et vide. Autant dire que la déception des soldats fut grande, et leur regard jaune se fit mauvais envers le nouvel arrivant.

"Où est sa majesté ?" grogna un des soldats avec une voix étonnamment claire et sifflante, probablement une femme.

"Le maître est occupé," répondit Spike, continuant de s'avancer d'un pas lent vers les rangés d'ombres.

Beaucoup montrèrent les crocs devant une telle réponse, et se tinrent prêt à fondre ensemble sur l'individu. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et prit soudainement un grand appuis sur le sol, avant de charger le premier venu devant lui. Il attrapa son visage d'une main et l'écrasa au sol, bondissant sur le suivant. Il avait reçu l'ordre de faire des prisonniers, et il comptait bien obéir.

Mais les ombres ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Cinq soldats fonçaient déjà sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Deux furent éjectés l'instant d'après par un violent mouvement de griffe. Spike posa une main au sol pour basculer, envoyant son pied dans la face du troisième, puis se propulsa dans les airs pour éviter les deux derniers, qui se percutèrent violemment.

Mais dans les airs, il constituait une cible facile. Et parmi les ombres se cachaient d'ancien cornu, qui n'hésitèrent pas à faire feu. Mais les tirs semblèrent rebondir sur ses écailles. Qu'importe, des volants fonçaient déjà sur lui, ce qui en réalité fut une aubaine pour Spike. Alors qu'un soldat voulait le faucher en vole, il l'attrapa par l'aile et monta sur son dos, y enfonçant les griffes de ses pieds pour rester stable.

Il assena un coup de poing magistral au premier volant qui lui fonçait dessus. Alors que son support tentait de le faire tomber, il planta ses griffes dans sa tête et la fit pivoter, faisant effectuer une vrille forcée au volant pour éviter ses camarades.

Spike contrôlait tous les mouvements de son porteur et commença à fondre sur les rangs de l'armée, en fauchant des dizaines à chaque passage.

Depuis les maisons les plus proches, les civils regardaient ce spectacle, terrifiés mais aussi remplis d'espoir. Le Grand et Honorable Spike, le Brave et Glorieux, était un symbole pour eux. Il était le seul à s'être jadis opposé à Sombra, à lui avoir tenu tête à maintes reprises. Venait-il à nouveau les sauver de cette menace ? Seul face à une armée ? Où était-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

Bien sûr, à cette distance, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le regard possédé de leur héros.

Les soldats s'écartèrent d'un coup, se mouvant comme une seule entité, créant un grand vide autour du héros qui s'arrêta dans les airs. Il passa son regard vide sur ses adversaires, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils préparaient. La détonation qui survint l'instant d'après au dessus de sa tête aida sa réflexion.

D'un geste sec il fit virer de bord l'ombre et esquiva le premier tir, qui explosa au sol, formant une colonne de cristal.

Spike regarda en l'air au moment même où plusieurs détonations retentissaient. Une véritable salve lui tomba dessus et il sauta de son support pour esquiver les tirs, atterrissant avec grâce devant une armée prête à lui fondre dessus.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il en affrontait une, et il n'allait pas perdre cette fois.

* * *

"Applejack est... morte... ?" répéta lentement Vinyl.

Twilight acquiesça avec amertume et chagrin. La chevelure de Pinkie dégonfla instantanément, Rarity se couvrit la bouche, choquée

"Et je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de la pleurer pour l'instant. Il faut que l'on sorte de ce vaisseau. Vous avez trouvé un moyen ?"

"On... On sait où se trouvent les hangars," fit la seconde, encore troublée.

"Très bien. Et Cadance ?"

"Aucune idée... Putain..."

"Et bien on n'a qu'à demander au capitaine," proposa Octavia en s'approchant de la fausse Pinkie qu'elles avaient déposée dans un coin. "Où se trouve la princesse ?"

Le capitaine du H.E. 1 fixa d'un regard noir la grande femme. Les deux se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis la femme rose-sombre détourna brusquement les yeux, l'air condescendant.

"Dans votre situation, n'importe qui se moquerait de vous, mais je ne le ferais pas. De toutes façons il est trop tard, la princesse Cadance a dû être évacuée vers un autre vaisseau. Et vous êtes sûrement déjà encerclées. Votre évasion n'a servi à rien."

"Ça, ça reste encore à voir !" répondit agressivement Rainbow. "On va se tirer de là, et on t'embarque comme otage !"

"Je n'ai aucune valeur comme otage," répliqua froidement la concernée.

"Je m'en contrefout, on t'interrogera au moins !"

"Je ne vous dirais rien."

La mécanicienne s'apprêta a répondre encore une fois, mais Octavia coupa sèchement :

"On a pas le temps ! On la prend avec nous, et on s'en va !"

"J'm'en occupe," ajouta Vinyl en prenant la fausse Pinkie sur son épaule. "Les hangars sont par là."

"Alors plus une seconde à perdre !" pressa Octavia. "En route !"

Au moment où tout le monde s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les couloirs rose-sombre, une voix retentit derrière eux.

"Ils sont là ! Capturez-les !"

Plusieurs tournèrent la tête vers les soldats qui étaient à l'angle d'un couloir, fonçant vers eux.

"Courrez !" cria Twilight.

Ce ne fut pas la peine de le dire deux fois. En fait, ce n'était même pas la peine de le dire tout court, tous détalaient déjà comme des lapins.

Octavia sortir immédiatement son pistolet et tira derrière elle, générant une grande colonne de cristaux noirs qui bloquèrent la voie à leur poursuivants. Du moins, pendant quelques secondes. Les tirs ne tardèrent pas à fuser de l'autre côté, et les cristaux explosèrent violemment sous les impacts, les débris projetés forçant Octavia à se couvrir la tête de ses mains pendant qu'elle fuyait avec les autres.

Un tir venu de devant passa à côté d'elle, un cri indiquant qu'un de leur poursuivant avait été touché. Pinkie, l'arme à la main, ralentit pour venir à son niveau.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

"Ça ira !" répliqua Octavia. "Mais si tu pouvais continuer à leur tirer dessus, ça serait bien !"

"Okie Dokie Lokie !"

Pinkie sauta immédiatement tout en faisant volte-face, tirant trois coups de son arme laser, atteignant deux ennemis, avant de retomber tranquillement au sol, continuant de courir, en hurlant "Trois-cent-soixante jumpshot ! Get rekt !" phrase qui n'avait de sens que dans ce monde, et même Pinkie eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le groupe bifurqua soudainement à gauche, Vinyl en tête, allant droit vers les hangars.

"C'est au bout de ce couloir !" hurla la seconde aux autres, tenant toujours l'otage.

"Pinkie, continue de leur tirer dessus !"

"Je peux pas, j'avais que huit tirs !"

Octavia fronça néanmoins les sourcils durant sa course. Quelque chose clochait. Aucun tir de riposte ne venait de leur poursuivants, alors qu'ils avaient clairement des armes. La capitaine jeta un regard suspicieux à la fausse Pinkie, qui ne bronchait pas malgré les ballottements qu'elle subissait. Même pas une tentative de se débattre pour faire tomber Vinyl. Tout semblait trop facile.

"Ils préparent quelque chose !" hurla Octavia par mesure de prévention.

Twilight tourna la tête en entendant ça, constatant que le nombre de poursuivant s'était accru.

"Il y en a de plus en plus !"

"Évidemment !" vociféra soudainement le capitaine du E.H 1. "Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de personne à bord !?"

"Les hangars !" cria Vinyl.

En effet, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, une porte était ouverte donnant sur une salle à-priori immense.

"De toutes façons, vous n'y arriverez jamais..." grommela la fausse Pinkie.

"Ah ouais !?" répliqua Rainbow en venant à sa hauteur. "Et pourquoi !?"

"Parce que vous comptez ouvrir les sas extérieur comment ?"

"Avec l'activation manuelle qui est dans le hangar !"

Le capitaine fut surpris.

"Comment savez-vous ça ?"

"Merci de l'info," répliqua immédiatement Rainbow Dash avec un grand sourire moqueur et méprisant.

La prisonnière mit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant d'afficher une mine frustrée et énervée.

Le groupe arriva en trombe dans une immense salle, toujours aussi rose que les couloirs, abritant des dizaines de vaisseaux légers, et étonnamment dépourvue de gardes.

Octavia se retourna rapidement vers la porte, trouvant immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir violemment écrasé son poing sur le bouton pour fermer le sas, elle tira à plusieurs reprise sur la porte.

"Aux vaisseaux !" hurla t-elle après avoir fini de sceller la porte à coups de cristaux. Au moins cela les retiendrait un peu.

"Là ! Le Symphonia !" fit Vinyl en pointant du doigt l'appareil.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'une silhouette bleue fila devant elle. Mais pas vers le Symphonia. Rainbow Dash l'avait vu, grâce à ses yeux de volante. Le Friendship Cottage, presque à l'autre bout du hangar. Et en tant que mécanicienne, elle savait à quel point il était important de démarrer les moteurs au plus vite pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Toutes ailes dehors, elle fonçait déjà vers le vaisseau.

Twilight actionna immédiatement l'ouverture par magie, faisant déployer le ponton que la volante monta l'instant d'après.

"Trouvez le moyen d'ouvrir le sas de sortie !" ordonna Octavia. "Vinyl, Neon, allez mettre en route le vaisseau !"

"Oui, capitaine !"

"Pinkie, va aider Rainbow Dash !" fit à son tour Twilight. "Et arme la tourelle !"

"Okie dokie !"

Des bruits sourds se mirent à résonner sur la porte bloquée par les cristaux. Les soldats tentaient de la forcer à coup de laser, mais pour l'instant elle tenait bon. Pour faire bonne mesure, Octavia tira encore deux fois sur la porte.

"Capitaine ?" interpella soudainement Frederick depuis un coin du hangar.

Twilight et Octavia tournèrent la tête en même temps. Le biochimiste du Symphonia se trouvait devant un étrange panneau de commande.

"Je pense avoir trouvé l'actionneur du sas !"

"Parfait !" félicita son capitaine. "Tu peux l'ouvrir ?"

Pour toute réponse, il enfonça un bouton. Des lumières se mirent à clignoter dans le hangar et une alarme retentit, alors qu'au bout, on pouvait voir tout un pan de mur s'ouvrir en deux, donnant sur l'espace. Bien sûr, de la magie empêchait que le hangar se dépressurise.

"On embarque !" ordonna immédiatement Twilight, se précipitant vers son vaisseau avec le reste de son équipage.

Les membres du Symphonia firent de même, et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que les deux vaisseaux ne s'élèvent dans les airs. Le Friendship Cottage fut le premier à sortir du hangar, fendant le vide aussi vite que possible. L'autre appareil, Octavia aux commandes, suivit juste après.

Twilight ralluma la radio externe.

"Faites attention aux tirs de tourelles !" prévint-elle, même si pour l'instant tout était calme, avant de demander. "Rainbow, tout va bien dans la salle des machines ?"

Après un démarrage aussi brusque, le risque était que les machines surchauffe rapidement, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin à l'heure actuelle.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

"Rainbow ?" appela alors Twilight, se demandant si elle n'était pas trop occupée. "Fluttershy, va voir comment elle s'en sort à la salle des machines."

Un petit silence survint, puis la mécanicienne répondit :

"Désolée, Twilight."

"Quoi ? On a un problème !?" s'inquiéta le capitaine.

"Plus maintenant," rétorqua t-elle avec un rire nerveux, semblant en stress. "J'ai perturbé leur système de défense. Aucun risque que vous vous fassiez bombarder."

"Comment tu... ?" commença Twilight, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, venant de comprendre.

"Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à un moyen de nous tirer de là. C'est fait."

"Elle... Elle n'est pas dans la salle des machines," fit soudainement Fluttershy dans la radio, la voix tremblante.

Encore dans le hangar, devant le panneau de commande, Rainbow était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, le communicateur, volé à la fausse Pinkie, juste à côté d'elle. Les soldats continuaient de tirer sur le sas, qui allait bientôt céder.

Twilight commença à virer de bord pour faire demi-tour, mais Octavia la rappela sèchement à la réalité :

"C'est trop tard, Twilight !"

"Ce vaisseau nous a avalé d'un seul coup," continua Rainbow. "Si on s'échappe en restant à sa portée, il va recommencer. Alors il faut que quelqu'un reste, pour l'éloigner..."

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler !" hurla Twilight, paniquée, ne sachant que faire. "Qu'on en discute ensemble, pour voir si c'était la seule solution !"

"Pourquoi, pour que tu me retiennes ? Quand on a causé tout à l'heure, j'ai su que tu ne me laisserais pas faire si je t'en parlais..."

"Tu vas te sacrifier !"

"Tu sais..." répliqua t-elle avec un soupir mélancolique, arrêtant de pianoter sur le panneau. "J'ai perdu ma seule famille hier, et aujourd'hui la femme de ma vie... Par ma faute."

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !" contredit immédiatement Pinkie. "T'y es pour rien !"

"J'ai trahis Equestria..." avoua finalement la mécanicienne. "J'ai vendu des informations à Sombra. Si je ne l'avais pas fais, les attaques auraient pu être évitées... Mon père serait encore en vie. Applejack serait encore là."

Cette dernière révélation laissa tout le monde muet de stupeur. Durant ces quelques secondes de silence, Rainbow prit appuis contre le mur près de la console, regardant le plafond sans le voir, plongée dans ses pensées, ces dernières tournées vers son amour perdu.

"Vous m'appelez l'Élément de la Loyauté dans l'autre monde, pas vrai... ?" fit-elle lentement. "J'aimerais tellement ressembler à cette Rainbow Dash dont vous m'avez parlé... Quelqu'un d'aussi cool, d'aussi loyal... Mais ça ne restera qu'une histoire pour moi."

Elle soupira à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux, baissant la tête.

"Si je peux au moins sauver dix personnes, alors ça me va. Partez, prévenez Equestria, et sauvez le monde... Comme vous le faites là-bas."

"On ne peut pas le sauver sans toi !" répliqua vivement Rarity, outrée mais aussi émue.

"On a besoin de toi !" surenchérit Fluttershy, pour une fois pleine de confiance, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Tu dis que tu aimerais être cool et loyale ?" ajouta Pinkie avec un rire nerveux, essuyant ses yeux du bout des doigts. "Regarde-toi, idiote ! C'est tout ce que tu es en ce moment !"

"On reviendra te chercher !" hurla Twilight, en larmes. "Promis !"

Le cœur morcelé de Rainbow vibra et un sourire heureux se forma sur son visage en pleur.

"Bande d'idiotes..." sanglota t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. "Merci..."

Elle appuyant sur le dernier bouton. Le H.E.1 se teinta subitement de jaune et sembla se distordre, avant de purement et simplement disparaître du champs de vision des deux vaisseaux. Le silence se fit dans la radio. Un silence de mort, au milieu du système Draconequin.

Loin, ailleurs dans l'univers, les soldats finissaient d'enfoncer le sas du hangar, pour n'y trouver qu'une volante bleu clair, évanouie à côté de la console de commande.


End file.
